The Roar of Kyoto's Wizarding Lion (Discontinued)
by SlashFan2018
Summary: When the Goblet of Fire spits out two names for the Hogwarts Champion at the same time, Dumbledore is beyond stunned, because one of those names is of an underage student, and the other is of a person he thought was dead long ago. Now this person has to come to Hogwarts and TEAR SHIT UP. WBWL, Dumbledore/Brandon/Ron/Hermione/Molly/Ginny Bashing, Lemons, Harry x Harem. Discontinued.
1. Season GoF - Chapter 1

**Hello, to all my fellow fanfictioneers, and welcome to my newest fanfiction: The Roar of Kyoto's Wizarding Lion! This is a Harry Potter/High School DxD idea that's been hanging around in the back of my mind for a long-ass time, and it was hanging around so long in there that I couldn't take it anymore, and just had to start writing.**

 **So, some info about this fic. It starts during GoF, at the time the champions are selected for the Triwizard Tournament. It's a WBWL fic (so Brandon Potter will make his not-so-triumphant return, but slightly (I cannot stress the 'slightly' enough here) more competent. Harry… well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts or host of Sacred Gear talking in their mind'

 _Flashback_

["Sacred Gear being talking to their host"]

['Sacred Gear being thinking']

 **["Sacred Gear being calling something out loud"]**

 **Halloween Night, Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

This was it: the moment of truth.

In less than five minutes, the Goblet of Fire would choose the three Champions for the Triwizard Tournament. Those three champions would face three tasks: three very dangerous tasks, and at the end of the tournament, the winner would receive 1000 Galleons of prize money, and 'eternal glory'.

There was excited talk among the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institution, and Beaubatonx Academy, over who would be the champion.

"I bet the Hogwarts Champion's going to be Cedric Diggory!" one Hufflepuff student said.

"I think it'll be Angelina Johnson!" a Gryffindor student said.

"No way, it'll be me!" one voice cried above the rest. The voice was of a fourth-year Gryffindor student, who had red hair and hazel eyes. He had an average build, and was sitting between two other redheaded students, a fourth-year male and a third-year female. He had a scar, shaped by a bolt of lightning, on his forehead, and his hair was parted so everyone could see it, clear as day.

This student was Brandon Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived', the one who made the Dark Lord Voldemort disappear during his first reign of terror. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, so it has to be me!"

"Brandon…" another student said to him, a student with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, looking very intelligent, and slightly pompous and stuck-up. "You can't be a Champion, you're only a fourth-"

"Oh, shut up, Hermione." Ron Weasley, the male sitting next to Brandon, said. "He's been through way more than everyone here's been, it's obvious he'll be a Champion." Hermione sighed, and shut her mouth. Anyways, the Goblet was lighting up.

The lights dimmed, and everyone fell silent, as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and considered by many to be the greatest wizard to ever live, slowly advanced towards the Goblet of Fire.

The Goblet of Fire was made of heavy hewn wood, and had blue-white flames coming out of the top of it. Suddenly, the blue flames turned red, and a piece of parchment shot out of the top, as if from a rocket.

Dumbledore caught the parchment as it floated down, and read out: "The Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!"

There was much applause. A tall, thin, sallow young man with dark hair and eyes stood up. He had a large, curved nose, a sharp profile and thick, black eyebrows. Viktor walked up to Dumbledore, shook his hand, and headed into a chamber just off the hall.

Another piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet, and everyone fell silent again. Dumbledore caught the parchment in his hand, and read out: "The Champion of Beaubatonx is… Fleur Delacour!"

There was much applause again. A breathtakingly beautiful witch with long, silvery-blonde hair, large and deep blue eyes, fair skin, and white, even teeth, stood up, smiled to everyone around (and a fair few pairs of male trousers were stained with cum), and walked over to Dumbledore. She shook his hand, and headed into the same chamber.

A third piece of parchment shot out, and there was a deathly silence. Dumbledore caught the parchment, gasped, and seemed to be stunned for a second. After that second, he read out, in his normal voice: "Brandon Pott-"

"YES!" Everyone looked around, and saw Brandon jumping to his feet, positively SCREAMING with delight. "I told you so, Hermione! I told you the Boy-Who-Lived would be Hogwarts Champion, YES!" he shouted, running down the hall and into the chamber off the hall.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, before they broke into a mix of nervous laughing and applause. Everyone was surprised to see the Boy-Who-Lived become the Hogwarts Champion, and slightly less surprised at Brandon's reaction to it.

"Albus…" Professor Minerva McGonagall, a tall, severe-looking Scottish woman in her seventies, wearing tartan robes and a pointed hat whispered, getting off her seat and rushing to Dumbledore. "What's wrong?" Dumbledore showed her the parchment, and she gasped too.

"Albus… I thought he was dead!" McGonagall muttered.

"Me too, Minerva." Dumbledore muttered. "But the Goblet of Fire automatically removes the names of people that are dead, so only people who are alive can be entered for the tournament. It is also never wrong, no matter what anyone has done to it."

"Oh…" McGonagall said. "So… he is alive, then?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said, dropping the parchment to the ground and setting it alight with his wand. "He is alive."

No-one noticed it, but there was a second name on the parchment that Dumbledore read off.

 _Harry Potter_

 **Same time, Yasaka's Castle, Kyoto, Japan**

On the other side of the world, in the country of Japan, located in the central part of the island of Honshu, there was a city known as Kyoto. It was a large city, its population close to 1.5 million people, and was a very well-known city. But the city, like every city, had its secrets.

There was a part of the city, warded off from conventional humans, that laid host to… other beings.

These beings were supernatural beings, specifically, the Youkai.

Most Youkai had the appearance of humans, but they had animalistic accents, such as cat-ears, tails, fangs and the like.

There was a population of approximately five hundred thousand Youkai living in Kyoto, the capital of the West Youkai Faction, one of the two Youkai Factions (the other being the East Youkai Faction) alone, and there were groups of Youkai of smaller sizes living all over the world, most commonly in Asian countries.

Inside the largest building in the city, which was more akin to a palace than anything, inside one specific room, there were two beings, a male and a female… having sex.

The female was a girl in her teens, around sixteen years old. She had golden-blonde hair tied into a ponytail, bangs that hung down over her face and lightly covered her matching eyes.

She was quite well-developed in the bust area, and had a very nice, hourglass figure. Large (but not overly large) breasts, a flat, slim waist, and somewhat wide hips. She also had golden fox-ears and nine fox-tails.

The girl was naked, lying on her back on her bed, and moaning loudly as the male continuously thrusted into her, her tails wrapped around said male.

Speaking of the male, he was a very, very handsome person, in his mid-teens. He had jet-black hair that went down to the middle of his back, which he let run free. His eyes were a bright, mesmerising emerald green, which seemed to glow with a warm light.

He had two black furry lion-ears on the top of his head, two black clawed paws in the place of hands, and two black lion tails, both with green tufts on the end, the exact shade of green as his eyes.

His body was very muscular, the perfect mix of strength and speed.

"Kunou…" the man muttered, leaning down and gently suckling on her neck. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it!" Kunou shouted, wrapping her arms around the teen's back and kissing him. "I'm gonna cum as well, just fucking cum inside me!" And just like that, he did cum inside her, with a low moan of pleasure. Kunou let out a high shriek of pleasure as she climaxed all over his long dick, as well as releasing him from the hold of her tails.

After the man had finished cumming inside Kunou, he slowly pulled out of her, her wet pussy gently leaking both their fluids, and lay down on the bed beside her. Once he settled into his favourite position on the bed, Kunou moved onto her side and gently hugged her mate and husband.

"You're just as amazing in bed as before." She whispered, kissing him on the left side of his neck, the very spot she had marked him as her mate.

"Same to you, my princess." The man replied, gently running his hand through her hair and lightly tickling her tails. Kunou giggled slightly, and laid her head on the male's toned chest.

Right at that moment, the door opened, and two individuals walked in, both females.

The first one was a woman in her mid-to-late-twenties, with long blonde hair and golden eyes, the exact same shade and shape as Kunou's.

She had a voluptuous body, with very large and developed breasts, a slim waist and wide hips. She also had golden fox-ears, and nine fox-tails, which were longer than Kunou's. She currently wore the traditional shrine maiden's attire.

She was Yasaka, a kitsune, Kunou's mother and the ruler of Kyoto, and the whole West Youkai Faction.

The second woman was extremely beautiful and attractive, with long black hair and split bangs, hazel gold eyes with slit-pupils. She had an extremely voluptuous figure, a pair of black cat-ears and two black tails.

Her attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts, which were marginally larger than even Yasaka's.

This was Kuroka, a Nekoshou, which was a type of Nekomata. She was formerly a Devil, a Stray Devil, but she had been cleared of her crimes some time ago, and lived freely in Kyoto. She had become sort of a big sister figure to Kunou.

"Hey Mother, Kuroka." Kunou said, looking up at the two women that entered her and the male's room.

"Good evening, Kunou." Yasaka said, smiling at her daughter and her husband.

"Hey there, nya." Kuroka said, giving a cat-like smile. "Did you have fun with that massive dick inside you, Kunou? I know I would have~" she said, licking her lips and winking at both Kunou and the young man.

"Yes, I did, Kuroka." Kunou smiled. "Were you jealous that it wasn't you?"

"Of course I wasn't, nya." Kuroka replied, without missing a beat. "It's my night tomorrow." She smiled.

"I can't wait." The male said, smiling himself. Yasaka and Kuroka both climbed into bed with Kunou and the male. Kunou shifted to her favourite position, directly on top of her husband's chest, and Yasaka and Kunou took their places on the left and on the right of the male.

"Thirteen years it's been." Yasaka whispered to the male, slowly wrapping her tails around him and kissing him on the cheek. "Since that night."

"Yeah." The male replied, kissing back gently.

"Do I get a kiss too, nya~?" Kuroka asked, and despite being a cat, she gave the male some really good puppy-dog eyes. The male rolled his eyes and kissed Kuroka on the cheek as well.

"There you go, happy?" he asked.

"Very, nya." Kuroka replied, wrapping her two cat-tails around the male. "I'm very happy to be sleeping next to my handsome lion alpha, nya."

The male smiled at Kuroka's words, before giving Kunou a kiss. The kiss he gave his wife was noticeably more passionate than the kisses he gave Yasaka and Kuroka, but they didn't mind.

They knew that Kunou was extremely prideful of the fact that she had managed to take him as her husband, and Yasaka and Kuroka didn't make any advances to make him their husbands, either.

"Night." Yasaka closed her eyes, and dropped off at once.

"Good night, nya~" Kuroka closed her eyes, and fell asleep herself, leaving only the male and Kunou still awake.

"Good night, Kunou." The male whispered, before closing his eyes.

"Good night…" Kunou closed her eyes, but the name of her lover left her lips before she dropped asleep as well.

"Harry Potter…"

 **Okay, here are some differences from canon right off the bat:**

 **Brandon is in Hogwarts instead of Harry. No fucking shit.**

 **James and Lily survived the Voldemort attack. How they did so will be explained later.**

 **Harry lives in Kyoto, has a harem and, is quite OP has a Sacred Gear, and is a humanoid lion. Also, no fucking shit. How he ended up there and how he became how he is now will be explained later.**

 **The whole 'Chamber of Secrets' fiasco didn't happen, because who honestly thinks that the tub of lard known as Brandon Potter could take on a 70-foot-long Basilisk with death-eyes and poison only cured by Phoenix Tears?**

 **Edward Cull- I mean, Cedric Diggory, isn't Hogwarts Champion. Brandon and Harry both are** **. And fuck Cedric.**

 **Kuroka has been cleared of her crimes, though a certain red-haired Devil and her peerage currently refuse to acknowledge that.**

 **That's all the differences. Now onto the other shit.**

 **Harry's harem is: Older Kunou (his wife and first love), Yasaka, Kuroka, Amaterasu, Valian (fem. Vali), Ravel, Rika (Ravel's mother), Shuri (how she's alive will be explained later), Le Fay Pendragon and** **Lucretia Zola (from Campione).** **He will get more harem members as the fanfic goes on.**

 **This fic will cover Harry/Brandon's fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts, and just those. If people like this fic, I might do a sequel where Harry has his sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, or goes to Kuoh Academy (meeting a certain someone), who the hell knows?**

 **What did you think of this pilot chapter? Review, and let me know! Try guessing some things about the fic! But please don't comment about how short the chapter is, the next ones will be longer, I promise!**

 **Also, to those who are fans of my other fanfictions 'The Dragon Who Lived' and 'High School DxD: The Runaway Gremory', fear not! I have not forgotten about them! I'm working on the next chapters of both fics, they're just... works in progress.**

 **If you like this pilot chapter, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Season GoF - Chapter 2

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts or host of Sacred Gear talking in their mind'

 _Flashback_

["Sacred Gear being talking to their host"]

['Sacred Gear being thinking']

 **["Sacred Gear being calling something out loud"]**

 **4** **th** **Year Gryffindor Boys Domitory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the next afternoon…**

Brandon, Ron and Hermione were sat in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, having their own private little party of eating sweets. Well, mainly Brandon was eating sweets and gloating to Hermione, Ron was just gloating to Hermione, and Hermione was… being gloated at.

And reading.

"I told you!" Brandon said to Hermione for the quadrillionth time. "I told you that I'd make it into the Tournament!"

"Yes, I know you knew, Brandon." Hermione said, slightly annoyed. "But what I want to know is how your name got into the Goblet of-"

"Who cares?" Ron interrupted. "What matters is that he got in."

"Yeah!" Brandon smirked. "And I'm going to win the 1000 Galleons because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Really, Brandon." Hermione said, sighing and closing her book. "1000 Galleons would be nice for a Hogwarts student, sure, but it's a year's wages for the average adult wizard. And Dumbledore said the three tasks would be dangerous."

"Yeah, I know." Brandon said, looking actually concerned for a second. But the arrogant smirk made its way back onto his face. "But I'll easily win, regardless, I've faced You-Know-Who once before, not counting when I vanquished him!"

"Yeah, you did." Ron said. "Face it, Herms-" Hermione's eye twitched at the use of her hated nickname "-If Brandon can defeat You-Know-Who, he's got this tournament!"

"If you say so…" Hermione said, sighing and returning to her book.

"What do you think the First Task's going to be, Brandon?" Ron asked. "I bet it'll be something really cool!"

"I bet it will!" Brandon said. "And I'll show everyone why I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Hermione sighed, and turned a page, not saying anything.

 **Courtyard of the Palace of Yasaka, Kyoto, Japan, the same time…**

"Come on, Harry! I've seen snails go faster than that!" Yasaka shouted, playfully tossing a fireball Harry's way. Harry, who was in his lion form, ducked, and watched the fireball fly behind him. But as he turned around, he had to dodge out of the way of one fireball, duck under another, and jump over a low wave of the stuff. He dashed to the side, preferring not to be a sitting duck, and smirked as he saw a fireball flying into where he would have been a second before.

"Come on, Yasaka!" Harry taunted. "It's been three hours and you haven't burned me yet! I'm starting to think this is easy!"

"I would hate to disappoint you." Yasaka gave a feral grin. "I guess I'll have to turn up the heat then!" she then glowed with fire, extended her hands and let out a stream of fire. The fire morphed itself into a nine-tailed fox, three meters tall, and launched itself at Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he barely dodged it, but not before smelling burnt hair. The fox had gotten so close to him that it had managed to singe his eyebrows.

Turning around and seeing the fox pouncing for him again, Harry jumped into the air, sailing right over it, and landed on the ground.

He was then met with a fireball to the face from Yasaka.

Harry went flying, did a backflip through the air, and landed on his back.

"Ohh, shit…" he muttered.

"Are you alright, Harry?!" Yasaka sounded extremely worried for her son-in-law.

"I'm fine." Harry stood up. "It'll take more than a fireball to the face to end me." Yasaka winced slightly, once she got a look at Harry's face.

"What?" Harry asked. "I haven't gone green, have I?"

"You're pretty close." Yasaka conjured a mirror out of thin air and showed it to Harry, who winced himself. The left side of Harry's face was burnt away from the second that the fire had been in his face, leaving behind blackened muscle and scar tissue, consisting of a slightly bloodshot eye buldging out of a naked eye-socket, a gap in his cheek, which offered a glimpse of an exposed jawbone and a strip of raw gristle, stretching vertically across what remained of Harry's ever-present smile.

"Damn." Harry muttered, gently touching the side of his face with his finger, and wincing.

"Indeed." Yasaka said. "But it can be fixed. I'll have someone make a potion for you-"

"You don't have to do that." Harry said. "I do have a wand, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Yasaka facepalmed. "Well, I still think you should lie down for a bit, until your face gets better."

"Sure." Harry replied, making a magic-circle for himself. The magic-circle, unlike Yasaka's and Kunou's, which had nine fox-tails in the centre of them, Harry's magic-circle had two lion-tails wrapped around a wand.

Harry kissed his mother-in-law on the cheek, and stepped into the magic-circle. The circle activated in a flash of green light, and Harry was suddenly in his personal bedroom in Yasaka's palace.

The room was the second-largest bedroom in the mansion, behind Yasaka's own bedroom. It had a seventy-inch plasma-widescreen TV, hooked up to nearly 1000 channels, including Netflix. There was no 3D as that was a stupid fucking gimmick and everyone knows it. The TV was also hooked up to four game consoles (a PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Gamecube and Nintendo Switch), a desk, and a large bed with a bedside table beside it.

There was also a wardrobe, with a door-sized mirror on it. The door to the wardrobe was open, and inside there hung a set of silver robes. These silver robes were Harry's school uniform.

Harry attended Mahoutokoro School of Magic, with was the Japanese wizarding school. It was located on the topmost point of the Volcanic Island of Minami Iwo Jima. The school took students from ages as low as seven, up to as high as eighteen. Harry had enrolled in the school just after he had turned eleven.

The school's uniform was given to the students as they enrolled in the school (which, in Harry's case, was just over three years ago), and the uniform grew as the student grew, and changed colour as the student gained experience and knowledge through the ranks.

There were ten colours the robes could be: pink (which was the starting colour), yellow, green, blue, purple, black, red, bronze, silver, and gold. A student's robes turned gold when they were eligible for graduation from Mahoutokoro, and if Harry graduated within three days of today, he would take the record of the fastest student to ever graduate from Mahoutokoro.

Speaking of the colours of the robes, there was another colour the robes could turn: white. If a student's uniform turned white, that meant that they had betrayed the Japanese wizard's code, or practised Dark Magic (or what they considered truly Dark Magic in Japan.

There were only four things that were considered truly Dark Magic in Japan: Soul Magic (magic involving anything to do with the soul, as the Japanese believed the soul to be a gift from the Shinto Gods, and must be kept pure and untouched, in respect to them), Chaos Magic (magic which warped, manipulated and/or reconstructed reality, and the very fabric of existence), Eldritch Magic (magic derived from Eldritch Abominations, beings defined by their complete disregard for the natural laws of the known universe), and Necromancy (magic involving the souls of those that have passed from the world of the living).

When a student's robes turned white, they were expelled, on the spot, and faced trial at the Japanese Ministry of Magic.

But anyway, Harry wasn't focused on the robes right now. He looked to his bedside desk, and saw two things on the desk. One was a thin, wooden wand, one of Harry's prized possessions.

The wand was ten inches long, made of Japanese black pine (or pinus thunbergii), and its core was of the tail hairs of a kitsune. Specifically, one of the tail hairs of Kunou.

One of the main reasons this wand was one of Harry's prized possessions was that it was custom-made. Unlike in some countries (Britain, America and Bulgaria to name a few), custom-made wands were completely legal in Japan. In fact, they were encouraged.

A common misconception among wizards was that wands were extremely difficult to make, but in fact, the opposite was true. Wands were quite easy to make, in fact, you were taught how to make your own wand when you turned purple (when your robes turned purple at Mahoutokoro).

The idea of making one's own wand was simple, it was all the wand-lore that came with it that was the difficult part. Harry knew a lot about wand-lore, but he didn't really bother using that knowledge to any effect.

But seriously, what Harry was looking for was the bottle, full of clear liquid, on his bedside table. Grabbing the bottle, he opened it and took a small swallow, as that was all he needed.

Looking into the mirror in his wardrobe, Harry saw the burnt-away part of his face repairing itself right before his eyes. Grinning as the Phoenix Tears did their work, Harry lay down on his bed.

["Phoenix Tears never cease to amaze me, cub."] a voice said, inside Harry's mind. The voice was deep, sounded very wise, yet commanded respect from whoever heard the voice at the same time. Harry grinned at the voice.

'It's good to hear from you, Regulus.' Harry replied. 'Yes, they are amazing, aren't they?'

["Indeed."] the Nemean Lion replied, simply. ["What is also amazing is how far you've come in terms of power ever since I turned you into a Nemean Lion."]

'A humanoid Nemean Lion.' Harry corrected the being sealed inside his Sacred Gear.

["Close enough."] Regulus replied, with a slight scoff. ["But Yasaka is right, cub. You should get some sleep."]

'Yeah.' Harry closed his eyes after setting the Phoenix Tears on his bedside table, mentally thanking Ravel Phenex for that specific bottle of Tears she had gifted him for his thirteenth birthday. 'I'll need my strength up for tonight, since Kuroka was always… rougher, in the bedroom.'

Regulus' chuckles were the last thing Harry heard before he fell asleep.

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, meanwhile…**

In the office of Albus Dumbledore, there were seven people inside, all talking. Albus Dumbledore, a tall and thin man with long silver hair and beard, Minerva McGonagall, an elderly Scottish woman wearing tartan, Severus Snape, an all-black-wearing sallow-skinned man, Lily Potter, a beautiful young woman with shoulder-length red hair and green eyes, James Potter, a handsome man with black hair and hazel eyes, Olympe Maxime, an olive-skinned woman who was dressed in black satin, and Igor Karkaroff, a tall and thin man with a curled goatee.

Lily Potter was a Potions Mistress, and the co-teacher of Potions at Hogwarts. James Potter was a high-ranking Auror and the joint-highest-ranked Auror in the Ministry, along with his lifelong friend, Sirius Black. He was both Brandon and Harry's godfather, and he was currently on Auror duty. Madame Maxime was the Headmistress of Beaubatons, and Igor Karkaroff was the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institution.

Currently, they were talking about someone. Someone that they all believed to have been dead for the past (at least) five years.

"Albus…" Lily looked at her former Headmaster. "I thought you'd told us that Harry was dead!"

"I know, Lily." Dumbledore replied, looking slightly solemn. "But, it appears, that I was wrong."

"How could have you been wrong, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Because, despite everyone's words to the contrary, I am human." Albus replied, with a slight smile.. "And humans make mistakes." No-one had any reply to this.

"Albus." Olympe Maxime said, in her French accent. "I am confused. I have not eard anything about this 'Harry Potter', only Brandon Potter. Could you perhaps tell us a little about him?"

"Certainly, Madame Maxime." Dumbledore said, nodding to the gigantic woman. "Well, it was Halloween, thirteen years ago, when Voldemort-" Everyone flinched at the sound of the name, but Dumbledore took no notice. "Went to the Potter home, and attempted to kill Lily and James Potter, and their two children, Brandon and Harry."

"And it was thanks to my quick thinking and You-Know-Who promising Lily that she'd be kept for Snape that we both survived." James replied. Snape snarled at his most hated person momentarily, but a pacifying look from Lily managed to calm him down.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "When Voldemort turned his wand on Brandon and Harry, the curse somehow rebounded off Brandon and onto Voldemort, destroying his body." Karkaroff growled slightly, but no-one noticed.

"After that, I decided that it would be best to separate the two boys from each other." Dumbledore said. "Having one boy who has press hounded onto him from every angle is bad enough, but having another boy have the same amount of press hounded onto him just by association is even worse."

"Sounds like a pretty weak reason if you ask me." Snape said. "The brats are both Potters. They could take it."

"Oh, shut up, Snivellus." James snapped.

"Both of you, be quiet." Lily said, to the pair of them.

"Anyway" Dumbledore stopped James and Snape arguing any further, and continued. "I decided it would be best to place young Harry with his mother's only living relatives-"

"An idea that I find stupid to this day, Albus." Lily said, her voice turning cold.

"And, I will admit, Lily, that I find that choice to be one of my more colossal mistakes." Dumbledore said. "Eight years afterwards, I found out that Harry was not at Petunia's residence, anymore. When I went over to Surry to find out what was up, they said that-"

"Our youngest son was dead." James snarled.

"Yes. They said that." Dumbledore said, pacifyingly. "But now, I have reason to believe that Harry is alive. But where, I do not know."

"Is there any way we can find him?" Lily asked, hurridly.

"As a matter of fact, Lily, there is." Dumbledore said. "I know of an old ritual that can be used to find people's first-degree relatives, which include parents, siblings and children-"

"I'll do it." Lily said, on the spot. "I'll do the ritual, if it means we can find Harry."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said. "I'll prepare the ritual at once."

 **Harry's Room, Yasaka's Palace, Kyoto, Japan, two hours later…**

"Hey, Harry, nya."

"Hnn…" Harry turned over in bed. "What is it?" he asked, sleepily.

"Don't you want to see me, nya?" Harry yawned, and turned back over, to see Kuroka's face grinning down at him.

"Hey, Kuroka." He said, sleepily, and then his eyes widened in pleasant surprise at what his Nekoshou lover was wearing.

Kuroka was wearing a light pink nurse's costume, with the top three buttons of them undone, so Harry could see her huge breasts, which she hadn't even bothered to cover up with a bra of any kind.

She was wearing a pair of white, thigh-high socks, and no underwear, so Harry could see her pussy, which was begging for him to fuck.

She also had her cat-ears and tails out, which just added to her sexy image.

"I heard you got hurt during training, Harry, nya." Kuroka said, making a cute concerned face. "Do you want Nurse Kuroka to take care of you, nya~?"

"I'd like that a lot." Harry replied. Though he knew damn well that he was fine thanks to the Phoenix Tears, he was fine going along with what Kuroka was doing, because it got him sex.

Call him a pervert if you want, but he didn't really care.

It might have been from spending a load of time with Azazel, Harry didn't know.

 **Dumbledore's Office, three hours after Harry and Kuroka started fucking…**

"Alright, Lily." Dumbledore placed a bowl full of strange liquid, a piece of parchment, a quill and a knife in front of Lily. "Prick your hand with the knife, and let your blood drop into the bowl. Then, drop the quill into the bowl. If all goes well, it should tell you where your first-degree relatives are."

"So, just my sons, then." Lily said. "When I heard that Harry was dead, I stormed over to Surry, but I found that Petunia's house had burnt to the ground. When I investigated, I saw her dead body inside it. Since my parents died years ago, they won't count, right?"

"They won't." Dumbledore replied. Lily nodded, and pricked her thumb with the knife. After a few seconds, when some blood had dropped into the bowl, she picked up the quill and dropped that into the bowl, too. The quill glowed red for a second, before it lifted out of the bowl and wrote out two things on the parchment. When it stopped, the quill burst into flames. Lily and Dumbledore looked at the parchment, and their eyes bugged out.

Not at the first line "Gryffindor Boys Dormitory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England", but at the second line.

"Palace of Yasaka, Kyoto, Japan"

 **Harry's room, same time…**

Harry had just finished cumming inside Kuroka for the final time, and had lain down on her amazingly sexy naked body. It hadn't taken long for him to get Kuroka out of her outfit, and then the two were fucking like rabbits for the next few hours.

Just as Harry closed his eyes, he felt something. It was like a wave of magic, of some sort. It felt somewhat like a spell flying past him when he was duelling someone at Mahoutokoro. But this felt different… somehow.

"Hey, Kuroka?" he asked.

"Yes, nya?" Kuroka opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Did you feel something just now?" Harry asked. "Like a wave of magic coming over you or something?" Kuroka's brow furrowed for a second.

"No, nya." She replied. "But it doesn't really matter. Let's get some sleep, nya."

"Yes, let's." Harry said, closing his eyes and rolling off Kuroka. Kuroka then climbed onto Harry's chest and fell asleep at once on him, as she was a lot lighter than he was.

Harry, comforted by the warm feeling of his hot Nekoshou mistress on top of him, fell asleep as well.

 **Alright, that's Chapter 2! Harry's Sacred Gear has been revealed, and he is the host of the Longinus-class Sacred Gear: Regulus Nemea!**

 **I'm making him have this Sacred Gear because having Harry be the host of one of the Two Heavenly Dragons is cliché as fuck, and I think that him being a lion would fit in with Kyoto, where he lives.**

 **But now, I'm going to explain Regulus Nemea to anyone who wants to know, as Harry is a full host of it, unlike in canon DxD where Regulus is a Devil in Sairaorg's peerage.**

 **Regulus will be always inside Harry's mind, but Harry will have his own mindscape where he can talk face-to-face with Regulus (who will take the form of a giant lion with a jewel on its forehead, and has a body which is about five meters tall), like Issei with Ddraig and Valian (fem. Vali) with Albion. Regulus can also take the physical form of a huge battle-axe, which Harry is strong enough to handle with one hand (because only scrubs use two hands).**

 **In addition, there is one thing that I wanted to address which some people said in the reviews: Harry is not a Youkai. There is one main difference between the Youkai species, and what Harry is. Harry is a humanoid Nemean Lion (turned by Regulus), and Nemean Lions are native to the country of Greece. Since Harry was turned into a Nemean Lion by Regulus, he is technically a humanoid Greek monster.**

 **On the other hand, Youkais are native to Asia, or more specifically, Japan. And, to reiterate, Harry is a humanoid version of a monster native to Greece.**

 **However, I don't really give a fuck if you guys (or girls) call Harry a Youkai, because he basically is a Youkai in everything but name.**

 **Now, regarding Mahoutokoro's robing system. Here is the robing system relative to Hogwarts, so you get a good idea of what Harry's skill and power level is, wizarding-wise.**

 **Pink robes: Pretty much no magical skill whatsoever**

 **Yellow robes: Some magical skill, but below your average Hogwarts first-year**

 **Green robes: Average first-year student**

 **Blue robes: Average second-year student**

 **Purple robes: Average third-year student**

 **Black robes: Average fourth-year student**

 **Red robes: Average OWL student**

 **Bronze robes: Straight-O OWL student**

 **Silver robes: Average NEWT student (where Harry is right now)**

 **Gold robes: Straight-O NEWT student**

 **Okay, now that that's out of the way, I have to ask (like I do with every fucking chapter of my fanfics, it's kinda my schtick at this point)…**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I'd love to hear! The next chapter of Runaway Gremory is coming soon, I promise! For all those who read this fic and RWG too, I'm sorry that the next chapter of that is taking so long.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Season GoF - Chapter 3

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Harry's emerald green eyes began to open, slowly. They flickered, open and closed, for a few seconds, before he opened them fully. Reaching up to brush his fringe out of his eyes, the first thing he saw was Kuroka, snuggled close to his chest on his right side, her open mouth drooling slightly, her body slowly rising and falling from her deep breathing, and her black hair splayed everywhere.

It was an incredible sight to see.

Suddenly feeling a weight on his chest, Harry looked up and saw Kunou, in her usual position, sleeping on top of Harry's chest. Looking to his left, Harry saw Yasaka sleeping gently as well.

Speaking of Yasaka, she was the first of the three to open her eyes, and she looked into her son-in-law's eyes with a smile.

"Morning, Harry." She whispered, gently kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Yasaska." Harry replied, letting Yasaka crawl up the bed a bit more so she could cuddle him better. Yasaka gently rubbed her head into the crook between Harry's neck and his shoulder, gently inhaling his smell, which she found absolutely intoxicating.

"I got a call from Amaterasu last night." She said, looking at Harry. Amaterasu was the Shinto Goddess of the Sun, the only goddess to be ranked in the Ultimate-Tier, and one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World.

She was also a member of Harry's harem.

Yeah, you read right, Harry has a GODDESS in his harem. Lucky motherfucker.

"She's coming over today." Yasaka informed Harry. "She didn't say why, but I think I've got an idea."

"…Shuri isn't coming, is she?" Harry asked, his voice suddenly turning alarmed. Shuri Himejima was the vanguard of Amaterasu, and a former Shinto priestess.

Shuri had married a high-ranking Fallen Angel some time ago, and according to Amaterasu, the two had had a child. The three of them lived happily for about seven years, until some assassins from Shuri's family had hunted her down and killed her, believing her to have been 'corrupted' by the Fallen Angel. They had also kicked her out of the family for marrying the Fallen Angel.

Like you could be corrupted beyond being as much of a BDSM-loving sadist as Shuri, but that was irrelevant.

Anyway, Amaterasu, enraged at this injustice, had taken Shuri under her metaphorical wing, and brought her back to life as her vanguard. Shuri also became the second of three beings to be blessed with Amaterasu's famous black flames, the first being Amaterasu herself, and Harry being the third.

She also scared the ever-loving shit out of Harry.

"Maybe~" Yasaka gave a feral grin.

"Oh, fuck." Harry whispered. "You remember what she did to me the LAST time we saw each other?"

"Didn't she tie you to this bed and go to town on you for upwards of eight hours?" Yasaka asked, her grin becoming wider.

"Yes." Harry squeaked.

"Oh well, you liked it. I heard you telling Kunou." Yasaka said, offhandedly. "I know full well that you're a sa~do~mas~o~chist~." She purred into Harry's ear. Harry blushed.

"Y-yeah, I kinda am." He muttered.

"And since you enjoyed what Shuri did, there's no problem then." Yasaka replied.

"What were you saying about Shuri?" Both Harry and Yasaka looked up to see Kunou waking up slowly. "Morning, Harry."

"Morning, love." Harry gave his wife a tender kiss. "And Amaterasu's coming over." He gulped. "And Shuri may or may not becoming with them."

"Oh, damn." Kunou muttered.

"Yeah." Harry replied, his face slightly pale. "I don't dislike Shuri, she just-"

"Creeps you the hell out, nya?" Kuroka was up now.

"Right in one, Kuroka." Harry replied, gently rubbing his hand through her cat-ears and hair. He then addressed the three sexy ladies in bed with him. "Can you all get off me? If Amaterasu's coming I think I'll need a shower first."

"Yeah, sure." Kunou got off Harry's chest, and unwrapped her tails from him. Yasaka and Kuroka did the same, and let Harry get out of bed. On the spot, Kunou jumped up and wrapped her arms around Harry from behind, pressing her sizable breasts into his back.

"Why don't we all have a shower together?" she asked, kissing her husband on the neck. "It'll save you peeking on Mother and Kuroka while they shower."

"They know I do and they don't mind." Harry replied. "But now that you mention it, we haven't had a shower together in quite a while."

"Fair point." Kunou conceded.

"Then it's decided." Yasaka grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on, I'll get the shower going for us four."

 **Line Break**

"Thank you for coming this morning." Dumbledore told James, Lily, McGonagall and Snape. "As you may know, Lily performed a blood ritual, with my supervision, that allowed her to see where her son Harry is."

"And?" James prompted, after a pause.

"I do not know how he got there..." Dumbledore said. "But Harry is currently in Japan. The city of Kyoto, to be exact." There was silence for a few seconds, before everyone started asking questions at the same time.

"How did he end up in Japan?"

"Why is he in Japan in the first place?"

"Can we go?"

Dumbledore had to fire a bang from his wand in order to silence them.

"Now, I just said that I don't know how he got there, and I don't know anything about it. Other than the fact that Harry is there, I know nothing."

That shut everyone up for real.

"Now." Dumbledore said. "Since the First Task will take place on the 24th November, and today is the 2nd November, we have just over three weeks to go to Japan and collect Harry."

"Then let's go now." James said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Both Lils and I want to see Harry, and neither of us care if you let us go or not, Dumbledore. We're going."

"What you said doesn't matter, James." Dumbledore replied. "Because we are of the same mind. I am also one for getting Harry sooner rather than later."

"Then let's go!" James and Lily said at the same time.

 **Line Break**

After a hot (in more ways than one) shower, Harry, Yasaka, Kunou and Kuroka were standing in the courtyard of Yasaka's palace, waiting for the arrival of Amaterasu, and maybe (Harry was hoping with all his heart that she wouldn't show up) Shuri.

Kunou was gently holding Harry's hand, and Harry had his other arm around Kuroka, who was lightly purring.

Suddenly, right in front of them, a small whirlwind of black flames appeared. They slowly got larger and larger, and they felt hotter and hotter, until they suddenly collapsed, and in their place stood a creature.

The creature was a pure-white wolf, with crimson markings all over her body. Her tail looked vaguely like a calligraphy brush. The wolf's body was about four feet long, and it stood at around two and a half feet tall.

The wolf looked at the four youkai (or rather, three youkai and one humanoid Greek monster) and the flames appeared again. Once they dissipated, there stood a beautiful woman.

She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, and had long black hair that, like Harry's, went down to her back. However, unlike Harry's hair, her hair was straight. She had slightly pale, unblemished skin, and she wore a formal kimono at her outfit. Her breasts were quite large, larger than Kunou's, but not as large as Yasaka's or Kuroka's. Her hips were rather wide, but not too wide. She was the very image of a perfect Japanese goddess.

"Oh shit, it IS Ami." Harry grinned, using the nickname that he had given to the goddess in front of him. The woman turned, and focused her golden eyes onto him.

"Well, well, well." She said, in a soft, melodious voice. "If it isn't Harry." She took a step towards him and gently extended her hands, touching his face. Harry felt a warm, calming sensation come over him. "Your skin is as smooth as the day I first felt it. You were nine years old, then."

"You know it." Harry replied, softly. "It reminds me of when I'd keep you warm when your flames couldn't do it for you." Amaterasu smiled, again.

"I wish we could do that again some time." Amaterasu said. "But some people have just been hogging you all to themselves ever since I burned your relative's house down and killed them."

"To be fair, Kunou is my wife, and I thought it was a bit excessive to do that at the time." Harry replied.

"True, true." Amaterasu replied, nodding. "But now you say that you have no problem with those bastards dying by my hand." She stood up, and looked at Yasaka, Kunou and Kuroka.

"Greetings, Yasaka, Kunou and Kuroka." She said, bowing to them. "I trust that you are all well?"

"We're all good, Lady Amaterasu." Yasaka replied, bowing in return. "May I ask the reason of your visit?"

"You just did, Yasaka." Amaterasu replied. "And I decided that today will be my monthly check around Kyoto to see how things are going."

"How long will you be here, Lady Amaterasu, nya?" Kuroka asked.

"Around three days, Kuroka." Amaterasu replied. "I request that I stay at your palace, Yasaka."

"Of course." Yasaka replied. "Is your vanguard coming?"

"Shuri will be here soon." Amaterasu replied. Harry suddenly started sweating bullets.

"Please keep her away from me..." he muttered. "I don't want to go through eight hours if sex with her again!"

"Then why were you writhing and moaning with pleasure the whole time, Har~ry~?"

Harry gulped hard, and an unknown person wrapped their arms around him, pressing their sizable breasts into his back.

"Hello, Shuri." Yasaka grinned at Harry's discomfort.

"Greetings, Yasaka." Shuri replied, gently licking Harry's ear. Harry broke free of Shuri's grasp and whirled around.

The woman standing in front of him looked a lot like Amaterasu, but with a few small differences. For starters, her hair, while black, only went down to her shoulders, and was tied into a ponytail, unlike Amaterasu's hair, which flowed free. Her eyes were green, like Harry's, yet they, along with her expression, screamed lust at such a volume that one's eardrums would be shattered if they heard the scream from the other side of the world. She was also, physically, a little younger than Amaterasu, appearing to only be in her early twenties, and her breasts were slightly larger, yet not to the level of Yasaka or Kuroka.

Harry gulped hard.

"Hello, Shuri." He said, trying not to make eye contact, but those green eyes of hers had a hypnotising quality to them: Harry couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Aww~ what's wrong, Harry?" Shuri asked, making a concerned face. "It makes your handsome face less appealing. Please tell Shuri what's up, I'll be sure to take care of you~" In one swift step, she had closed the difference between herself and Harry, and drawn him into a deep kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, she deepened the kiss further, pressing her tongue into Harry's open mouth, and licking around inside. After a few seconds, she broke off. Harry noticed that she was rubbing her legs together furiously.

"You taste as amazing as ever, Harry." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him again. "Now why don't you come and have some time with your old friend Shuri~?" Before Harry could do or say anything, he and Shuri had disappeared in a flash of the same black fire that Amaterasu had appeared in.

"Can't you control her, Amaterasu?" Yasaka asked, her voice half-concerned, half-amused.

"I can." Amaterasu said. "But I don't intervene in what Shuri does unless she does something that I really don't like."

"And basically kidnapping my husband and going to town on him doesn't bother you?" Kunou asked.

"Not exactly." Amaterasu replied, looking at Kunou. "Shuri knows full well that you are Harry's official wife, and she is willing to take the position of a mistress."

"Both officially and literally, nya." Kuroka grinned. Everyone laughed.

 **Line Break**

The next morning, Kunou looked into Harry's room, and she saw that Harry had his wand out, and casting the 'Episkey' spell, which was used to heal minor injuries. However, Harry was so profficient in the spell, he could perform it (as well as most spells) non-verbally.

Harry finished healing a bruise on his chest, and looked up to see Kunou coming into his room.

"Hey." He said, putting his wand on his bedside table and stretching back on his bed, his lion features out.

"Hey." Kunou replied, getting onto the bed and kissing her husband on the neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied, gently running his hands through her blonde hair and golden fox-ears, as he often did. "Shuri did a number on me, but there's nothing a few healing spells can't fix."

"What if a few healing spells couldn't fix it?" Kunou asked.

"Then I'd just use the Phoenix Tears Ravel gave me." Harry replied, calmly. Both he and Kunou knew that there was no wound, at all, that Phoenix Tears couldn't heal in less than a few seconds. Kunou responded with a simple "Hmm." and closed her eyes, nuzzling herself into Harry's shoulder.

"Where is Shuri?" Kunou asked.

"Asleep in her room, as far as I know." Harry replied. "She is a really heavy sleeper."

"I'll bet." Kunou answered, letting her tails wrap around Harry. She was about to kiss him on the lips, when the door opened, and a guard burst in. The guard was a young female, and was a kitsune, like Kunou and Yasaka, but this girl had five tails, instead of nine. The tails were also brown, unlike Kunou and Yasaka's golden colour.

"Yes?" Kunou asked, looking at the girl, who bowed.

"My apologies, Lady Kunou and Lord Harry, but there are five human wizards outside, and they say they want to see Harry urgently." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Did they say why?" he asked.

"No, Lord Harry." The girl bowed again. "They just said that they needed to see you, nothing more." Harry frowned.

"Where did they say they were from?"

"Magical Britain." The kitsune replied. Harry started for a second, yet neither the kitsune or Kunou noticed. Harry composed himself, and nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right back, Kunou." He kissed Kunou on the forehead, and got out of bed. Grabbing a wand-holster that he'd gotten for his birthday from Rika Phenex (Ravel's mother), using his wand to attach it to his arm, and then clicking his wand into said wand holster, he headed out of his room, and followed the kitsune down to the courtyard.

["I think you should hide your animal features, cub."] Regulus said to Harry, just before he walked into the courtyard. ["It wouldn't do good to flout your real species to a bunch of British wizards. I hear that they are extremely predujicial against youkais."]

'To be fair, I'm not a Youkai.' Harry replied.

["You are in all but name, cub."] Regulus replied.

'Touché.' Harry replied, as the connection was cut. He stepped into the courtyard of Yasaka's palace, where he saw five people waiting for him.

The first was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they were tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. His eyes were a soul-piercing shade of blue, and seemed to twinkle. He wore sweeping purple robes.

The second was a tall, rather severe-looking woman. She wore emerald green robes. She also wore a pointed hat cocked to one side, and always had a very prim expression. She had black hair, tied into a tight bun. She wore square spectacles.

The third was a thin man, with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth. He was dressed in flowing black robes which made him resemble a bat, somewhat. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes.

The fourth was a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Harry noticed that the colour and shape of her eyes were the exact same as his.

The fifth was a tall, thin man in his mid-thirties, with hazel eyes and untidy black hair and stuck up at the back. He wore glasses. Harry noticed that the man's hair was very similar to his before it had extended into the wild, back-length mane he has now.

Before proceeding, Harry decided to subtly use his animalistic and magical instincts to quietly gauge their power. It was wise to do that when meeting other beings.

The one with the beard seemed to be incredibly powerful, much, MUCH, more powerful than Harry. Harry knew damn well that he'd get his ass kicked if he looked for a fight with him on magic alone. If he used his Sacred Gear, humanoid Nemean Lion form and his physical attributes though, it would still be an extremely hard fight.

The old witch in green robes seemed to also be pretty powerful, though not as much as the one with the beard. Harry was slightly less sure that he'd lose if he fought her, but despite being a battle-maniac, he didn't think it would be wise to pick fights all the time.

The hook-nosed one also seemed to be powerful, yet he seemed to be below Harry's power level. But Harry knew that when he fanned out his magic to sense other being's power, he could only sense their power. He recalled one time that he'd tried to fan out his magic to sense Amaterasu's power… and woke up in his room a week later with a migraane. The point was that Harry couldn't sense skill: only power.

The one with red hair seemed to be somewhat powerful, the same as the hook-nosed one. She seemed to be looking at Harry in amazement.

The final one was the weakest of the bunch. He also seemed to be looking at Harry in amazement.

"Yes?" Harry said, after a few seconds. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"How do you do, Harry?" the first wizard, the one with the beard, said, stepping forward and extending his hand. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." Harry silently shook Dumbledore's hand, looking carefully into his face.

["Careful, cub."] Regulus warned Harry. ["This wizard seems to be a Legilimens, who you know about. I'll work on keeping him out of your mind."]

'Thanks, Regulus.' Harry replied, focusing his mind back on Dumbledore.

"This is Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and James and Lily Potter…" Harry's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the word 'Potter', his own surname. His eyes flicked to James and Lily.

"James and Lily are your parents, Harry." Harry's eyes flicked to Dumbledore, then back to his parents, who were advancing towards him, Lily with her arms outstretched.

Purely by instinct, Harry let his body drop backwards to the ground. Catching himself on his hands, he used them to cushion the fall, and permit him to roll backwards. Once he landed on his feet again, he jumped backwards, and landed neatly on his feet again. He regarded James and Lily with a suspicious eye, and both looked slightly saddened that Harry didn't want to hug them.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said. "Your parents didn't want to hurt you. They only wanted-"

"Albus, see this from Harry's point of view." McGonagall replied. "Two people who he hasn't seen for thirteen years, thanks, in part, to you, come towards him looking for a hug. Would you want two strangers to be hugging you?"

"Ahh." Dumbledore said. "I-I guess not."

"We're sorry, Harry." Lily said, looking at Harry, hoping that their son would understand. "We just-"

"I heard what Dumbledore was going to say." Harry said. "I'm just…" he remembered his experiences in his first six or so months of knowing Kunou. "Uncomfortable, around new people, okay?" Lily nodded in understanding, and stepped back, James doing the same.

"Anyway, Harry." Dumbledore said. "We have come here to tell you that on Halloween night, you have been selected for a competition."

"Competition?" Harry repeated. "I don't remember registering for a competition." 'Regulus, did I get drunk and register for some competition while I was wasted out of my ass again?'

["No, cub. I'd have told you if you did."] Regulus replied.

"The competition is called the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore continued. "You have been chosen as a champion to compete in it." Harry had heard about the Tournament. It was a competition between three of the main European wizarding schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and the three champions were selected by a magical artefact named the Goblet of Fire. It was discontinued in 1792, as the death toll of the champions had gotten to over a third (in layman's terms, out of every three champions chosen, one would die).

"Okay, so the Tournament's apparently been continued." Harry said. "And I'm a champion for it?"

"That is correct." Dumbledore replied. "So, if you would come with us to Hogwarts, and-"

"Wait a minute." Harry interupted. "Do you even hear how dumb you sound when you say I've been chosen? We're in Japan, and Halloween was only two nights ago. It is PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE for me to get to Scotland, register for a Tournament, the TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, no less, and make it back to Kyoto in a week, let alone two days!"

["Technically, you could, cub."] Regulus said, inside Harry's mind. ["Your use of a magic-circle could get you anywhere in the world in about a minute."]

'You're not helping, Regulus!' Harry replied, cutting the link and focusing on Dumbledore.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, trying to reason with the young Potter. "If you refuse to compete in the Tournament, you will be killed for breaking a binding magical contract."

"I thought that some bullshit like that would happen." Harry muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Well," he said, sighing. "I'm not sure that the Goblet WILL kill me, but I don't feel like taking the chance and finding out."

"So are you going to come?" McGonagall asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied. "I could use something to do. But can I stay here for a few more days? There's something I really need to do and it cannot wait."

"I suppose that is reasonable." Dumbledore replied. "One of us will come for you in three days, is that acceptable?"

"It is." Harry replied. "See you then."

"Goodbye for now, Harry." Dumbledore said, turning around and striding out of the courtyard, his four lackeys (that was what it looked like) in tow.

["Why did you ask them to come back in three days, cub?"] Regulus asked.

'Because, Regulus,' Harry replied, grinning. 'Tomorrow is the day I have my golden-robe test at Mahoutokoro!'

 **Line Break**

"Incarcerous!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at one female student. Ropes burst from his wand and tied the girl up, making her unable to move. He cast a non-verbal Disarming Charm at the girl, and her wand flew out of her hand. Sensing something coming, he ducked, as a Stunning Spell went over his head. He turned around and cast a non-verbal Body-Bind Curse.

The student who nearly got him, a male, blocked the curse with a Shield Charm and conjured a wall of marble to shield himself against any further attacks.

Harry poured everything into his wan, pointed it at the marble, and roared "EXPULSO!" The wall exploded in chunks of marble and dust. The student behind the wall tried to Banish the dust away, but Harry came jumping through it, and hit the student with a point-blank Body-Bind. The student flew backwards and landed on the floor, stiff as a board.

"That's it!" a teacher called out, and an elderly male stepped into the arena, with a huge smile on his face. "The winner of this battle royale, and the youngest student to ever gain golden robes, and therefore graduate from Mahoutokoro Schol of Magic is... Harry Potter!"

Harry grinned widely as the silver robes he was wearing slowly turned to gold, signifying his graduation. He shook the hand of the teacher, and walked out of the arena, where four women were walking towards him. The first of those four yelled "HARRY!" and ran towards him, jumping into his arms.

This was Le Fay Pendragon. Le Fay was a cute, English girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes; being 14 years of age. She wore the standard robes for Mahoutokoro, but in red, instead if gold, like Harry's. Le Fay was known as the second-most popular student of Harry's age group, Harry himself being the most popular.

She was the pact magician of Ravel Phenex, or Ravel Zepar, as she was now known, and Ravel was standing behind Le Fay.

Ravel was a beautiful young girl at the age of 14, with dark blue eyes. She had long, blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions, mimicking a bird's tail, protruded from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, as she was a former member of the Devils House of Phenex, gave her a bird-like appearance. She did not attend Mahoutokoro as a student, but she turned up often to check on Le Fay. Also, it was a well-known fact that she had a major crush on Harry, as did Le Fay.

The third person was Rika Phenex, Ravel's mother. Or rather, she was known now as Rika Zepar, which was the House she belonged to before she married into the House of Phenex. Rika could only be described as an older and taller version of Ravel, with the same hairstyle as her daughter She wore an elaborate dark purple dress, and light purple forearm-length gloves.

The fourth woman was a teacher at Mahoutokoro, and Rika's pact magician: Lucretia Zola. Lucretia was an extremely beautiful Italian woman, with light brown back-length hair, purple eyes, and a figure that would put most supermodels to shame. She wore a red dress that hugged her figure brilliantly, and left very little to the imagination.

"Hey, Le Fay." Harry hugged the young girl in his arms. "You okay?"

"Of course I am, Harry." Le Fay smiled, hugging him tightly. "I just watched my best friend becoming a Gold and graduating!" She then took on a comically sad look. "But I won't be able to see you around anymore." She hugged Harry tightly, who let Le Fey hug him.

"Don't be sad, Le Fay." Harry said. "You can come and visit me whenever you want to in Kyoto." Le Fay's face went straight back to it's happy look again.

"Of course I will, Harry!" she smiled.

"That's good." Harry replied, letting Le Fay go. He looked up and took in the other three women. "Hi, Ravel." Ravel blushed slightly at being addressed by her crush.

"Hi, Harry." She said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Harry replied. "Are you and Rika enjoying the house I bought you in Kyoto?"

"We're enjoying it a lot, Harry." Rika replied. "Though I wish you'd come over and visit more often. I've been really lonely since I divorced from my cheating bastard of a former husband Renzo."

"I've been busy." Harry replied. "Though when I have the chance, I'll come over."

"Great." Rika smiled. "I'll be waiting for you~" With a wink in Harry's direction, she and Ravel left, along with Le Fay, leavibg Harry and Lucretia alone.

Before Harry could say anything, Lucretia said "Come with me, Harry." And led him off down a corridor.

After about three minutes of walking, they came to a door. Lucretia tapped it with her wand, and opened the door. She and Harry walked into her office, and the door closed and locked automatically.

"So, Harry." Lucretia said, as she sat on her desk, her legs crossed. "You've become a Gold, and graduated."

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"And you're the youngest person to ever graduate, too." Lucretia said, with a smile.

"That's right." Harry said, returning the smile.

"Congratulations." Lucretia grinned, sliding off the desk and walking slowly towards Harry. "Do you remember the promise we made, a year and a half ago?" Harry remembered full-well.

"Yeah, I remember." He said. The promise was, for those who want to know, that if Harry were to become the fastest student to ever graduate from Mahoutokoro, Lucretia would offer herself as a prize to him, as the teacher harboured a massive crush on the teen.

And if she said that she hadn't been pleasuring herself to thoughts of Harry every few nights for the past two years, she'd be the biggest liar ever.

"Well, you've fulfilled your end of the bargain." She said, stopping and drawing her wand. "Now let me fulfill mine." With a single wave of her wand, the dress disappeared, and her nude body was revealed to Harry.

"Come here and claim your prize, my~se~xy~li~on~" she whispered, sitting on her desk. Revealing his lion features in an instant, Harry pushed her against the desk and kissed her, pinning her down. While being kissed, Lucretia reached out and removed Harry's robes, trousers and underwear with one wave of her wand, revealling his naked body. In particular, his long, thick erect dick, which Lucretia's eyes zeroed in on.

"Oh my, me likey." Lucretia giggled. "We're going to have a lot of fun together."

Harry and Lucretia wouldn't emerge from Lucretia's office for a long time.

 **And that's the third chapter done! Harry has learned about the Triwizard Tournament, and he has also graduated from Mahoutokoro! And we know who killed the Dursleys!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Review, and let me know! Also, I've made a few changes to the first couple of chapters, so you might want to read them again so you know.**

 **See you in the next chapter, where Harry finally sets foot in Hogwarts!**


	4. Season GoF - Chapter 4

**Anything you own isn't mine.**

"So, this contract really is binding, Amaterasu?" Kunou asked Amaterasu for what seemed like the fiftieth time. They (Harry, Kunou, Yasaka and Amaterasu (Shuri was still in bed, and Kuroka had gone to take a bath)) were all sitting in the lounge of Yasaka's palace, and discussing the meeting Harry had had with the five wizards.

"Yes, it's binding, Kunou." Amaterasu replied. "The artefact that chooses the Champions for the Triwizard Tournament, the Goblet of Fire, creates a binding contract between itself and the champions chosen. The Goblet will take the life of any champion who refuses to compete in the Tournament."

"But can't you make it so Harry doesn't have to compete, Amaterasu?" Yasaka asked. "So Harry doesn't die?"

"I daren't." Amaterasu replied. "All the actions of gods and goddesses leave traces of them, and all beings, even humans, can pick up on those traces, though only those who know of the supernatural can recognize these traces for what they truly are."

"So…?" Kunou asked, and Amaterasu sighed.

"So, Kunou, on the off-chance that someone does notice what I've done, they'll blab it around everywhere, and then what do you think would happen?"

"Mass panic." Harry replied, before Kunou could. "Humans, like any other being, fear what is stronger than them, no matter how benevolent the stronger being is. It will always be feared."

"Exactly right." Amaterasu replied. "So, I'm afraid that Harry has to compete in the tournament, or he dies."

"Okay, I'll compete in the Tournament." Harry replied, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"How can you be so casual about this, Harry?" Kunou asked her husband.

"I can be casual…" Harry paused for effect. "By being casual. It's that simple, Kunou. You should really try it out sometime."

"What I meant to say was…" Kunou replied, through gritted teeth. "Was WHY are you being so casual?"

"Because" Harry replied, patiently. "Since I've literally just graduated from Mahoutokoro, life will, inevitably, get somewhat repetitive. I'll need something to spice it up every once in a while."

"But we were going to start a family~!" Kunou whined. "And have kids!"

"Seriously, Kunou." Harry replied. "Ami's read up on the Triwizard Tournament, and it only lasts about seven months. That's seven months, just over half a year, out of the hundreds, possibly even thousands of years the pair of us have to live. Also, don't put that thought in Yasaka's head."

"She already has." Yasaka replied, with a foxy grin on her face.

"Shit." Harry muttered. "But you see my point, Kunou."

"Of course I do." Kunou replied, in a resigned tone of voice. "But when you get taken to wherever that Tournament takes place, I am coming with you. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry replied, coolly. There was no arguing with Kunou once she was set on something.

At that moment, Kuroka came into the lounge. Her kimono was back on, and her hair was slightly wet.

"The bath's free, Harry, nya." She said.

"Thanks, Kuroka." Harry replied, getting up of his mother-in-law's lap. Stretching, he walked out of the room. No-one noticed, but Yasaka's golden eyes were fixed on her son-in-law with unbridled lust.

 **Line Break**

Ten minutes later, Yasaka was lying on her bed, completely naked, and masturbating furiously. One hand on her enormous breasts, pinching and twisting her diamond-hard nipples, and the other hand was fingering her sopping wet, tight pussy with three fingers, imaging the cock of a certain humanoid Nemean Lion inside her.

"Oh, Harry!" Yasaka moaned her son-in-law's name. "Fuck this naughty mother! Give it to your dirty mother-in-law! She wants, no, needs to be fucked~!" Her lusty moans resounded throughout her room as she kept pinching and twisting her nipples, as well as fingering herself, with four fingers this time. "I'm so hot for you…" she whispered, while licking her lips, wishing that she was sucking on Harry's cock, and making him cum down her throat.

Reaching into her bedroom drawer, Yasaka pulled out a large black dildo. It was eight inches long, and two inches thick: not as long or as thick as Harry's cock, but it would have to do.

Taking her four fingers out of her pussy, Yasaka plunged the dildo into her pussy, wishing it was Harry's dick.

"Ohh, fuck~! Not so hard, Harry!" she moaned, fantasizing about Harry. "Don't be so rough with your wife's mother! Please~!" she then let out a shriek of pleasure, as she came. Her womanly juices coating the dildo as she came again and again. After what seemed like ages, she finally stopped cumming. She took the dildo out of her pussy, licked her juices off it, and slipped it back into her drawer.

"I'm such a naughty, depraved mother." She whispered, standing up. "I need my son-in-law's cock~" she then walked out of her bedroom, across the hallway of her palace, and into the bathroom, which she knew was unlocked.

 **Line Break, minutes earlier…**

"Ahh~" Harry let out a soft moan of pleasure, as he sank his whole body into the bath. He took baths quite often, as he loved the heated water on his skin, as well as washing his ears, fur and two tails.

The bath, and bathroom itself, was huge: magically expanded by Yasaka to be basically an enormous, heated swimming pool. There was a changing room for the clothes that people hung up when they wanted to come in here.

His mind idly wandered to whenever one, or more, of his harem, or pride, as he preferred to call it, came into the bath with him. He really enjoyed fucking them, pounding them against the wall of the bath, or just outside the bath, while some more of his lovers had sex with each other.

He grinned perversely at the memory of Kunou, Yasaka, Kuroka, Amaterasu and himself partaking in an orgy, in this very bathroom. He enjoyed fucking Kunou doggy-style, making out with Yasaka, and fingering Amaterasu and Kuroka with one hand each all at the same time. Then the four of them would swap around, and everyone would get fingered, made out with, and fucked. Multiple times.

It always got Harry hard as steel whenever he thought about it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Harry." Harry jumped, and turned around. Standing in the doorway, completely naked, was Yasaka.

"Hi, Yasaka." Harry grinned at his mother-in-law. Yasaka smiled at Harry, and stepped into the bath herself, getting close to Harry.

"Would you like me to wash you, Harry?" Yasaka asked, reaching for a bottle of hair/body wash shampoo.

"Sure, Yasaka." Harry replied, letting Yasaka lift him up and gently place him in her lap.

As she sprayed shampoo onto her hands, she gently placed her slender hands in Harry's long hair, and began to gently lather his hair in the stuff.

"Just relax, Harry." Yasaka cooed, into her son-in-law's ear. "Let me take care of you." After finishing with Harry's hair, and using her hands to scoop water onto Harry's hair until it was free of suds, she then sprayed the shampoo on her breasts. She then pressed said breasts into Harry's back, moving them around so she got every spot on Harry's muscular back.

"Do you like your mother's breasts on your back, Harry?" Yasaka whispered into Harry's ear. Gently wrapping her arms around Harry, she lightly kissed his neck.

"Hell yeah, I do." Harry replied. "I love it, Yasaka."

"I'm glad." Yasaka said, kissing Harry's neck again. Her hand began to slowly move downward, to Harry's fast-hardening cock. "Ooh, it looks like Harry's little friend has woken up and wants to play." Her hand closed around it and slowly began stroking it. "Maybe it's not so little~" she whispered.

Harry moaned lightly at Yasaka's touch. He tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she held hard onto him.

"Ah, ah, ah…" she sang. "Not yet, Harry. You'll get to have your fun soon." She continued stroking Harry, but a little faster, to get him worked up even more.

Harry could only writhe around while in her grasp. He might love Kunou more than everyone else in his pride combined, but the kitsune MILF was just so good at making him cum.

And cum he did.

"Good boy~" Yasaka whispered, kissing him on the ear. "Now why don't you turn around, and give this naughty mother a good pounding?" She let go of Harry, and let him turn around so he was facing her naked form.

"You look sexier and sexier the more times I get to fuck you." Harry whispered, kissing Yasaka on the neck.

"Thanks." Yasaka grinned, reaching down and stroking Harry's cock. "Now please, Harry." She gave him a deep kiss. "Punish your naughty mother, for lusting after her son-in-law." Precum leaked out of Harry's cock at Yasaka's dirty talk. She knew he loved it, a lot.

"Well, if you want it..." Harry lifted Yasaka's dripping wet, naked body out of the water, set her on the floor, spread her legs and inserted, balls-deep, inside her. "Then that's the way you're gonna fucking get it!"

 **Line Break**

Harry and Yasaka were at it for over five hours: in the bathroom, in the changing room, and finally in Yasaka's own room.

Harry was on the brink of passing out, but hey. That's what you get for screwing a kitsune MILF.

He was lying in his own room the next morning, recuperating from the wild sex he'd had.

["You and Yasaka were at it for a long-ass time, cub."] Regulus spoke, from Harry's mind.

'Yeah, we were.' Harry replied, stretching and yawning. 'Do I need reminding about anything today?'

["Yes, someone from England is coming to pick you up."] the Nemean Lion inside Harry's head replied.

'Right.' Harry replied. 'I'll wear my gold Mahoutokoro robes. And bring Kunou with me.'

["Not that I don't want you to, but why?"] Regulus asked. Harry grinned.

'Because she would burn me to death if she didn't.'

 **Line Break**

Harry was standing, in his golden Mahoutokoro robes (and his animal features hidden), Kunou by his side (her animal features also hidden), and both holding a suitcase, in the yard of Yasaka's palace. In Harry's suitcase (which was magically expanded) were some clothes, his phone, headphones, a Bluetooth speaker, laptop, New 3DS, Nintendo Switch and his TV.

In Kunou's bag were just some clothes, and her New 3DS. All the electronics in both bags were bewitched with a spell that let them be used inside magical environments.

A very, very useful spell, for obvious reasons.

"They should be here any second now, Kunou." Harry said to his wife.

"I guess." Kunou replied. "I wish the contract wasn't binding, though."

"Me too." Kunou replied, before someone appeared at the gates. Harry recognised them.

It was Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Harry." Dumbledore said, walking towards the pair of them. "I've come to bring you back to Hogwarts."

'Back?' Harry thought, looking Dumbldore up and down, down and up, and side to side. 'I never went in the first place.'

"Yeah, I guess you have…" Harry paused.

"I am Professor Dumbledore to the students, but you may call me Albus." Dumbledore said, thinking that it would be good to be on a first-name relationship with the boy.

"Albus." Harry repeated, nodding.

"Who is this lovely young lady, Harry?" Albus inquired, looking at Kunou with his twinkling blue eyes. Kunou shuddered, inwardly.

"This is my wife, Kunou." Harry replied, calmly. Kunou nodded in greeting to Albus. "And she'll be coming with me, is that alright?"

"Your wife?" Albus' eyes widened. "Well, I must offer my congratulations, Harry. And yes, it is perfectly understandable to bring your loved one with you."

"Whatever." Harry replied. "Are we going, or what?"

"Ah, eager to get going, I see." Dumbledore said, nodding. He then pulled something out of his robes: a boot.

"This is a Portkey, Harry." He said, holding it out. "You just need to touch it with any part of your body."

"That's _so_ what he said." Harry said. He placed his hand onto the boot, Kunou and Dumbledore doing the same.

There was a quick jerk behind Harry's naval, and his feet left the ground. He could feel Kunou on his left, her shoulder banging into his occasionally. He, Kunou, Dumbledore and the boot were speeding in a howl of wind and colour, until he felt himself dropping.

Getting a very quick look at how far the ground was from him, he positioned his body quickly, and landed on the ground.

Letting himself crumple into a heap, he dropped his suitcase, and used his hands to propel himself into a landing roll.

He pulled the roll off perfectly, and was on his feet in half a second, which let him get a look at what was in front of him.

An enormous castle, at least seven floors high, stood proud and tall in front of Harry. It had many turrets and towers, and Harry could sense many wizards inside. Some seemed to be very trained wizards (presumably the teachers) and others seemed to be varying degrees of untrained.

Must be the students.

"Welcome, Harry." Dumbledore said. "To Hogwarts."

 **Line Break**

"I've had the house-elves prepare a room for you two." Dumbledore said, leading Harry and Kunou down a corridor on the first floor, to a concealed wall. "Just say any password you want to, and the door will open for you." Harry thought for a moment.

"Pride." He said, simply. The wall slid aside, and opened into a bedroom. The bedroom was pretty bare, apart from two single beds pushed up against a wall. Harry scoffed, took out his wand and waved it. The beds then merged together and expanded, to create a much larger bed.

"That's better." He said, turning to Dumbledore. "When's dinner?"

"In about half an hour." Dumbledore said. "Please make yourselves comfortable." He left the room.

 **Line Break**

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, everyone was talking excitedly. Professor Dumbledire had just announced that, somehow, there was a FOURTH champion for the Triwizard Tournament, and he would be arriving any moment! Everyone was in extreme anticipation to see this new Champion.

"What do you mean, you forgot the song, Kunou?" a voice said, from outside, effectively stopping the talk immediately. "You know, fuck it. I've hooked up the speaker, just take my phone and hit random. No, don't scroll through my music, just hit random! Okay, 3… 2… 1!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and two people, a male and a female, came in.

The male was an exceptionally handsome boy, in his mid-teens. He had long, shoulder-length black hair, emerald-green eyes, and a very muscular figure. He wore golden robes, and seemed to carry himself like a predator would.

The female was a pretty, scratch that, drop-dead GORGEOUS girl, in her mid-to-late teens. She had long, golden hair that reached down to her back, and matching eyes. She had a voluptuous figure, and seemed to carry herself like a proper pure-blood wife should (in the eyes of certain people)

But what got everyone (the muggle-borns, mainly) laughing was the song that was playing out of seemingly nowhere.

 _I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_

 _Gotta make you understand_

 _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you…_

 **Well, that's Chapter 4! Sorry it was really short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I'd really love to know!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Season GoF - Chapter 5

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Everyone was now laughing at the music Harry and Kunou had walked in to.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said, turning to Kunou. "Turn it off, Kunou." Kunou killed the music. "That somewhat worked. I was hoping for a more badass song like 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns N' Roses, but at least it wasn't something like 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks, right?"

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore said, standing up. "So glad to see you have joined us."

"It would've been rude not to, Albus." Harry replied, looking at Dumbledore.

"Everyone" Dumbledore addressed the students, who had stopped laughing, and were back to ogling either Harry or Kunou. "This is Harry Potter, our fourth champion."

"Are those robes the golden robes of Mahoutokoro?" a female voice asked, among the whisperings and mutterings. Harry looked to the source of the voice, and saw that the person asking was a girl about his age, with bushy brown hair and matching eyes. She seemed to look very intelligent, and had a 'by-the-books' look to herself. Harry had seen her kind throughout his time at school.

"Yeah, they are. Glad someone noticed." Harry said. "And you are?"

"H-Hermione Granger." Hermione replied, her insides burning with jealousy.

Only the best of the best magical students graduated from Mahoutokoro with golden robes, students who had the equivalent of straight Os in their NEWTs. Only four students had graduated with golden robes in the last decade, and one of them was in the Great Hall right now!

Harry must be so knowledgeable, maybe even more knowledgeable than her!

No, that was impossible, right? She was the best witch of her generation! Everyone said so!

"So, where should we sit?" Harry asked, looking around.

"How about at that table?" Kunou asked, pointing to a table full of people wearing black robes with a badge of a black and yellow badger on it.

"Sure." Harry replied, and he and Kunou took their seat at that table. Suddenly, food appeared on the table, of all kinds.

Harry raised a brow.

'Impressive.' He thought. 'I guess that's one point to this place over Mahoutokoro.' Looking and finding something healthy, he grabbed something, and began eating.

Though one look over at the other tables, and he saw an overweight boy with red hair and hazel eyes just shoving food into his mouth, with no consideration for others around him, and he kept his eyes on his plate.

"So, Harry?" one of the students asked.

"Hmm?" Harry replied, looking up. The student looked a lot like Edward Cullen.

Fuck, the Twilight series was shit.

"How did you get chosen as a Triwizard Champion?" the student asked.

"I dunno." Harry replied, after swallowing. "Probably some convoluted reason that has to do with some random magic lost to the ages, or bullshit like that." He went back to eating. "The only reason I'm here is because I'll probably end up with my magic gone if I didn't. And I don't want that."

["You'd be okay without your magic, though."] Regulus chimed in, in Harry's mind. ["With your Sacred Gear, strength and black flames, you're as powerful as an Ultimate-Class Devil, and you could probably take on a Satan-Class or even a Super-Devil."]

'You're not helping, Regulus!' Harry replied, hotly.

"Oh, okay." The student replied. "My name's Cedric Diggory, by the way."

"Glad to meet you." Harry replied, nodding to Cedric.

"So, what's it like at Mahoutokoro?" Cedric asked, with some other students leaning in to listen, as this person seemed like an interesting person.

The girl who was sitting with him seemed pretty hot, too.

"Really fun." Harry replied. "Yet very, very difficult. I'm one of the four this decade to become a Gold, and the youngest in history."

Everyone looked confused, so Harry kept explaining.

"I've read a bit about Hogwarts, and how the students are educated by year. Mahoutokoro isn't like that. We're educated by skill. You start with pink robes, then when you get to a certain skill level, you get yellow robes, then green, then blue, then purple, then black, then red, then bronze, then silver, and then…" he gestured to his own robes.

"Gold?" someone asked.

"That's right." Harry replied. "If you get gold, you've basically graduated from the school, no matter what age you are."

"And how old are you?" one of the students asked. "You look about 16."

"You know how magical children go through puberty earlier than non-magical people, it depends on how powerful they are?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, I'm only 14."

Everyone was shocked, but not too shocked. There had been records of some wizards looking quite a lot older than they actually were in their younger years.

Harry finished his dinner quickly, as had Kunou.

"Welp, I'm done eating, so I'm going back to my room." He said, making to stand up. "You coming, Kunou?"

"Yeah, sure." Kunou replied, standing up and clinging to Harry's arm.

"See you all later." Harry bade farewell, and left the hall before anyone could call him back.

 **Line Break, later…**

Dumbledore, flanked by McGonagall, Lily and James, was walking down the first-floor corridor to the blank stretch of wall which concealed Harry and Kunou's bedroom.

"So, this is our son's bedroom, Albus?" James asked.

"It is, James." Dumbledore replied. "The password is 'pride'."

"Pride." James said. The wall did not move.

"Pride." He repeated. The wall, again, did not move.

"Why is the door not opening, Albus?" James asked.

"I think there might be some spells on the door to stop anyone coming in right now." Dumbledore said, looking at the wall carefully.

"Well, I think we should leave him alone." Lily said. "Harry is in a place that's foreign to him, after all."

"That's true, Lily." McGonagall replied. "I think we should leave Harry alone, Albus. For tonight."

"Yeah, Albus." James added, after a thought. "We'll have plenty of time to talk to Harry, he's going to be spending seven months here, anyway."

"That is… correct." Dumbledore said. "Very well. We'll leave Harry and his… wife… alone, tonight." He left, with James, Lily and McGonagall following. They all wondered what Harry and Kunou were doing that would require them to stop anyone coming in.

 **Inside Harry's room**

"OHH, FUCK! HARRY, I HAVEN'T BEEN FUCKED BY YOU LIKE THIS IN AGES~!" Kunou shrieked. She and Harry, their animal features out, were on the joint bed. Kunou was below, with her legs spread, and she was shrieking like no tomorrow with how hard Harry was fucking her.

Harry was on top, naked, and screwing her senseless. He lowered his lips from her neck, and moved them onto her breasts. They were nice tits, not as large as Yasaka's, or as smooth as Amaterasu's, but they were lovely boobs, all the same.

"Your pussy is as tight as ever, Kunou!" Harry muttered, sucking on her nipple and gently biting it, just to work her up. "And now, since you're the only female in my pride with me, I can have you like this every night."

Kunou instantly came from the thought of it, right onto Harry's dick. However, Harry just kept thrusting into her, knowing that she was extra sensitive after she came, so he'd get to hear all those lovely screams of pleasure, only amplified even further.

It was a good thing he'd put up soundproofing charms.

And a charm to recognise only his and Kunou's voices, so only they could give the password to their room and be allowed entry. Wouldn't want anyone walking in on them now, would they?

Harry took a sharp intake of breath, as Kunou's pussy tightened, vice-like, around his dick. It felt even more pleasurable to fuck her, and just as easy.

"I think I'm about to cum, Kunou!" Harry shouted, building up the pace of his thrusting.

"FUCKING DO IT!" Kunou yelled, at the top of her voice. "CUM INSIDE ME AND PAINT MY INSIDES WHITE~!" And cum Harry did. Letting out a low moan of his own, he thrusted, balls-deep, for one final time, inside his kitsune wife.

And with that, he flopped on top of her, panting slightly. Kunou, who was panting more heavily, wrapped her arms and her tails around Harry, and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Harry." She whispered. "My mate."

"I love you too, Kunou." Harry replied, rolling off Kunou and closing his eyes. "My wife." Kunou smiled at how peaceful Harry's expression was when he was sleeping, or about to sleep, brushed some strands of hair out of his eyes, and fell asleep also, her arms and tails still wrapped around Harry.

 **Line Break**

Kunou let out a slight groan, as she opened her eyes the next morning. Brushing strands of her golden hair out of her eyes, she sat up in bed.

Looking around, she saw that Harry wasn't around, but there was a note next to her.

 _Gone for breakfast, then training. I'll be back in a couple of hours._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. I've had a bath already. There's a really good bathroom through the door next to the wardrobe. You could use it._

Kunou sighed, breathed in and wrinkled her nose. She smelled horrible!

"Yeah, I'll have a bath, Harry." She muttered, before getting out of bed, pulling some cleaning products out of her suitcase, and heading through the door.

Harry was right, the bath was enormous! About half the size of an Olympic swimming pool in size, and at least a meter deep.

Turning some of the taps on and waiting until the bath was deep enough, Kunou climbed into the bath, and shuddered in pleasure.

The water was pleasantly warm: just the right temperature for her.

She was going to enjoy this bath.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, Harry, dressed in a tight-fitting t-shirt and shorts, was sprinting around the castle as fast as he could.

He was on his seventh journey round, and he'd been going like this for half an hour.

Putting everything he had into these last few strides, Harry powered towards the front door of the castle, and stopped. Sweating and panting heavily, he stayed still for a moment, catching his breath.

Once Harry had fully caught his breath, he went into action. Moving at an incredible speed, one that a teenager definitely SHOULDN'T be able to go at, he looked like a blur to the naked eye, going through complex manoeuvres that would put the Makhai, the male spirits of battle and combat in the Greek pantheon (which the Shinto pantheon got on very well with) to shame. Harry had actually trained with one of them, which was how he'd gotten this good at fighting. As fast as ever, he threw punches, kicks, and performed superhuman feats of agility as he fought off imaginary opponents that only he could see, his movements fluid as water.

Under his training with the Makhai, Harry had done battle against all types of opponents: Large, brutish yet slow ones, small, weak, yet very fast ones, some in the middle of all those categories, and he was creating some of those opponents in his head, remembering their style of fighting, looking for where their next attack would come from, then attacking or defending.

Harry kept like this for over an hour, before he suddenly stopped, his training finished.

"Harry!" Harry looked up, and saw Kunou rushing down to meet him.

"Morning, love." Harry said, grinning and wiping his sweaty brow. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just felt like coming out and seeing you." Kunou replied. "I'm going to go and get some breakfast. I know you've had some already, but can you come with me?"

"Sure." Harry replied, taking off his shirt and wiping his face on it. "Let's go."

After a healthy breakfast of cereal, fruit and toast (and a lot of females staring at Harry's half-naked form, as he was too sweaty to put his shirt back on), Harry and Kunou left the Great Hall.

"Harry?" Harry turned around, and saw Dumbledore walking towards him, with seven people behind him. Two of those seven he recognised as Lily and James.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"Would you and your wife" Harry didn't miss the difficulty Dumbledore had in saying that word. "Please come with me? We need to do the Wand-Weighing Ceremony."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"It's just something to see if your wand is in good condition, Harry." Lily said. "You have a wand, right?"

"Yup." Harry flicked his wand to his hand from his wand-holster, twirled it around in his hands for a second, like a drumstick, and then sent it back to his holster.

"Japanese wand-holster." He said. "Made of a dragon-scale, and prevents the wand being summoned from my person. Neat, huh?"

"Where can I get one of those?" the overweight, red-headed boy asked.

"Kyoto, Japan, if you want this particular model." Harry replied, smirking at the boy. "Also, shut up."

"Harry, please don't be mean to your brother." James chided his son. Harry raised a brow.

"Brother?" he repeated.

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "Brandon Potter is your younger brother." Harry sniggered for a second.

"I don't see any likeness." He said, looking at Brandon. "And he isn't as handsome as me, either."

"Harry, even though what you're saying is true, you don't have to be egotistical." Kunou said to her husband.

"Like the common adult wizard in Magical Britain isn't?" Harry retorted, knowing of the reputation of Magical Britain.

"Touché." Kunou replied, smirking at the somewhat-offended look on Lily and James' faces.

"We're here." Dumbledore said, opening a door to what looked like an unused classroom. Harry, Kunou, James, Lily, him and the other five people went through the door.

"Now, we should be introduced." Dumbledore said, shutting the door. "These" he pointed to the other three champions "Are the other three champions, Harry."

"I'm Fleur Delacour" Fleur said, smiling at Harry. "The Champion of Beaubatons." She was a breathtakingly beautiful witch (though she was nothing compared to the kitsune next to Harry, in his opinion), with long, silvery-blonde hair, large blue eyes, unblemished skin, and a fairly buxom figure.

"Victor Krum, Durmstrang." The next person said. He was a tall, thin, sallow young man, with dark hair and eyes. He had a large, curved nose, thick, black eyebrows, and he looked slightly duck-footed.

"Brandon Potter, Hogwarts!" The red-haired hazel-eyed boy said, stepping forward. "The one who defeated You-Know-Who?"

"Uh… who?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, You-Know-Who!" Brandon said. "The… uh…"

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry asked, raising a brow again. Brandon flinched.

"You… s-said… his name!" he said. "How can you?!"

"What? It's just a name." Harry said. "Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. Come on, for someone who defeated VOLDEMORT, you should be able to say VOLDEMORT's name. VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT-"

Brandon instantly shat himself. Or everyone thought he did, considering the stinky brown stuff that was running down his legs.

"Should've worn the brown pants, bucko." Harry said, giving Brandon a playful punch, which sent Brandon flying over onto the floor. "Huh, I didn't even put 10% of my energy into that punch. Oh well." Without any care, he walked over to one of the tables and sat on it, Kunou sitting beside him. They both pulled out their New 3DS's, and started playing Mario Kart 7 in multiplayer mode.

Or they would have, if two people hadn't come into the room right at that moment.

The first was an old man with pale silvery eyes, grey hair and white skin. The second was a tall, well-built man with fair skin, long black hair, grey eyes and an air of casual elegance.

"Ahh, you're here." Dumbledore stood up. "Everyone, this is Garrick Ollivander, the world-famous wandmaker, and Sirius Black, one of our two Head Aurors at the Ministry of Magic."

"The other is my dad!" Brandon said, getting up.

"Dude, you seriously need to change your pants." Harry said, covering his nose. Fleur and Krum were making similar gestures of discomfort.

"Mr. Ollivander is here to check your wands, Champions." Dumbledore said. "And then there will be someone from the Daily Prophet-"

"More like 'Daily Piece of Corrupt Shit' from what I've heard." Harry whispered to Fleur, who giggled.

"Who will do an interview with all of you." Dumbledore finished.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could I have you first, please?" Ollivander said.

"That's what he said." Harry said, instantly. Kunou promptly fell to the floor, laughing her head off. Sirius and James sniggered, while Krum was smirking slightly. Fleur and Ollivander ignored them, however, and Fleur walked over to him, handing him her wand.

"Hmm…" he said. "Nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood, and containing…"

"A hair from the head of a Veela." Fleur said, in her French accent. "One of my grandmother's."

"Yes." Ollivander replied. "I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands. However, to each their own, and if this suits you..."

Ollivander muttered "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand-tip.

"Very well, very well, this wand is in fine working order." Ollivander said, scooping the flowers up and handing them to Fleur, along with her wand. "Mr Krum, you next."

Krum got up, walked over to Olivander, and gave his wand to him.

"Hmm." Said Ollivander, again. "This is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken. A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…"

He lifted the wand, and examined it.

"Hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he asked Krum, who nodded. "A thicker wand than one usually sees-"

"I bet you he's seen a lot of wands in his life, if you know what I mean." Harry whispered to Fleur, who giggled again, though her face turned slightly green.

"Quite rigid, ten and a quarter inches." Ollivander finished. "Avis!"

The wand let of a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end, and through the open window into the grounds.

"Good." Ollivander said, handing Krum back his wand. "Mr. Brandon Potter?" Brandon jumped up and headed over to Ollivander, handing his wand to him.

"Ahh, this is one of mine." Ollivander smiled. "I remember it well. Oak, and unicorn tail core. Eight inches."

Brandon nodded eagerly. Ollivander looked over the wand, checking for scratches and marks. Evidently he found a lot of them, as he tutted, disapprovingly.

"You should treat your wand with more care, Mr. Potter." He said. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room, and handed the wand back to Brandon mutely. "And now, Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry got up, and walked across the room to the elderly wandmaker. Everyone was quiet, wanting to see the wand of this new champion.

Harry handed the wand over to Mr. Ollivander, and waited.

"My…" Ollivander muttered, turning the wand over and over in his fingers. "Ten inches… black pine of the… did you buy this wand in Japan, Mr. Potter?"

"Made it in Japan." Harry replied, calmly. There were noises from everyone, as in Britain, custom-made wands were illegal.

"Well, in Japan, custom-made wands are perfectly legal to make." Ollivander explained. "They're only illegal in Britain because custom-made wands don't have the Trace on them."

'What a stupid fucking reason.' Harry thought. Little did he know, but Kunou shared the same sentiment.

"Am I right in assuming, Mr. Potter, that there is a law regarding home-made wands?" Ollivander asked Harry, inquisitively. "I presume you know, as you bear the graduate robes of Mahoutokoro Academy of Magic." Everyone tensed up at this (apart from Brandon). Mahoutokoro was renowned as the most gruelling magical school in the world, as only four students has graduated in the past decade.

"Yes, there is." Harry replied. "You have to get the Japanese Trace placed on the wand at the Japanese Ministry."

"I thought so." Ollivander said, furrowing his brow. "I believe that Magical Finland has the same laws, why we don't change our laws to emulate them is beyond me…"

"Finland does a lot of things better than Britain." Lily muttered. "Especially education."

"Anyway, the fact that this wand was made in Japan explains the core of this wand." Ollivander said. "I believe, if I'm not mistaken, that this wand's core is the tail hair of a kitsune?"

"Yes." Harry said, his eyes flicking to Kunou for a second before flicking back to his wand. No-one but Kunou noticed this. However, Dumbledore, Lily, James and Sirius tensed up for a moment at the mention of kitsunes

Kitsunes were a powerful form of Youkai, and were said to have the ability to control fire beyond the capabilities of any human possible (their fire had been harnessed into a spell, but it was considered a very, very dark spell, and only the most learned of wizards and witches could fully control the spell). They were also said to have the ability to absorb the life energy from whoever they chose to, which made them a Dark creature in Magical Britain by default.

Kunou had tensed up herself at everyone tensing up, and she was looking at Sirius with dislike in her eyes. She could sense something… dog-like… about him.

And she didn't like it at all.

Sirius, however, wasn't looking at Kunou. He was looking into Harry's eyes, and attempting to perform Legilimency on him. He wasn't as good as Dumbledore or Snape, but he wasn't too shabby at it.

Sirius managed to make his way into Harry's mind (though, strangely, Harry didn't seem to be doing anything about it), and what he saw would make any normal person shit their pants so hard, they'd have made it to Pluto by the end of the day.

In Harry's mindscape, there was a something.

Despite being completely covered in shadow, there was just enough light around it to see some details. It was enormous, covered in dark golden fur, that did nothing to hide the muscles that were surging with immense power. The hair around the creature's head was thicker, but the worst part of it was its eyes. They locked onto Sirius' eyes with an intensity that, until now, he had never thought possible, and a ferocity that put even Voldemort to shame.

Sirius obeyed his animal instinct, and quickly drew out of Harry's mindscape, then pulled himself back to reality.

The door was opening, and someone else was walking in. She was a woman with blonde hair, set in elaborate curls, which contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles studded with rhinestones, and had thick fingers ending in two-inch nails, painted crimson. Her blonde curls were rigid, she had pencilled-on eyebrows and three gold teeth, as well as large, masculine hands. Her crimson-painted fingernails looked a lot like claws, or talons.

"Ah, Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter." Dumbledore said, welcoming the woman. "She's here to do a small piece on the Triwizard Tournament."

"Maybe not that small, Albus." Rita said, looking at Brandon. Harry shuddered.

"And I thought Shuri was scary when she gave me that look." He whispered to Kunou.

"Shall we start with the youngest champion first?" Rita said, taking hold of Brandon's arm. "Lovely." She replied, to no-one in particular, and dragged Brandon out of the room.

Harry took that moment to stand up and make his way out of the room, Kunou right behind him.

"Harry, stay here." Dumbledore called. "You're supposed to do an interview with-"

"No thanks." Harry replied. "I'd rather not talk to people I don't know, thanks." He then left, with his golden-haired wife behind him.

 **And that's the fifth chapter! Harry has arrived at Hogwarts, and he's been acquainted with the other three champions! He's also had his wand weighed (that's what they said) and we've gotten a bit of insight into wand-laws as well.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! Either new chapter of either Dragon Who Lived or a double update of Runaway Gremory is coming next!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Season GoF - Chapter 6

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was after the wand-weighing ceremony.

Harry and Kunou had left the room before Rita came back, so she couldn't stick her corrupt journalist claws into Harry (not that Kunou would let her come within ten meters of her mate).

Rita had done interviews with Fleur and Krum, and pictures had been taken.

Brandon had gone to get a new set of pants.

And moaned that the pair he'd crapped were his favourite, and that nothing could replace them (even after James had repaired them, and even brought him the exact same pair from the exact same shop).

Harry and Kunou had spent the rest of the day shagging each other's brains out, and neither were seen for the rest of the day.

Thank fuck for soundproofing and locking charms.

But anyway…

It was the day after the wand-weighing ceremony, and Harry and Kunou had sat down at the same table he'd sat at when he came to Hogwarts, in the Great Hall.

Harry had figured out that Fleur was sat on one table, Krum on a different one, and Brandon on another different one. So he and Kunou decided to sit on the only table that didn't have a champion on it.

Makes sense, doesn't it?

"Hey, Harry?" Cedric Diggory, the seventh-year Hufflepuff who Harry had talked to a few days before, asked.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, looking up from his food.

"Look at this article." Cedric said, handing Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry raised his eyebrows at the headline.

 _BRANDON POTTER: YOUNGEST TRIWIZARD CHAMPION OF ALL TIME!_

The whole article was, as opposed to being on the Triwizard Tournament, was basically a full life-story of Brandon. Continued on pages 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14, it explained every part of Brandon's life in much, MUCH too much detail.

Harry like detail (particularly when it was about how amazing Kunou's breasts looked up close) but he knew when it was too much detail.

There were too many examples of such detail to list, but when Harry finally got to the end of the article, he saw that Fleur and Krum's names had been squeezed into the final line of the article (misspelled) and he hadn't been mentioned, by name, at all. He'd only been mentioned as 'a fourth champion who wishes to remain anonymous. I was unable to gain an interview with him.'

"What were you doing that wouldn't get you an interview with Rita Skeeter, Harry?" Susan Bones, a fourth-year Hufflepuff, asked Harry.

"Fucking Kunou into the bed." Harry replied, bluntly. Everyone who heard laughed, blushed, or felt extremely jealous of Kunou that she would get fucked by such a hot guy.

"Uh… what did you think of the article, Harry?" Cedric asked, after recovering from Harry's blunt statement.

"I thought it was a load of shit." Harry replied, tossing the paper back at him. "They should change the title to 'Daily Piece of Kissing the Latest Celebrity's Fucking Ass Instead of Actually Giving News'." Everyone laughed, as most of them knew that the Daily Prophet rarely ever gave news, and when it did, it gave obviously exaggerated versions of the news 'stories' that it told.

Harry yawned, and let Kunou rest her head on his shoulder while he finished his breakfast.

Speaking of the breakfast, most of the food that was served at Hogwarts (and by most, Harry meant about 60%) was just unhealthy slob that was guaranteed to shave years, if not decades, off of one's lifespan. However, there was some healthy food served in the Great Hall.

But not enough.

However, it was enough for Harry and Kunou. Once they finished eating, they left the Great Hall, and decided to go back to their bedroom, and fu- spend time together.

But, alas…

"Hey! You!"

Harry heard the voice of a certain Brandon Potter, and three pairs of feet walking towards himself and Kunou.

"You! Harry Potter!"

"That's better." Harry muttered, turning around. "What is it?" he asked his younger brother **(A/N: Yes, I know a few times that I've stated Brandon to be Harry's older brother, but those were typos. He's Harry's younger brother)** in an uncaring tone.

"You can't speak to the Boy-Who-Lived like that!" a lanky boy with red hair and freckles said.

"I think I just did." Harry said, coolly. "And he's gonna become the Boy-Who-Died in a minute." His voice turned cold, and he released a slight amount of killing intent. The three humans shivered slightly, but Ron took a step forward.

"Hey, babe." He said, smiling at Kunou, and clearly ogling her assets. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"No." Kunou said, bluntly. She took a step away from Ron, and towards Harry. "If you try that with me again, I'll break your arm."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that." Ron said, taking a step towards Kunou and attempting to place his arm around her waist. "I could easily stop you if you were to try any-" Kunou rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron's arm. Sharply pulling it down to the floor, she raised her foot and stamped on Ron's arm, breaking it easily.

Ron shrieked in pain, and jumped away from Kunou. He cradled his destroyed arm, and looked at Kunou, tears in his blue eyes.

"Let that be a fucking lesson to you." Kunou growled. "Touch me again and I'll burn you to a crisp and feed you to a certain dragoness I know, are we clear?"

Ron barely could get the words out in fear, and he ran off.

"Oh, Brandon?" Harry asked. Subtly freezing Brandon with a spell from his wand, he placed his mouth very close to Brandon's ear.

Trying not to vomit from the sheer STENCH coming from him, Harry whispered.

"Vol. De. Mort."

Brandon shat himself for the second time in 24 hours.

 **Line Break**

Sometime after Kunou had broken Ron's arm, Harry and Kunou returned to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry had caught a sight of James and Lily Potter once or twice, and they'd tried to speak to him, but he merely gave one-or-two word replies to their questions, letting no information slip, about anything.

At all.

"Ahh, Harry." Harry looked up, and he saw Dumbledore standing over them. "Would you and your wife mind coming up to my office, for a quick chat?"

"Kunou has a name, you know." Harry said. "But, yeah. Fine."

Harry and Kunou got up from the table, and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. They walked up the marble staircase, and all the way up the castle.

After about five minutes of walking, they reached a large gargoyle.

"Sherbert Lemons." Dumbledore said. It seemed to be a password, as the gargoyle jumped aside. They walked up a short spiral staircase, through a door, and into a room that Harry could only think to be Dumbledore's office.

The office was a large circular room, with many windows, and many portraits of people, presumably old headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. There was a patched old hat on a table next to a large desk, which Dumbledore sat at. Behind him stood James and Lily.

The office also played host to a number of small, spindly tables, upon which were set delicate-looking silver instruments what whirred, emitted small puffs of smoke, and other such functions, as well as a large assortment of books.

Harry looked up, and saw, sat on a large perch, was a real-life phoenix.

It had crimson feathers on its body, and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. Its claws and beak gleamed gold, and his eyes were black.

The Phenex household in the Underworld were known to be extremely close to the immortal bird that it had got its name from, in both powers and emotional connections. Ravel Phenex (or Ravel Zepar, as she was now known), one of Harry's best friends, had expressed a large desire to have a real-life phoenix as a familiar.

But hey.

"Take a seat, Harry, Kunou." Dumbledore said, gesturing to two chairs that DEFINITELY WEREN'T there before. Harry and Kunou sat down, looking at Dumbledore with slight trepidation in their eyes.

"I can't help but notice that Mr. Ronald Weasley has been sent to the Hospital Wing with a broken arm." Dumbledore said. "And I have also heard from numerous students that you, Kunou, were the one who broke Mr. Weasley's arm."

"And?" Kunou asked, calmly. "He deserved it."

"I don't think he did, Kunou." Dumbledore said, trying to placate Kunou.

"Yes, he did." Harry said, glaring at Dumbledore. "Some prick tried to lay his hands on Kunou, she defended himself. Shitley should be grateful I was feeling lazy, and didn't kill him there and then"

"Harry, aren't you being really harsh about this?" James asked. "The Weasleys are a great friend to us, in Magical Britain, and-"

"There is no 'us' when it comes to anything to do with Britain, James, as I've spent the past five years of my life living in Japan." Harry said, coldly. "And I can tell you that after just under 48 hours here, being in Kyoto is much preferable to here." His emerald eyes burned into Lily's own eyes, with such an intensity that Lily, and James, though he wasn't the subject of the gaze, had their instincts screaming at them to get as far away from Harry as possible.

But they couldn't do that. He was their son!

"Harry, is it possible that you would give Mr. Weasley at least an apology?" Lily asked.

"When he apologises for what he attempted to do to Kunou, maybe." Harry said, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse us, I have to go train."

And with that, he and Kunou left the office, leaving the three wizards inside.

 **Line Break**

After nearly murdering himself during today's session of training (and learning to NEVER try to dive into the shallows of a Black Lake without sensing if there were any rocks to hit one's head on), Harry and Kunou returned to Hogwarts for dinner.

The word that Ron had had his arm broken during breakfast, and the fact that Harry and Kunou were not seen for a long time afterwards led people to infer that either Harry, Kunou, or both of them, had had something to do with Ron having his arm broken.

While Harry and Kunou ate, they got constant questions from everyone about what role they played in Ron (who was back at the Gryffindor table, with his arm in a magical cast) going to the Hospital Wing.

"Was it you?"

"What did he say?"

"What did he do?"

"Please go out with me, Harry!"

"Please marry me, Kunou!"

Kunou, having had just about enough, decided to use a sneaky tactic to get herself and her mate out of dinner. Focusing on her powers, she and Harry stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall. When they were out of sight of everyone, Kunou stopped focusing. And everyone in the Great Hall gave a slight start.

Kunou had just cast an illusion, one of the trademark powers of kitsunes, on everyone in the Great Hall. The illusion she'd cast was a relatively simple one, just one to create clones of herself and Harry in the exact places they were in, and cancelling the illusion once she was out of sight.

But enough about the Hogwarts students. They aren't the main characters here.

How about Brandon, Ron and Hermione? They're somewhat main characters, right?

"How could Harry's wife had broken my arm like that?" Ron asked. He was sitting in his bed in the Gryffindor common room, with Brandon and Hermione beside him. "She's only a girl, they can't fight that well!"

"Are you saying that all boys are stronger than all girls, Ronald?" Hermione asked, referring back to the time that she had punched Draco Malfoy in the face, when he had talked about the execution of the now-deceased Buckbeak.

"No!" Ron remembered that moment, and not wanting a broken nose to go with his broken arm, he shut up.

"I'm sure she'll come round and apologize to us, Ron." Brandon said, giving Ron a mock punch... right on the spot his arm was broken at. Ron gave a yell of pain, and swung at Brandon with his not-broken arm.

"YOU FUCKING GIT!" he yelled, his fist connecting with Brandon's face.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!" Brandon yelled back, not able to realise that he might have caused Ron great pain by punching him RIGHT on the broken spot of his arm.

Hermione just sighed, got up, and left the room. There was nothing she could do when Brandon and Ron started fighting.

How they became friends is anyone's guess.

 **Line Break**

"Mmm~" Kunou moaned into her husband's mouth, as she and Harry entered their room, locked at the lips. Harry's hands descended downwards and groped her ass, covered by her shrine maiden outfit. Harry pushed Kunou against the wall of their room.

With that, they continued kissing, Kunou wrapping her legs around Harry's waist. Harry's lips descended, from her wife's pink-coloured lips, and down to the smooth skin of her neck.

"Ahhn~" Kunou moaned, one of her hands resting on the back of Harry's head and forcing him to keep himself there. Not that Harry minded, since he was kissing the exact same spot that had been bitten by Kunou, when he was 11, and Kunou was 13. He remembered the day very well.

He and Kunou were playing video games in his room, and Harry had made a joking remark about he and Kunou getting married in the future. Kunou had then started acting funny for a few minutes, and Harry paid it no mind. Until the end of their gaming session, when Kunou had pushed Harry down onto his bed, and bitten him on the neck.

Insulted by what Kunou had done, Harry had told her to leave, and Kunou had spent the next few hours crying in her room. Yasaka had then come in and sorted things out between the two of them, explaining to Harry that that was how kitsunes marked their mates, and that that meant Kunou held extreme feelings for him. Guilt-ridden, Harry had gone instantly to Kunou's room, and apologized for what he'd done.

Kunou had accepted his apology, and kissed Harry, out of pure emotion. Within six months, the pair of them los their virginities to each other, and within another three, they were married.

But enough focusing on the past.

"Oh, fuck..." Kunou moaned. "Keep going, Harry!" But alas, Harry had other plans.

Lifting Kunou up, he roughly set her down on the bed, and got on top of her. Gently kissing her on the lips (and enjoying the taste of her mouth, once she granted him access), Harry's hands snaked behind her back, and deftly undid her outfit, leaving Kunou in a very skimpy bra and panties.

"My, my." Harry said, removing the bra with no problems. "Wearing such skimpy underwear in a school? What a naughty girl you are, Kunou." He kissed Kunou's perk nipple, and slowly moved his hand downwards, underneath her panties, and started rubbing her sacred area. "And you're this wet already?"

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Kunou moaned, throwing her head back against the bed.

"Oh, I didn't say it was a bad thing." Harry grinned, kissing the other breast. "It'll make it easier when I fuck you into the bed."

"P-please, fuck me, Harry!" Kunou shouted.

I plan to, my little hot sun." Harry replied. Standing up, he threw off his shirt and jeans, revealing his perfect body to his kitsune lover, large erection and all.

Harry got onto the bed, and placed his dick at Kunou's entrance. Giving her a deep kiss, he thrusted all the way inside his wife.

Kunou shrieked in pleasure, but her shrieks were quickly cut off by Harry kissing her.

 **Line Break**

After finishing her dinner, Lily Potter walked up the marble staircase, and turned left. Opening a door, she walked into the first-floor west corridor, where she knew that Harry and his wife were.

As she walked through the door, thoughts ran through her head about the two people that had arrived at Hogwarts under a week before.

She could definitely see herself in him, with his emerald-green eyes, that glowed harder than the sun itself, the style of his hair, which mirrored hers exactly when she was his age.

From what she'd seen of him, as Harry and Kunou were rarely seen around Hogwarts, Lily could see, clear as day, that Harry carried himself just like a lion would: his eyes darted around as soon as he entered a room, searching for threats. He was immensely protective of his wife, Kunou, who Lily was inwardly proud of Harry for finding such a woman to take as his wife. He (or Kunou) would respond ferociously to anyone who got close to them for the wrong reason.

She swore that she could hear Harry growling like a lion when some seventh-year girls had gotten too close to him, and they'd backed off fast after that.

But, Lily had to think about what happened at dinner. She'd realised on the spot (once she'd broken out of it, that an illusion had been placed on everyone in the Great Hall.

She didn't know a single person in Hogwarts who had the ability to create an illusion through magic, except Professor Dumbledore. But even then, he said himself that he was still learning.

So, she suspected that either Harry or Kunou had cast the illusion.

But neither had gotten a wand out beforehand, so that meant that either Harry or Kunou were incredibly talented in the use of illusions, or something else was up.

And a part of her wished that it was the former.

Walking into the corridor, and coming closer to Harry's room, she heard a moaning noise. Identifying it as a female moan, she came closer to the door. Next, she heard a male moan, and the sounds of two pelvises slapping against each other.

Her eyes widened. Harry and Kunou were in there.

And they were having SEX.

Frozen in surprise, Lily could only stand and hear the noses Harry and Kunou were making.

 **Line Break**

"Fuck, Harry!" Kunou shouted, her hands clawing at Harry's back, while he continued thrusting inside her. "I... I'm close! I'm gonna-!" Kunou let out a primal shriek of pleasure, and momentarily gave a spasm from said pleasure. Her inner walls clamped, vice-like, around Harry's cock.

That triggered Harry's own climax, as he thrusted, balls-deep, inside his first lover for the last time. Spurt after spurt of cum shot out of his cock, and inside the body of the nine-tailed fox below him.

Kunou flipped over, and lay on Harry's chest, snuggling into his shoulder.

"You smell so amazing after we've had sex." Kunou mumbled. "It makes me want to go again."

"Unfortunately, unlike you, I can't get infinite stamina from someone else's life-force." Harry quipped, in reply. "Also, I'm tired.

"To be honest, I am too." Kunou said, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Harry tenderly rubbed his hand through her hair, and closed his eyes, feeling as though he'd forgotteb to do something.

'Wait.' He thought. 'Did I put up the soundproofing charms...? Oh, fuck it. It's not like anyone would have heard.'

 **And that's the sixth chapter! Kunou has tried (and failed) to teach Ron his place, Dumbledore has tried (and failed) to get Kunou to apologize to Ron, and Harry tried to fuck his wife... and suceeded.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Season GoF - Chapter 7

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was the day after Kunou had broken Ron's arm, and the day before the First Task. Harry and Kunou came downstairs into the Great Hall, and sat down for breakfast, as they usually did.

"Morning." Harry greeted the Hufflepuffs, as he usually did.

"Good morning, Harry." A fourth-year Hufflepuff, whom Harry vaguely remembered to be called Ernie Macmillan, greeted him.

"Sup." Harry replied.

Not many people were around, as Harry and Kunou slept quite late, due to their 'activities' last night.

Harry idly looked up at the staff table, and surveyed the teachers momentarily.

Snape was watching Harry with a mixture of trepidation and interest.

McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore, who was sneaking glances at Harry every few moments.

Harry looked to James and Lily. They were talking to each other, and throwing looks Harry's way, but Harry noted that whenever Lily looked at him, he saw that she blushed hard.

"Kunou," he whispered to his wife. "I think Lily heard us last night."

"Three things: Don't you put up soundproofing spells, why do you give a fuck, and what makes you think that?" Kunou asked.

"I forgot to put up soundproofing, I don't give a fuck, and what makes me think it: she blushes hard whenever she looks at either of us, we both know that she comes onto the same floor as us every night, for one reason or another." Harry replied. "I think the evidence points that way."

"Well, I don't care." Kunou said, shrugging and finishing her breakfast. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Just go down to the grounds?" Harry suggested. "It might be Magical Britain, but this place's grounds are pretty fucking beautiful."

"I concur." Kunou replied. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Harry replied, standing up. "Let's be off." Harry and Kunou walked out of the Great Hall, and towards the wooden doors.

"Hey! You!"

'Oh, fuck my life sideways.' Harry muttered. He continued walking towards the doors of the castle, ignoring the loud stomping steps that were coming closer and closer to him.

"You! Harry, I think!"

"What?" Harry sighed, turning around. "What could you possibly want, Brandon?"

"What I want?" Brandon asked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No." Kunou stated bluntly. "It isn't obvious what you want, you pile of shit."

"Oh, stay quiet, woman." Brandon said, loudly. "You'll be away from this guy soon, so shut up!"

Harry growled at Brandon. His growl was akin to the growl of a lion: protective of his mate, angry at the person who insulted said mate, and a warning to said insulter to stay away, or he would rip out his intestines and hang Brandon from the Astronomy Tower from said intestines, while Kunou slowly burned said intestines until Brandon fell, and was a splatter on the earth below.

And that was if he was in a good mood.

"Well, what I want" Brandon said. "Is for you to say sorry to Ron for breaking his arm."

"Oh, alright then." Kunou said, with as much sarcasm as one could possibly put into their voice. "Sorry to Ron for breaking his arm."

"Say it to Ron!" Brandon said, angrily. He reached out to Kunou and attempted to grab her arm, but Harry grabbed Brandon's arm.

"Get. The fuck. Away from. My wife." He growled, his teeth bared. "Or I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"You can't do that!" Brandon said, trying and failing to remove Harry's hand from him. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, you can't kill me!"

"Regrettably, you're right." Harry said. "I know that killing Magical Britain's biggest celebrity would stir up a bigger cesspool of shit than a whale could ever produce in twenty lifetimes. But that doesn't mean I can't do this." He twisted Brandon's arm behind his back, and threw the not-so-poor boy over the back of his shoulder, and into the Great Hall. He crashed onto the Slytherin table, and didn't move. Harry saw that the table had broken, under the force of Brandon's fall.

"BRANDON!" Hermione screeched, jumping up and running towards Brandon. "Are you alright?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter." Snape said. "For damaging school property."

Hermione jumped up, pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Harry.

"Densaugeo!" She shouted, pointing her wand at Harry. A violet light shot from her wand, and flew at him.

Harry scoffed, raised his hand so his palm was facing himself, and flicked his hand forward.

To everyone's surprise, Hermione's spell was deflected from Harry's hand, and flew right back at her. Before she could do anything, the spell hit her in the face.

Kunou, rage evident in her golden eyes, walked into the Great Hall, and picked Hermione up with one hand, while holding her hands away from her face, so she couldn't cover said face. Her top teeth were slowly growing, and had reached her lower lip.

Kunou's body seemed to be glowing with fire as she spoke to Hermione, whose teeth had reached her chin.

"Let me tell you something, bitch." Kunou said. "You have no fucking right to attack my husband, as you're nowhere near enough in the pecking order around here to even consider doing so." She spoke to the Great Hall at large. "By the way, the pecking order around here goes as follows: Brandon, Ron and Hermione, whom I shall now refer to as Bastard, Coward (Ron had been shitting bricks ever since Harry and Kunou had entered the Great Hall) and Bitch, anyone around here who thinks having 'pure blood', which is just another phrase for being an inbred fuck, makes you better than everyone else, the ground, the shit and piss from the animals on the ground, the worms and other creatures in the ground, the teachers here, the decent people here, Harry and myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Most students nodded. Most people had shat bricks, and people were just realising that the table next to Kunou was beginning to burn.

"Good." Kunou took a deep breath to calm down, released Hermione (whose teeth had reached the stubs below her neck that called themselves breasts, and left the Great Hall, Harry just behind her.

 **Line Break**

"I haven't seen you get that pissed off in a while, Kunou." Harry remarked to his wife. The pair of them were sat under a tree, in the grounds of Hogwarts. Kunou had her head on Harry's lap, while Harry was picking up stones and throwing them into the Black Lake.

"It was a load of pent-up anger." Kunou replied. "I was already pissed off at the Bitch Trio before I broke Coward's arm, and Bitch's attempt to attack you was the straw that broke the camel's back. And speaking of attacks," she looked up at her husband and mate. "I haven't seen you use Touki in a while, since your spar with Valian, I believe."

Touki was a technique that most users of Senjutsu, like Kuroka (who didn't use Touki) could use. Harry could use Touki, as he had trained his body to the utmost limits, gaining control on the basis of life itself. When Harry utalised Touki, an aura of Harry's own life-force appeares around his body, which increased his attack, speed and defense drastically. Harry could use Touki to counter magical attacks (if said magical attacks were weak enough) by just hitting them, like he had done with Hermione's Densaugeo spell.

"Meh." Harry replied, throwing another stone into the lake. "I didn't feel like getting my wand out. Plus deflecting a spell by flicking it with my hand makes me look more badass, don'tcha think?"

"I guess." Kunou sighed, relaxing on Harry's lap. Harry suddenly sensed a prescence moving towards him, before Kunou did, and his eyes flicked to where the presence was coming from.

Lily Potter, his mother, was walking down the grounds, towards Harry and Kunou.

Harry just started chucking stones into the Black Lake again.

"Harry?" Lily asked.

"Hmm?" Harry replied, looking at Lily. "What is it?"

"Do... do you mind if I sit with you and... I'm sorry, I forgot your wife's name?" Lily asked, trying not to blush. She also registered the underlying suspicion in Harry's voice.

"I guess I don't." Harry replied. "And her name is Kunou."

"Thank you." Lily sat down and made herself comfortable, next to Harry and Kunou. "It's nice to meet you, Kunou."

"Likewise." Kunou said, politely. She returned to her spot on Harry's lap, and Harry returned to throwing stones.

Lily watched the pair of them for a minute, observing them. Everyone she knew said that she had a natural talent for sensing one's feelings, without needing to use Legilimency.

Harry and Kunou seemed to be quite calm, currently. They seemed to both be very protective of each other, considering how Harry had one arm around Kunou, and Kunou had both her arms around him.

Even though she was a straight female, Lily had to admit that Kunou was a stunning beautiful young woman. Not a single thing about her appearance seemed to be imperfect, and she seemed to look like a princess. Even though she was older than her, Lily was slightly jealous at the size of Kunou's assets. They were almost as big as hers, and she was at least 15 years younger than her! But, she didn't want to seem too jealous, or her goal of reconnecting with her oldest son would be completely lost.

"So..." Lily said, trying to think of something to talk about. "When did you two get married?"

"One year ago tommorrow." Kunou replied.

"Oh!" Lily said. "So you've been together for a while."

"We have." Harry said. "Four years."

"That's nice." Lily smiled at Harry and Kunou. "Maybe we can have a get-together with the family." She said, hopefully.

"Will Brandon be at said get-together?" Harry asked.

"Well..." Lily said, knowing what Harry did to him at the breakfast table. Despite it being a little extreme, she could understand why Harry did what he did. "Probably not." She decided to answer.

"Then we'll probably be attending." Harry said. "I can't stand him, neither can Kunou."

"I'm sure you might be able to get along, Harry." Lily said, but Harry cut her off.

"If he axes his schtick of screaming out that he's the Boy-Who-Lived every 10 seconds, I might be willing to be in the same building as him." Harry said.

"Your father and I..." Lily said, feeling somewhat awkward. "Have been trying to get him to curb his attitude."

"Well either you need to try harder, or he needs to start trying." Kunou stated. "Harry knows better than anyone that to learn, or to change, you have to WANT to learn, or WANT to change."

As little as Lily wanted to admit it, Kunou was right. It seemed that Brandon really didn't want to stop reminding people that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, despite the fact that everyone had heard it twenty times over.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Lily asked.

"You just did." Harry answered, bluntly. "But yeah, you can ask me something."

"How did you deflect Hermione's spell in the Great Hall, just now?" Lily asked. "I didn't see you pull out a wand."

Harry repressed a snort, with difficulty.

"That was something that I learned to do after training. A lot." He said. "I've been training my body for just over five years, and I only perfected that technique two months ago."

"I'll say this about it." Kunou said, after Lily opened her mouth. "I can't see ANY of the students of Hogwarts learning the technique my husband is referring to. Some of the Beaubatons and Durmstrang students, possibly. But DEFINITELY NOT the Hogwarts students."

Lily was surprised at the words Kunou had spoken. She had seen, as the assistant in the Potions Lab at Hogwarts, that some of the Hogwarts students were pretty tough. But Harry seemed to be on a whole other level from any of the students, and even most of the teachers.

"Oh... alright." She said, standing up. "You know that the First Task is tomorrow?"

"No, I didn't." Harry said, looking up. "Thanks for telling me."

Lily smiled, nodded to her son, and left her son and his wife alone, hoping that he did well in the First Task.

 **Line Break**

It was the next day. Harry was stood inside a tent, just outside an enclosure, where he would be doing whatever fucked-up thing the judges wanted him to do. He'd headed down there after breakfast, and after a quick kiss from Kunou, and the promise of a surprise after the task.

Fleur and Krum were already there with him. Fleur was sitting on a chair, staring at the ground, and Krum was standing, staring at the ground.

Harry was idly humming the riff of 'It's So Easy' by Guns N' Roses.

He was also staring at the ground.

The tent opened up, and Brandon came in, Lily and James behind him.

"Good luck, Brandon!" Lily smiled to Brandon, pulling him into a kiss. "And you, Harry." She said, when she saw Harry.

"Why bother wishing him luck, Mom?" Brandon asked. "I'll get maximum points, no matter what happens! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!" Harry, Fleur and Krum all groaned, at the same time.

Lily and James left the tent, as Dumbledore, accompanied by another person who had short grey hair and a toothbrush moustache, stepped into the tent.

"Good, you're all here." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Bartemius Crouch will explain the task to you." Crouch was holding a black bag.

"Champions, in a circle around me." Crouch said, in a curt voice. Harry, Fleur, Krum and Brandon got into a circle around him. "Now, ladies first. Miss Delacour, if you will." Fleur reached into the bag, rummaged around for a moment, and pulled something out. When she opened her hand, Harry saw that it was a tiny model of a dragon. It was green; that was the only feature Harry could really see.

"The Welsh Green." Crouch said. Now, Mr Krum." Krum reached into the bag, and pulled out a scarlet dragon with a fringe of golden spikes around its face.

"The Chinese Fireball." Crouch said, offering the bag to Brandon. "Mr Potter?"

Brandon stuck his hand into the bag, and winced badly. He jerked his hand out of the bag, to reveal a silvery-blue dragon… attatched to Brandon's finger by the teeth. Harry sniggered at that.

"The Swedish Short-Snout." Crouch said, as Dumbledore detatched the dragon from Brandon's hand, and healed his finger. "And, finally, the other Mr. Potter."

Harry calmly stuck his hand into the bag, with a feeling that he was going to get the worst dragon out of them all. He pulled out a model of a dragon, and looked at it.

The dragon had black scales, and was lizard-like in appearance, like all dragons. It had yellow eyes with vertical pupils, bronze horns and similarly-coloured spikes that protruded from its long tail.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Crouch said. "These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: collect the egg. This you must do, as the egg contains a clue, without which, you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

Nobody had any questions. Even Brandon, who had gone surprisingly quiet.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Good luck, champions. Mr. Potter" he nodded to Brandon. "At the sound of the cannon-"

"For those about to rock…" Harry sung under his breath, and right on cue, a cannon-blast went off. He sniggered, again.

'Valian would be proud.' He thought.

Brandon dashed out into the arena.

Half an hour later, Harry was sat in the tent, alone. Brandon, Fleur and Krum had fought their dragons, and all had collected the golden egg. It brought him some amusement to see that Brandon came in with all his ugly and greasy red hair completely burned off.

Apparently, he had tried to perform the _Aequor Tutela_ spell, which would create a water shield to defend himself from the fire of the Swedish Short-Snout. Apparently, it worked for a while, but Brandon could only hold the shield up for a couple of seconds, before the shield died, and Brandon's hair caught fire.

He'd apparently ran around the arena for ten minutes, trying to put the fire out, and he'd somehow picked up the golden egg along the way.

Harry had no idea what Fleur or Krum had done, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was what he was going to do.

"For those about to rock…" Harry sang again, and the cannon-fire went off for the fourth time. "We salute you." He finished, before standing up and walking into the arena.

A huge version of the Hungarian Horntail model that Harry had picked in the tent was standing in front of him, snarling at him, while standing protectively over her eggs. Harry saw the golden egg glinting through the normal eggs.

Growling slightly, he stared the Horntail down, reaching for his wand with one hand.

The Horntail opened its mouth, and let out a burst of fire, that reached Harry in an instant. By instinct, Harry swung his left hand to the right, and a wave of intense black fire came from his hand.

Harry had just used the black flames of Amaterasu; he was blessed with these flames by Amaterasu herself. The black flames could only be extinguished by the person who cast the flames, and the flames could consume and/or destroy any attack in their path, with the exception of any attack cast by a being more powerful than Amaterasu, and those beings were VERY few and far between.

Harry smirked, as the Horntail continued to blow intense fire on his wall of fire, and as his wall of fire consumed the fire without any trouble.

Once the Horntail stopped blowing fire, Harry cancelled the wall of fire, and walked calmly towards the Horntail. The Horntail roared at him, trying to scare Harry away, though Harry could tell damn well that the Horntail was having doubts about this human who had just stopped its fire.

Harry roared in return, and the roar that came out of his mouth wasn't just any normal roar.

Think of it like a regular lion's roar, combined with Eren Yeager's roar in his Titan form, from the Attack on Titan anime.

Fuck, that anime was amazing. Harry couldn't wait for the third season.

But anyway, imagine the roar was amplified fifty times, so anyone who heard it would feel like their eardrums would shatter.

And their pants would be permanently stained.

Whereas the dragon was roaring for ten seconds, Harry kept his roar up for thirty. Once his roar was done, he glared hard at the dragon, who was slowly backing away.

"Submit." Harry growled. To make his point clearer, he summoned his Sacred Gear, in its battle-axe form, from the tent.

Harry had summoned the Gear and placed it in a safe place inside the tent, in case he would need it.

People would start asking questions if a giant battle-axe came out of nowhere into Harry's hand.

The dragon didn't need any more encouragement. It stepped aside, and let Harry pass.

Harry stepped over the dragon's eggs, and picked up the golden egg with one hand. Disregarding the looks of the astonished audience, Harry turned on his heel and walked out of the tent, de-summoning his Sacred Gear when no-one was looking.

 **Line Break**

Harry stepped out of the tent, making no attempt to talk to anyone who tried to talk to him, but then, ten people, all of them females (including Kunou), came towards him.

"Hey, Harry." Kunou came up to him, hugged him from behind, and whispered in his ear. "Turn around."

Harry turned around, and widened his eyes in surprise.

Everyone in his pride, all ten of them, were standing behind him, all with smiles on their face.

Kunou, Yasaka, Kuroka, Amaterasu, Shuri…, Le Fay, Ravel, Lucretia, Rika, and Valian.

You know everyone in Harry's pride, sans Valian, so I'll touch on her for a bit.

Valian was a stunningly beautiful woman in her late teens, with long, dark silver hair tied into a pony tail that went down to her lower neck. Her eyes were light blue, and she had a very buxom figure. Her bust was narrowly the largest out of Harry's pride, with Yasaka and Kuroka taking a close second and third.

She wore a dark green V-neck shirt, which struggled to contain her bust, and a high-collared black leather jacket over it. She wore burgundy jeans that hugged her hips perfectly, with a silver chain drooping down the left side, and black leather chaps, with three bands circling her right calf. She also wore black shoes with black buckles.

Valian was a Devil-Dragon hybrid, and the great-granddaughter of Lucifer, the first Devil to ever exist. She was with the Grigori, or the Fallen Angels. The Shinto faction got on very well with the Grigori faction, and Valian often visited Kyoto, to spend time with her chosen mate.

"Hi, Harry." She said, jumping towards him and hugging him.

"Hey there, Val." Harry hugged her back. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She replied. "I've been bored. And horny~" she gently licked his ear, and Harry smirked.

"I guess we should go take care of that, then." He said. "Along with you nine, I suppose."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Harry said, walking off, his pride following.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Ugh, fuck." Harry muttered. "Wait a second." He told his pride, while turning around. Lily and James were coming towards him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Why didn't you come to see your scores, son?" James asked, disregarding how Harry's look hardened at the mention of being called 'son'. "Don't you want to know how you did?"

"No, I don't." Harry replied, coolly. "I could just ask someone else how I did." He turned to his pride. "Did anyone catch how I did?"

"You got a score of 24." Valian replied. "You're in 3rd place, behind that blonde French girl and the almost-bald Bulgarian guy."

"And my point has been proved." Harry replied. "Thanks, Val."

"No problem, Harry~" Valian said, a purr entering her voice as she mentioned Harry's name.

"Who are these women, Harry?" Lily asked.

"If they want to tell you, that's their choice." Harry replied. He turned to his pride. "These are my parents, Lily and James Potter."

"I'm Kunou, but you already know that." Kunou said. "I'm Harry's wife."

"I'm Yasaka." Yasaka said. "Kunou's mother, Harry's mother-in-law and his legal guardian."

"Kuroka." Kuroka said. "A good friend of Harry's."

"I'm Le Fay." Le Fay said, smiling. "I attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic, as did Harry." She showed off her red robes.

"Wait, so those ARE the golden robes of Mahoutokoro!" Lily pointed to Harry's golden robes. "I heard something about the youngest student to ever gain golden robes at that school. Was that YOU?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "That was me."

"I'm Ravel." Ravel said. "A friend of Harry's."

"Rika." Rika said. "Ravel's mother."

"Lucretia." Lucretia said, smiling. "A teacher at Mahotoukoro. Harry was my favourite student~" Lily and James missed the blush that crosses Harry's face.

"Shuri." Shuri said. "A friend of Yasaka's."

"Amaterasu." Amaterasu said. "Shuri's sister." Amaterasu and Shuri had decided to say that she was Shuri's sister, as they did look very alike, and Amaterasu viewed Shuri as a sister, rather than as her vanguard and servant.

"And I'm Valian." Valian said. She paused for a second to think of a cover-story for herself. "One of Kunou's childhood friends."

"Well, I'm glad to meet you." Lily said, before James could say something probably-perverted. "I hope we can get along."

"I hope so, too." Yasaka said, looking carefully at Lily. "Come on, Harry. Let's go." She said.

"Yeah." Harry said. "See you later." He bade his parents goodbye, and left them, his ten lovers (though his parents weren't to know that) following him.

And at that moment, Brandon came out of the tent, his head, his nose, his right arm and his left leg wrapped in bandages.

No wanking to thoughts of Harry's wife for him, tonight.

 **Line Break**

It was the day after the First Task. Harry and Kunou had come down to the Great Hall, ignored all the stares and applause that Harry got, and sat down at the breakfast table. Harry and Kunou both had slight bags under their eyes.

"Well, people are really talking about your time at the Task." Kunou remarked.

"I'm just thinking about the mind-blowing night I had last night." Harry replied, yawning. "I barely got two hours sleep." Harry and his ten lovers had had an incredible late-afternoon/evening/night of sex, from the instant they all got into Harry's room until just over two hours ago.

After the sex, everyone in Harry's pride (sans Valian and Kunou) had left, saying that they needed to do other things.

Kunou snorted, slightly.

"Only because you were too busy trying to get rid of the boner that you got when Mother, Rika and Shuri calling themselves your mother." She teased Harry. "It's almost like you want to fuck your actual mother, is that true?"

Not that Kunou (or Harry, really) cared, but Lily was in earshot when Kunou said that last sentence. And she blushed the same colour as her hair.

"I reserve the right to remain silent." Harry replied. Kunou shrugged at his answer, and continued having her breakfast. "Oh, how many points did the other champions get?" Harry asked. "Just curious."

"Fleur got 28 points out of 40." Kunou said. "Krum got 27 points, though if it weren't for that goatee-wearing jackass, who gave him a perfect 10 when he should have had a four or five, you would have placed second instead of him. Brandon got 9 points."

Harry sniggered, as he looked over to Brandon, who was being fed food by Ginevra Weasley, Ron's younger sister and Brandon's girlfriend. Harry could tell damn well that Ginevra was only sitting around Brandon because he was, apparently, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

Harry knew those kind of people, as he had to deal with those kind of fangirls before. Like some of the Nekoshou from that one village who gave him looks of unbridled lust just because he was the famed 'Prince of Kyoto', when he and Kuroka went on a date there.

But anyway.

"You wanna relax outside?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Kunou finished up her breakfast. "I'll go get Valian."

 **Line Break**

Harry, Kunou and Valian were outside, sat under the same tree that Harry and Kunou were two days ago, except that Valian had joined them. Her dark silver hair was splayed everywhere, framing her head, while she lay back on the grass, next to her mate.

"This is really nice." Valian mumbled, as Harry reached down and rubbed his hand through her hair.

"Glad to hear it." Harry replied. "Kunou and I like it too."

"That's evident." Kunou smirked, kissing her husband on the cheek. "There's someone coming." She added, as she felt someone approaching.

"Harry?" Harry looked up, and saw Fleur Delacour walking towards them.

"Hello, Fleur." Harry greeted the Veela politely. "Are you well?"

"Yes, I am well." Fleur replied. Her eyes flicked to Kunou and to Valian, before they settled on Harry. "You're not human. None of you are."

It wasn't a question, but a factual statement.

"What gives you that idea?" Kunou asked, standing up and looking at Fleur. "I'm sure that the same could be said about you."

Fleur stiffened for a second, but she calmed her emotions.

"You're a kitsune." She said to Kunou. "And you" she said to Valian. "Are a Devil-Dragon hybrid."

"Someone's observant." Harry remarked, standing up himself. "I suppose you can tell me what I am, then?"

"You're a Nemean Lion." Fleur replied, in her French accent. "But you're in a form when you conceal your features."

"That's right." Valian replied, standing up. "You got a problem with that, Veela?"

"No, I don't, Devil." Fleur replied. Harry could see that she was beginning to get pissed, and blue fire was making itself known in her hands. On the spot, orange fox-fire began to sprout in Kunou's hands, and two white Dragon wings appeared on Valian's back with eight blue energy 'feathers'.

This was Valian's Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing. It was one of the 13 Longinus-Class Sacred Gears, just like Harry's, and it had the ability to absorb half of the power from a person every 10 seconds, and add it to the power of the wielder.

Valian's Sacred Gear had the spirit of the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, sealed inside it.

But anyway…

"What's your point, here?" Harry asked, trying to calm the three of them down. He REALLY didn't want to have a fight. If the worst came to the worst, he could beat Fleur easily in a fight without Valian and Kunou's help. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No." Fleur said, calmly. "But on one condition."

"What is it?" Harry sighed, resigning himself to the worst.

"My condition is… that you let me be with you."

"What?" Harry asked, slightly stunned. "Why?"

"Well, Veela have to find mates, like kitsunes and dragons, no?" Fleur asked, looking at Kunou and Valian respectively. "Veela favour mates who are resistant to their allure."

"And?" Kunou interjected, defensively.

"What does that have to do with Harry?" Valian asked.

"Well, you should know that I've had my allure on, full-blast, whenever Harry is around." Fleur said. "But I haven't seen him react once."

"That explained all the ruined trousers I saw." Kunou muttered.

"So" Fleur continued. "I hope you can accept me into your 'pride' Harry." She gave a smile, and Harry blushed slightly.

"You know I have lovers other than Kunou?" he asked.

"Yes." Fleur replied. "You have nine lovers, not including your wife. Hopefully, it'll be ten~" she smirked.

"Okay, fine." Harry sighed. "Just, don't get too clingy-" Fleur stepped forward and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Harry." Fleur whispered, kissing him on the neck.

 **And that's the seventh chapter! Harry has done the first task, and gotten a new harem member!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! My next update will either be of my new fanfiction 'The Blue Phoenix of Death' or a double-update of Runaway Gremory.**

 **Next time: Yule Ball announcement, reactions to Harry's 11** **th** **pride member.**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

" _No." Harry said, flatly. "I refuse to attend."_

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Season GoF - Chapter 8

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was a couple of weeks after Fleur had started hanging around with Harry and Kunou, and Harry had to admit. Fleur was pretty good company. She and Kunou had become fast friends, and she had recognised that Kunou was Harry's wife, and that she would never top Kunou, in terms of Harry's pride.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't compete as hard as possible for second place.

Harry, Kunou and Fleur were currently sat at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, eating their lunch and ignoring all the stares they got from everyone.

"You know that people are beginning to assume that you're having three-way sex with me and Fleur every night, right Harry?" Kunou asked her husband.

"Let them." Harry replied, simply. "I don't care."

"And I wouldn't either." Fleur added, gently caressing Harry's rock-hard abs with her soft hand. "Though I would love to do that~" she whispered, attempting (and failing) to get a blush, or any reaction at all, out of Harry.

Most of the students took glances at Harry while he ate his lunch (which he, Kunou and Fleur ignored completely), and muttered under their breaths.

"Damn Harry. Getting all the hottest girls!"

"Why does he have to be such a charmer, getting everyone as well as that blondie he showed up with?!"

"Why won't Harry take me? I'm definitely beautiful enough to be with him."

And other bullshit like that.

"You wanna go down to the grounds?" Harry asked Kunou and Fleur. "Like we do every day?"

"Yeah, sure." Kunou replied. "You coming, Fleur?"

"Of course." Fleur replied. "I'll be going wherever Harry wants to go~" Harry let out a small laugh through his nose, and finished off his lunch.

Remarking that Hogwarts needed to up the healthiness of their food, rather than feed their students literal grease, Harry stood up (Kunou and Fleur standing up as well, and began to walk out of the Great Hall. They had halfway made their way to the doors of the castle, when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

Harry turned around, looking at the person who dared to lay hands on him.

The person who did was a short girl, who Harry would guess to be about 13 years of age. She had ginger-red hair hat she wore in a long mane, and a freckled complexion. She had brown eyes, and wore the Hogwarts uniform.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, calmly. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ginevra Weasley, the honoured individual to be betrothed to Brandon Potter." Ginevra replied. "I know who you are. You're that Harry Potter guy, younger and worse brother of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I'm his older brother." Harry muttered, but Ginevra didn't acknowledge the fact that he had spoken.

"We all know what you're doing here." She stated, as if it was fact. "You've come here to try and steal the fame of your brother, who deserves it much more than the likes of you."

"Mmmhmm." Harry replied, not really listening. He'd taken out his phone, checked the time on it, and put it back into his pocket.

"Well, I'm here to tell you, Mr-Younger-Brother-of-the-Boy-Who-Lived-" Harry decided to not bother correcting her, as if she hadn't acknowledged his correction the first time, why would she the second time? "That you are nothing, zero, nil, nada, zilch, in the face of Brandon, the greatest wizard since Dumbledore himself!"

"Oh my, stating words that all mean the same thing." Harry deadpanned. "Did Bitch give you that trick, or did you come up with it by yourself?"

Again, Ginevra didn't acknowledge the fact that he'd spoken.

"Everyone in the world is jealous of my boyfriend's greatness, which is rivalled by no-one at all, especially not the likes of you-" Ginevra continued.

"Love the blatant contradiction of a point you made four paragraphs ago." Harry deadpanned.

"And you, who always has been and always will be the younger-" Harry sighed. "brother that your parents left behind, as they focused on someone more deserving of a parent's attention." Ginevra said. "And anyone with a functioning brain that truly accepts Brandon as the saviour of the whole Wizarding World, should acknowledge second-rate siblings like you as just that, second-rate wizards."

"Right. I'll keep in mind the utterly pathetic, contradictive bullshit that one of Bastard's sycophants has been spewing into my face for the past ten paragraphs." Harry replied, sarcastically. He then turned on his heel, and walked through the open doors of Hogwarts, out into the grounds.

As he walked into the grounds and turned left, he opened his mouth to breathe in the fresh air, only to find his mouth filled with something else.

Specifically, the fist of a certain Devil-Dragon hybrid.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU HARRY, ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL?!" Valian roared, at the top of her lungs, as Harry's punched body flew through the air and landed on the ground, between Kunou and Fleur.

"Honestly." Harry sat up, not injured in the slightest for some reason. "Did Valian's great-grandfather hate fourth-wall breaks or something? Did the Bible God constantly break the fourth wall, which made Lucifer so pissed off at him that he decided to quit Heaven and become a Devil, just to spite his fourth-wall breaking creator? Does the gene of flying into an uncontrollable rage whenever someone breaks the fourth wall pass through the Lucifer family?

 **Line Break**

While Harry, Kunou and Fleur left the Great Hall, a certain greasy-haired Potions professor was watching them go, with interest masked behind indifference in those black eyes of his.

One would expect that Severus Snape would absolutely hate Harry Potter, and everything he ever stood for.

But… not entirely.

To be honest, Harry reminded Snape a lot more of Lily than he did of James. Granted, he had the hair colour of that insufferable twat, but he saw that he had done up his hair in the same hairstyle as Lily had when she was Harry's age (a simple ponytail).He knew that that was a coincidence, as Harry had not known his mother when she was his age, but it was a point in his favour nonetheless.

Harry also seemed to carry himself just like Lily, from what Snape had seen of him: as someone who didn't give an honest shit about what people thought of him, and someone who would quickly defend those he cared about. Just like Lily did, and still does.

So the Potions Professor chose to only observe Harry, as well as give his godson, Draco Malfoy, some very clear instructions regarding Harry. The general gist of it was that Draco could observe Harry, but he would NOT engage in any antagonistic behaviour towards him. And he was happy to see that Draco had followed his instructions.

It might have been because Draco respected him so much? Maybe.

 **Line Break**

Sometime after Harry's trip through the air (Valian had disappeared), it was the afternoon. He, along with Kunou and Fleur, were relaxing under a tree, as they usually did.

"I've been hearing rumours around the school of a ball, coming up soon." Fleur remarked, in her French accent, while looking at Harry.

"I have, too." Kunou replied, her head resting on the chest of her husband. "But I doubt that Harry would be willing to attend."

"Damn right I wouldn't want to attend." Harry replied, calmly. "I see why people like the idea of a ball like that, but I would rather spend my time training."

"Ohh, so you like to be powerful, hmm?" Fleur asked, leaning into Harry a bit. "I wouldn't mind seeing how powerful you are in certain places~" she extended her tongue and slowly dragged it across Harry's neck, making Regulus' host shiver involuntarily.

"I'll be glad to show you." Harry replied, with a grin. He then looked up. "Hello, Lily." Lily was walking down the grounds towards Harry, Kunou and Fleur.

"Oh, hello Harry." She replied. "Hello Kunou, Fleur." Kunou and Fleur both greeted Lily in return.

"What have you come here for, Lily?" Harry asked. "You don't usually come down here unless it's something important."

"It is something important." Lily replied. "I was asked to tell you by Professor Dumbledore that there is going to be a Yule Ball at 8pm on Christmas Day."

"We've heard." Kunou replied, over a small scoff from Harry. "So?"

"Well, as a Triwizard Champion," Lily said. "Harry has to attend and open the Yule Ball."

"Is it a required task?" Harry asked, his voice very calm. "Is it one of those tasks that I'll die if I don't take part in?"

"W-well, no." Lily replied, looking uncomfortable. "But you still have to go."

"Says who?" Harry asked, still calm, but everyone noticed a bite in his voice that wasn't there before.

"Well, Dumbledore says..." Lily said. "As well as the Ministry-"

"Okay, so it's just for publicity, and no other reason." Harry deadpanned. "Got it, got it."

"Glad you do." Lily said. "Dumbledore says that you have to-"

"No." Harry said, flatly. "I refuse to attend."

Lily looked slightly taken aback from Harry's words, but she just walked away.

"So, you really don't want to go to the ball, Harry?" Fleur asked.

"You heard me: of course I don't." Harry replied. "I don't want to be here any more than I have to, and if any of the people of Hogwarts don't want to die a brutal and painful death, they'll stay out of my way."

"I think that because you deflected a spell from Bitch with just your hand, people'll stay out of your way just for that." Kunou replied.

"Nice to hear." Harry replied, planting a kiss on his wife's head.

 **Line Break**

"I see." Dumbledore said. "Thank you for telling him anyway, Lily. You may leave." Lily nodded to her former headmaster and left the office, leaving the aged man alone to think about Harry.

And when Dumbledore started thinking about Harry, he had to go through a lot of thinking about the young boy, as he was a serious anomaly when it came to young wizards.

Seriously, it was unheard of for an adult wizard, or even a wizard of his calibre, to fully scare a dragon, the most powerful of magical creatures, into submission just by roaring at it, which was what Harry did. And, it made Dumbledore nervous (which, believe you me, it took a LOT to do that) when he watched, with his own eyes, that happening to a Hungarian Horntail, one of the most savage species of dragons.

And that was brought about by a fourteen-year-old boy with a giant battle-axe.

Speaking of that battle-axe, he hadn't seen a battle-axe of that description when he went into the tent with the Champions, so how could Harry have gotten his hands on something?

The boy did seem to be quite talented in magic, so he could have summoned it, or conjured it?

Either way, Dumbledore wanted to learn more about that object.

And then, onto Harry himself. When Dumbledore brought him to his true home, he thought Harry would welcome everything and anything about Magical England, the most modern country in the world, over Japan (he didn't even know how Harry had ended up in Japan, let alone in the presence of Youkai, to begin with).

But, to his slight dismay, Harry only kept interaction with people who weren't that young blonde woman that Harry had shown up with and claimed to be his wife, to a bare minimum.

Speaking of that blonde woman, who Dumbledore learned whose name was Kunou, the fact that she and Harry were married, or that they claimed to have been wed, was a slight derailment to his plans for the boy.

Harry was a Potter, and his origins were in Magical Britain, so it only stood to reason that Harry should be married to a nice young lady from Magical Britain. Said young lady would have to be from a Light family, that Dumbledore had significant influence over, of course.

There were some choices of young ladies in his head to persuade to be wed to young Harry, such as Nymphadora Tonks, who Dumbledore had personally recommended to Alastor Moody to be trained as an Auror. He knew that Brandon, as the Boy-Who-Lived, should be taking priority over Harry, but his relationship with Ginevra was working nicely.

So Dumbledore could continue his plans on possibly annulling his marriage to Harry.

Wasn't it wonderful when things went to plan?

 **Line Break**

"So, Harry?" Kunou asked, in a slight pant. She and her husband had just got done with an intensely hot session of husband-wife 'bonding' time, and the pair of them were lying in bed next to each other, completely naked.

"Hmm?" Harry replied, his emerald-green eyes looking at his gorgeous wife.

"Have you, ah, reconsidered, about going to the Yule Ball?" Kunou asked.

"No, I haven't." Harry replied, coolly. "I don't want to go. It sounds like a fucking waste of time."

"Harry, I know damn well you're upset about having to come here to do these tasks." Kunou said, looking into her husband's eyes. "But couldn't you view this as a distraction from the tasks?" Harry sighed.

"I… guess I could." He replied. "But something else is a distraction from the tasks… training. Which I do all the time."

"That is true." Kunou said. "But don't you think that, I don't know, you could take a break from training for one day? Not that I care much, but Christmas Day is a national holiday in Britain."

"But not in Japan." Harry replied. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Christmas Eve the more celebrated day in Japan than Christmas Day?"

"Yes, that's also true." Kunou replied. "Also, if you do plan on not going, someone from Hogwarts will just chase you up about it. And yes, I do know that you'll probably kill them, and I wouldn't care, but what I do care about is seeing more people die than necessary."

"Alright, alright." Harry replied. "You've made your point, Kunou. I'll come to the fucking ball."

"Great." Kunou replied, with a smile. "How about I call your pride to come to the ball as well? So we can all extend an 'apology' to you for putting you through something like that~?"

"I'd like that." Harry wrapped his arm around Kunou and kissed her. "Now I'm actually… looking forward to this?"

Kunou faked a heart attack.

"My husband is excited about something that doesn't involve fighting or sex? It's a miracle!"

"Oh, shut up." Harry replied, playfully.

 **And that's the eighth chapter of Roar of Kyoto's Wizarding Lion! Shit has happened, I can't be assed to go through it.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I'd love to know! I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but the next chapter (which features the Yule Ball) will be longer, I promise with all my stone-cold black heart. Speaking of the Yule Ball…**

 **Since the Yule Ball features music (fucking duh), I'd like to ask you readers if you want to let me know of songs that I could possibly work into the next chapter, since let's be real, music from Magical Britain (apart from that one song that played during the Yule Ball scene in the Goblet of Fire film, that song was FUCKING AWESOME) can be summed up in one word: SHIT.**

 **So, I thought, let's bring some actual music into the Yule Ball! Suggest songs from any genre, I don't mind. Though some songs of my own submission will be slotted in. Depending on what else is featured, you might be able to spot which songs get put in. Eh, maybe.**

 **Next time: The Yule Ball.**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _Everyone turned around to see the doors opening. Everyone's jaws dropped to see nine drop-dead beautiful females walking into the Great Hall, all varying from teenage-age to their late-thirties._

" _We're here, Harry~!" a woman in a seductive red dress with light brown hair said, walking forward and crushing Harry in a hug._

 **For those who follow my other fics: Next up is Runaway Gremory, then Dragon Who Lived.**

 **See you in the next chapter, or one of my other fics!**


	9. Season GoF - Chapter 9

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

The next day, all of the students of Hogwarts, Beaubatonx and Durmstrang (and Harry and Kunou) were sat in the Great Hall. All of the tables had been vanished, and just the benches remained, which all the students were sat on, around the hall.

Harry and Kunou were sat between Fleur and a young girl with white-blonde hair who didn't look like she was listening at all, and weren't even listening to what McGonagall, who was walking around the hall and talking to everyone, was saying. They were just on their New Nintendo 3DS XLs, playing Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, in co-op mode.

"The Yule Ball" The old wrinkly Scottish catwoman said. "Has been a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Day night, we and our guests" she gestured to the Beubatonx and Durmstrang students without looking at them (Harry was mentally grateful for this, as he didn't want to listen to her bellyaching. Also, in the game, he and Kunou hadn't died once between them for at least five levels, and neither wanted to start now) "Will gather in the Great Hall for a night of... well-mannered frivolity."

"Well-mannered fuck-whatery?" Harry murmured to Fleur, who had to hold in her laughter.

"Members of Hogwarts, as the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost... a dance."

"Fuck." Harry whispered under his breath. Kunou sighed.

She knew that her husband had had a pretty shitty history with formal dances in the past. She couldn't remember it all that well, mostly because of the events that transpired afterwards, but what she did remember was that it was just a few days after she had claimed Harry as her mate, and a crowd of teenage Nekoshou girls had tried to get Harry to come with them, while rubbing certain parts of themselves near certain parts of his body, the body of her mate... a few days after she'd claimed him as her mate.

A.K.A. the time where she was the most protective of her mate, and didn't want anyone to go anywhere near him.

She'd damn near transformed into her fox-form and torn the shits apart, but it was only thanks to her mother restraining her and Harry being nearby that calmed her down. That didn't stop her from pulling Harry off to her bedroom the second the party ended, and taking his virginity that very night.

"Silence!" McGonagall silenced the students with a single word. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries..."

"I love how she didn't mention the supernatural world, there." Kunou whispered to Harry.

"And I will not have you besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons!" Harry sniggered very hard at what McGonagall said, and the serious nature in which she said it.

He'd recommend her to get laid. Maybe Dumbledore could help her with that.

"Now, to dance," McGonagall continued. "Is to let the body breathe..." She demonstrated with her hands. "Inside every girl, there is a secret swan that longs to burst forth take flight."

"Oh, piss off." Kunou and Fleur whispered, at the same time.

"You feline fuck." Kunou murmured, under her breath.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion, prepared to prance." McGonagall added, looking over at the boys.

"And there she goes with the gender roles." Harry deadpanned, under his breath.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall walked over to Brandon. "Will you join me, please?" Brandon sprung up with such enthusiasm that McGonagall was forced to step back, in fear of being squashed by the most egotistical thing to ever walk this earth.

Out of some 1910s-quality phonograph, some really, really shitty waltz music began to play, and Brandon began waltzing (or trying to, at least) with McGonagall. Harry didn't notice that she was wincing every time Brandon stood on her foot.

"Doesn't McGonagall know that pain-numbing charms are a thing?" Harry muttered to Fleur, who sniggered.

"She probably forgot it in her old age." She replied, making both Harry and Kunou grin, as they returned to watching.

"Dear Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi above, even I'm better at dancing than that red-headed twat!" Harry whispered, in abject horror and sympathy at the constant winces and hisses of pain that McGonagall was making. Harry was surprised that she wasn't turning into a cat and clawing Brandon's face out right now.

"Love, you aren't that bad." Kunou replied, softly. "You just have a really shitty, yet warrented, opinion of the parties associated with dancing. You dance around our room listening to our music all the time."

"It's not my fault that wizarding music is a load of shit." Harry retorted, his voice an unintentional growl. "Someone get Axl Rose, Synyster Gates, James Hetfield, Steve Harris and Chad Smith together, and make them make some songs."

"Now that is a band I'd love to see happen." Kunou replied. "I might prefer softer music to your hard rock, Harry, but I can't deny that those musicians you mentioned are amazing in their own right."

 **Line Break**

That evening, Harry and Kunou were sat in their room, lying in bed. Harry was talking to Yasaka, while Kunou lay beside him, ready to begin a night of 'bonding' with her husband.

"Yeah, can you have someone send over my outfit within the next three days?" Harry asked, through a magic-circle. "My formal outfit, not the one I usually wear when I'm just walking around Kyoto."

"Sure thing, Harry." Yasaka replied. "My, my son-in-law's going to look so handsome~ You'll drive all the ladies insane with desire..."

"I know." Harry replied, idly stroking Kunou's hair with one hand. "I do have to commend Kunou on her choice when she brought it for me." Harry replied. "See you soon, Yasaka." He cut the connection with his mother-in-law, and lay back, letting Kunou run her soft hands across his rock-hard chest, as he cast several complex locking spells, as well as laying a few magical land-mines outside the door with a flick of his wand. "And before you ask, yes, Kunou. We can have our fun tonight. And you can be on top."

"Yay~" Kunou grinned, and straddled her mate/husband, and moaned silently when she felt that his cock was up and hard. Using one of her hands to guide it inside her, Harry's kitsune wife revealed her animalistic features, features that only made her look more beautiful than she already was (in Harry's opinion), and began riding Harry.

Harry revealed his own animalistic traits (something he did quite a lot more rarely than Kunou did) and thrusted back into his wife.

They were going to have a fun night indeed.

 **Line Break**

"It's times like these that make me glad that I brought my phone, stocked with music, and my 3DS, with me." Harry grumbled to Kunou, as he ate his lunch at the Hufflepuff table, along with Fleur.

"Is it the girls, love?" Kunou asked, knowingly, as she ate a salad.

"Yeah." Harry replied, eating a couple of potatoes. "Have you seen the stares, or heard what they say? I swear I heard someone saying that they want to act out a BDSM fantasy with me."

"You don't need some sluts who'll bend before the nearest handsome guy they see to act out a BDSM session with you." Kunou remarked, with a slight smile. "You've got Shuri for that."

Harry said nothing, and growled under his breath as two identical Indian-looking girls walked past him and Kunou, and both giggled behind their hands at the sight of him.

"I bet you're glad I almost never giggle like a little bitch, Harry." Kunou remarked, with a hint of humour in her voice, but a bit of sensitivity as well.

"Yeah, I am." Harry replied, in a calm whisper. "Even Le Fay and Ravel don't do it, and they're younger than quite a lot of the fuckers here!"

"That's very true." Kunou replied. "I received a call from most of the members of your pride this morning. Mother, Amaterasu, Shuri, Ravel, Rika, Le Fay, Valian, Kuroka and Lucretia are all coming to the Ball."

"That's a relief." Harry replied. "Hopefully one of them can stop me from tearing someone's throat out."

"You don't need them to do that, love." Kunou said, her golden eyes staring warmly into Harry's green ones. "You've got me, right here."

"Yeah." Harry took Kunou's head into his hands. "I do." And with that, Harry pressed his lips against Kunou's in a passionate kiss, drawing the attention of most of the students and all of the teachers (plus James, who had taken up residence at Hogwarts to watch both his sons in the Triwizard Tournament).

"Harry?" Harry growled as he looked up, and saw Dumbledore talking. "What are you doing?"

"Spending time with my wife." Harry replied. "What the fuck does it look like, Dumbledore?"

"Harry!" James stood up, looking outraged (as did some certain students from the Gryffindor table). "Address the Headmaster with respect, can't you?"

"Would you respect someone who told you to either come to this school, which is way shittier than the one that I've ALREADY GRADUATED FROM, or to bite the dust, with absolutely no middle ground?" Harry stood up, glaring at James. The elder Potter recognised the glare all too well, as his wife (who was sitting right next to him) had given him that very same glare many times, when she wanted to make a point to him. "If so, that takes a real fucking large amount of blind faith. If not, you're the one who gets my respect." Scoffing at the looks on the Bitch Trio's faces, Harry sat down, and the Great Hall slowly went back to its normal talk, though some of the people who only knew about Hogwarts (so most of the Gryffindors, then) were glaring hard at Harry, as he had just insulted the school that their hero, Dumbledore, was at the head of!

But, what did Harry care? He'd graduated from one magical school already (and fucked the sexiest magical teacher in existence right after said graduation, but that was none of anyone's business except his), and that meant that once this meaningless tournament was over, he would be gone. Along with Kunou.

Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi above, Harry looked forward to that day.

 **Line Break**

Harry was relaxing in his room, playing Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem on his Nintendo Gamecube (Kunou was still finishing her dinner down in the Great Hall), when beside him, a magic-circle opened up, and a certain outfit came through it, and landed on the bed.

Harry looked up eagerly from his game, and grinned at what he saw.

'It's here.' He thought, taking the outfit and heading into the bathroom. 'Finally, I thought it'd never come. The Ball's in two days.'

Ten minutes later, Kunou came into the bedroom. She expected to see Harry playing the masterpiece that was Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, but to her surprise, he wasn't there.

"Harry?" She called. "You here?"

"Yeah, I am." Harry's voice came from the bathroom, and out walked Harry.

He wore a long, black jacket that had a white and grey trim, and matching trousers. He wore a red scarf and a hooded, grey and white mantle. He also wore black fingerless gloves, and black dress shoes.

"So, what do you think, Kunou?" Harry asked.

"I love it." Kunou replied, in a slightly breathy voice. "You're gonna drive everyone fucking crazy at the Ball, Harry." Before Harry could thank his wife for her compliment, she strode over to him and kissed him heartily on the lips.

"I'll go take this off." Harry said, after Kunou finished the kiss. "Wouldn't want it to get ruined before the Ball now, would I?"

"Definitely not." Kunou repiled, as she let Harry go into the bathroom and take his outfit off.

 **Line Break**

It was the next night, and everyone seemed to be mingling around the Entrance Hall, looking for each other's partners. Either that or they were just standing sullenly against the wall, as they were unable to find partners, or just didn't want to be there.

The person stealing the show (for better or for worse (mostly for worse (scratch that, DEFINITELY for worse))) was Brandon, who was loudly parading himself around in absolutely god-awful robes, coloured red and dark pink, along with Ginny, who was wearing slightly-less-shitty gold and red robes, and clinging to Brandon's arm like a lifeline.

Also garnering some attention was Hermione, or Bitch, who had, somehow, managed to get a date with Viktor Krum. She was wearing tolerable-to-the-eyes robes, made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, along with high-heels.

Like in every piece of media ever, one student seemed to look up at the marble staircase, and gasped in amazement. This, obviously, attracted the attention of the students around them, who looked up, and in turn, gasped in amazement.

Walking down the stairs, a neutral expression on his face, with Kunou by his side, was Harry. The outfit he wore made almost all of the females (key note: almost (Bitch and Ginny)) stifle shrieks of awe and desire.

Kunou was looking equally stunning. She wore a white kimono that had designs of yellow/gold flowers on it. The bottom of the kimono reached down to her calves, and she wore a necklace with a green-eyed golden fox on her neck. This drew most of the males' eyes to her generous bust size when their eyes made their inevitable trip downwards (thanks to the necklace).

Harry and Kunou reached the bottom of the stairs, and met with Professor McGonagall, who was wearing a formal tartan robe.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Kunou." McGonagall greeted the pair of them, looking with slight amazement at the look of Kunou's clothing.

"Hey." Harry replied, his voice neutral. Kunou didn't speak.

"You two, please stand over here at the entrance to the Great Hall." McGonagall ordered the pair of them. "You will open the ball with your first dance."

Harry scoffed, and walked over to the door, along with Kunou, and stood next to the door.

"Hey, Harry!" Fleur greeted Harry happily. She was wearing a very stunning dress of white and blue, and standing next to someone who was drooling his face off.

"Hey, Fleur." Harry replied. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Fleur replied. "Man, if you weren't going with Kunou, I would have definitely asked you~"

"And I'd likely have said yes." Harry replied. "But you didn't, so you're stuck with that drooling ass."

Fleur's response was cut out by the sound of the door opening, and she stopped talking and held onto the arm of her partner. Harry held onto Kunou's arm, and walked into the Great Hall, which seemed to be covered in ice. A band was set up on a stage at the top of the hall.

"Let's get this shit over with." Harry growled, as he and Kunou walked into the hall, and began dancing together.

Once they did start dancing, Harry's body had gone completely into autopilot, as he and Kunou had done this exact dance-routine many, many times before. They just had to adjust the way they pulled the routine, to fit the tempo of the song that was being played.

Oh yeah, the song. It was god-awful.

"How the fuck do people listen to this shit?" Harry asked Kunou.

"No idea." Kunou replied. "At least people at Mahoutokoro could strike a tune."

"Indeed." Was Harry's reply. After what seemed like an eternity, the song finished, and several teachers came onto the dance-floor. The humanoid Lion and the kitsune took the opportunity to leave the floor, and sit down.

"Well, that's all the dancing I feel like doing for one night." Harry remarked, taking off his shoes and rubbing them.

"I might like dancing more than you, but I agree." Kunou replied. "That song was fucking awful." Harry's attention was then drawn to everyone else, who was turning their heads to the doors of the hall, where Kuroka, Yasaka, Amaterasu, Ravel, Rika, Le Fay, Lucretia, Shuri, Amaterasu and Valian were walking in.

Kuroka was wearing a more formal version of her normal kimono. It had cat-paw prints designed all over it, reached down to her ankles, and had a slit along her left leg that allowed her to walk freely (along with exposing her fucking perfect skin). She decided to wear her hair freely, instead of the loop-like style that she had done her hair in, as well as wearing a lion pin in her hair as well.

Ravel's outfit consisted of her regular light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front.

Rika wore her regular (but no less elaborate) dark purple dress, and light purple forearm-length gloves.

Valian wore a dark silver dress with a fairly deep neckline, that exposed some of her cleavage. She wore a necklace set with a sapphire that had been cut to look like an eye. One of Albion's eyes, to be specific, but no-one else needed to know that.

Shuri and Yasaka were both dressed in normal Shinto priestess attire, but the top part of the dresses was open to reveal some of her bust. When Shuri's green eyes focused on Harry's, she held her hands up to her bust and jiggled them invitingly for him, which made most of the males blush hard. However, it just made Harry face palm.

Amaterasu was dressed up like Shinto royalty, which was pretty accurate, as she technically WAS Shinto royalty.

Lucretia was wearing her normal red dress, that made her look as hot as ever.

Le Fay was wearing a casual white sundress, along with bronze robes over the dress. Harry raised an eyebrow at the sight of Le Fay's robes. Didn't she wear red robes when he'd graduated Mahoutokoro?

"Ah, it looks like we have some guests here." Dumbledore remarked, stepping off the dance-floor and walking towards the women. "I welcome you to Hogwar-"

"Yeah, yeah." Lucretia stepped forward. "Where's our favourite Potter?"

"He's... right there." Dumbledore said, pointing to Brandon, who was unintentionally trying as hard as he could to turn Ginny's feet into pieces of paper, due to how much he was stepping on them. "Over dancing with Ms-"

"No, not him." Lucretia scoffed at the sight of Brandon, and scanned the hall with her eyes. "Oh, there you are, Harry!" Lucretia walked over to Harry, and wrapped her arms around him, probably-intentionally pressing his head into her breasts.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor at the sight of the scene, and they dropped even further at the sight of Kunou, someone who had made it clear that Harry was her husband, doing... nothing. She just watched this amazing-looking Italian woman giving her husband a boobhug, with a calmly amused look on her face.

"It's good to see you as well, Lucretia." Harry replied, as Lucretia let go of him. "And everyone else is here."

"Of course we're all here." Yasaka stepped forward. "Why wouldn't we take a chance to spend some quality time with our lover?"

"Fair point." Harry replied, and let Le Fay run towards him and hug him.

Everyone else in Harry's pride, deciding 'fuck it', stepped forward and hugged and/or kissed Harry, to the increasing amazement of everyone else.

"You do know you owe us all a dance, right Harry?" Amaterasu asked.

"All too well." Harry replied, reluctantly. "Let's get this over with."

And for the next hour or so, Harry shared one dance with every member of his pride, stealing the show every time, but remaining as expressive as a brick. He only grinned slightly when Shuri descended her hands down to Harry's ass and squeezed it lightly.

While Harry danced, everyone had their own reactions to the sight of Harry dancing.

Most of the males had an excuse to add another layer to their jealousy of Harry. First, he shows up to Hogwarts with a beautiful blonde woman, then he gets the Beaubatonx Champion, and finally, he has another nine women on the side as well!

Brandon, while Harry was dancing with Ravel, tried to 'get to know' Lucretia, by playing his 'Boy Who Lived' card, which was met with Lucretia expressing her feelings toward Brandon in the best way she knew how... by drawing her wand and turning Brandon' head into a dick. A very small dick.

When he and Ginny left the hall (with Ron (who was unable to find himself a date) and Bitch following), the dancing went on. And Harry actually began to like it (especially when Rika told him that she, Lucretia and Kuroka planned to bring Harry back to his room and extend a proper 'apology' to him for making him attend such a shitty event), except for one thing.

The music sucked. It sucked ass. It sucked balls. It sucked... ass-balls.

Which was why Harry was incredibly pleased when the band (titled 'The Weird Sisters', apparently) finished their performance, and left the stage.

'Finally.' Harry grinned, taking his phone and wand out of his pocket and grinning. 'Time to get this party going.'

"Harry?" Le Fay (who Harry was previously dancing with) asked. 'I see that look on your face. What are you planning?'

"Oh, something really good." Harry replied. "You could say that it'll rock."

Scrolling down his phone, Harry tapped the device with his wand, and pressed the song he wanted.

"Hey, Lucretia?" he asked his former teacher, as he watched Brandon come back into the hall (with his head shaped like a head). "Can you do something?" Lucretia grinned the same grin Harry was grinning, and nodded.

Pointing her wand at Brandon and muttering something under her breath, she made Brandon jump from the back of the hall straight to the front, conjured up a microphone, placed it into Brandon's hand, and made him mouth the words. Needless to say, everyone found it hilarious, as well as epic, because who doesn't like a little bit of Thunderstruck?

 _Rode down the highway_

 _Broke the limit, we hit the town_

 _Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun_

 _We met some girls_

 _Some dancers who gave a good time_

 _Broke all the rules_

 _Played all the fools_

 _Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds_

 _And I was shaking at the knees_

 _Could I come again please_

 _Yeah them ladies were too kind_

 _You've been... THUNDERSTRUCK!_

Harry, grinning fit to burst, headbanged along with the song, and watched as everyone laughed at the sight of Brandon (puppeted by Lucretia) prancing around in his robes that weren't meant for even moving in, looking fucking ridiculous.

It may have ruined the awesomeness of Thunderstruck a bit, but hey. Harry didn't care.

The song finished, and Lucretia puppeted Brandon to have him fly out of the hall, which made everyone laugh their asses off.

Harry clicked onto the next song (which was a lot slower) and offered his hand to Kunou.

"May I have this dance, my beautiful vixen?" Harry asked, in a voice of such seduction that Yasaka would have been jealous.

"Of course. Arm, leg, heart, I belong to you, Harry." Kunou blushed. She stood up, and let Harry manoeuvre her and himself onto the dance-floor. When the singing part of the song began, Harry gently sang to Kunou, which made her gasp with how beautiful and melodious Harry's voice was.

 _Look into your heart,_  
 _You will find_  
 _There's nothing there to hide_  
 _Take me as I am,_  
 _Take my life_  
 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_  
 _I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_  
 _You know it's true_  
 _Everything I do,_  
 _I do it for you_

When the song finished, Kunou was nearly crying, as Harry's voice was just that good.

"Hey, my singing isn't that bad, is it?" Harry asked, jokingly.

"Shut up." Kunou replied, punching Harry on the arm and returning to seriousness. "What's the next song going to be?"

"One for Mom." Harry grinned, as he clicked on the next song. Once the song started, Yasaka looked over at Harry and gave a smile. As if she knew that he had dedicated this song to her. Most of the older people started dancing as well.

 _As the pain sweeps through,_  
 _Makes no sense for you_  
 _Every thrill is gone_  
 _Wasn't too much fun at all,_  
 _But I'll be there for you_  
 _As the world falls down_

 _Falling... Falling down... Falling in love..._

When the song ended, Harry walked off the dancefloor, and was met with a deep, passionate kiss from Yasaka.

"So, Harry." Valian yawned as she walked up to her mate. "What's next?"

"A real crazy song." Harry replied, a small smile forming on his face, that started getting bigger and bigger. "My favourite song ever."

"Oh, yeah." Valian smiled. "I approve." Harry clicked on the best song to come out of 1980, and screamed (along with the song) "ALL AAAABBBBOOOOOAAAAAARRRDDDDD!"

Harry ran onto the dance-floor and instantly started rocking out. But who could blame him for wanting to go off the rails on the Crazy Train?

 _Crazy, but that's how it goes_  
 _Millions of people living as foes_  
 _Maybe. it's not too late_  
 _To learn how to love, and forget how to hate_

 _Mental wounds not healing_  
 _Life's a bitter shame_  
 _I'm going off the rails on a crazy train..._  
 _I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!_

"Hey, Harry!" Ginevra got onto the dancefloor, and tapped the dancing Harry on the shoulder. "You know that no-one likes your terrible Muggle music, right?"

"You know that there are loads of people around me who would disagree with you on that, right?" Harry replied, in a perfect replica of Ginny's tone, and gestured around to show that others were dancing around him, or watching him dance. "You also know that if you don't fuck off, I'm going to bite your head off, right?" Harry bared his lion-fangs just to make a point, and Ginny paled. She fucked off fast.

At the end of the song, Harry bowed (and many people applauded him) and walked off the dancefloor.

"Wow, Harry." Yasaka hugged Harry, and kissed her son-in-law. "I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Me neither." Harry replied, sitting down. "But I'm done for a while." He pressed onto the next song, and grinned as most of the muggle-born students perked up at the sight of the next song. So did, to Harry's surprise, Dumbledore.

"Hnn." Harry remarked to Rika. "I didn't know Dumbledore was into Queen." Rika snorted in amusement, and listened to Dumbledore's singing. "Colour me surprised. The old goat has pipes."

"Well, he has to do all his bleating somehow." Rika remarked, lightly. "But I'm surprised as well."

When the song got to a certain point, Dumbledore split the singers into two groups, and had them sing separate parts of the song, which sounded slightly less nice.

When the song got to another certain point, Dumbledore took over again, and belted out the final verse.

 _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

 _So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

 _Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,_

 _Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._

 _Nothing really matters,_

 _Anyone can see,_

 _Nothing really matters,_

 _Nothing really matters to me._

 _Any way the wind blows..._

Still with a neutral expression on his face (but with raised eyebrows), Harry clapped, as did most of the students. He guessed that none of them expected Dumbledore to have Freddie Mercury (may he rest in peace)-esque vocal chords, either.

"Okay, we're halfway through." Harry said, scrolling downwards to a personal favourite song of his, and clicking on it. He quietly sung along to the song as it blared.

Everyone (including some of the purebloods, as they didn't want to lose face in front of everyone) quickly got back onto the dancefloor, and danced to the fast-paced song.

 _My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out_

 _Suicide commando that your momma talked about_

 _King of the forty thieves_

 _And I'm here to represent_

 _That needle in the vein of the establishment_

Once the song ended, some people were clapping, and chanting (to no-one in particular) "More! More! More!"

"Well, if you want it, you got it." Harry grinned, switching to another song. Most of the people were surprised at how heavy the song was (a lot heavier than the first song), but they began dancing to the distinct rhythm of the song regardless.

Le Fay (who, to Harry's surprise, was into heavy metal music), got back on the dance floor, and started dancing. Harry nearly burst out laughing at the sight of Le Fay's subtle use of magic while she danced, to 'gently' push anyone who got close to her away... through a brick wall.

Harry grinned slightly, and waved his wand in a complicated manner. On the spot, a lion, two large foxes, and a huge black cat came out of nowhere. Everyone screamed, but that screaming turned into laughter as the animals all got on their hind legs and began dancing comically, which was a stark contrast to the tone of the song.

 _We begin the hunt tonight_  
 _Til the power courses the creatures take flight_  
 _When the kill is close and I will be satisfied_  
 _For the smell of fear tonight_  
 _Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied_  
 _You're mine_

 _For the animals soul is mine_  
 _We will be completed right before your eyes_  
 _I have no control this time_  
 _And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

As the song ended, Harry vanished the animals, and let out a demonic laugh that sent chills down the spine of everyone who heard it. Particularly James and Lily, who, even though they had both seen the horrors of the First Wizarding War, felt like Harry was giving off an extremely foreboding air.

But they had no time to dwell on that, as the next song was starting up. People seemed to appreciate that the song was a lot less heavy in tone than the last few songs, and showed it in their dancing, which seemed a bit more rhythm based.

 _Oh, some people got the real problems_  
 _Some people out of luck_  
 _Some people think I can solve them_  
 _Lord heavens above_  
 _I'm only human after all_  
 _I'm only human after all_  
 _Don't put the blame on me_  
 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _I'm only human_  
 _I make mistakes_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _That's all it takes_  
 _To put the blame on me_  
 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _I'm no prophet or Messiah_  
 _Should go looking somewhere higher_

Once the song ended, everyone (including most of the pure-bloods, who, despite their overall twatishness (is that a word? It should be)) applauded, and chanted for more.

"Your wish is my command, wizard-bastards." Harry muttered, scrolling down to Kunou's favourite song of all time, and clicking it. The main riff of one of the most recognisable songs of the 1990s began to play. Harry and Kunou sat down on two spare seats, and sung the song together. Harry made the lyrics appear on a large screen at the top of the Great Hall, so people could sing along. And sing along people did.

 _Today was gonna be the day_  
 _But they'll never throw it back to you..._  
 _By now you should've somehow_  
 _Realized what you're not to do..._  
 _I don't believe that anybody_  
 _Feels the way I do, about you now..._

 _And all the roads that lead you there are winding_  
 _And all the lights that light the way are blinding_  
 _There are many things that I would like to say to you_

 _But I don't know how..._

 _I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
 _And after all, you're my wonderwall..._

"That song only gets better with age, love." Kunou placed her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment.

"Yeah, it does." Harry replied. "I included my favourite song earlier, so it'd be unfair if I didn't include your favourite."

"Is the next song going to be the last, Harry?" Lucretia asked, leaning over Harry and whispering into his ear. "I hope so, because Kuroka, Rika and I want to give you our apology~"

"Yeah, it's gonna be the last." Harry replied. "And I know just the song." He scrolled up to the best song to end a concert in the history of ever (closely followed by the songs 'For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)' and 'Hallowed Be Thy Name'), and clicked on it. Another recognisable guitar riff began playing, and Harry grinned as people got right back on the dancefloor for one last dance. One thing that amused him was the fact that Lily, who had previously been standing to the side the whole time, ran onto the dancefloor (which was hilarious for Harry to see), and was leading everyone in both a dance and a sing-along. Which was both enlightening and hilarious.

"I think I know where I get my love for rock music from." Harry remarked.

 _Just a urchin livin' under the street_  
 _I'm a hard case that's tough to beat_  
 _I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat_  
 _I'll pay you at another time_  
 _Take it to the end of the line_

"BEAT IT!" Harry shouted, as the verse ended. 'Paradise City' descended into another guitar riff, in which he saw no-one who wasn't headbanging. Maybe everyone who had left couldn't take the badass power of rock and roll.

T _ake me down to the paradise city_  
 _Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_  
 _Oh won't you please take me home,_  
 _Take me down to the paradise city_  
 _Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_  
 _Take me home_

"I take back everything negative I said about this dance." Harry said, to Kunou and Yasaka. "This has been one of the best nights of my life."

"And given the looks Lucretia, Kuroka and Rika are giving you, it's about to get better." Kunou remarked, with a fox-like grin. "It looks like people are enjoying themselves."

"Yeah, they are." Harry grinned, as people upped the speed of their dancing, to go through the final chorus.

 _I wanna go, I wanna go_  
 _Oh won't you please take me home_

 _I wanna see... what a woman can be..._

 _Oh, won't you please, TAKE ME HOME!_

"Jesus, fuck, that was amazing." Harry whispered, as he turned his phone off, and stood up. "See you in the morning, Kunou."

"Good night, love." Kunou smiled, kissing her husband. "I think I'm gonna go home with Mother."

"See you, then." Harry replied, watching as James pulled Lily away from the dancefloor, speaking to her harshly.

"What the hell was that, Lily? I know you like that weird Muggle music, but at least keep it under wraps! You have a reputation, you know!"

"Oh, fuck off James." Harry replied, his eyes turning serious. "If Lily wants to rock out to some good old Slash, let her. It's a free country after all."

"Wait..." Lily put two and two together, and made four. Which was rare for a British witch. "Did you play all those songs?"

Harry replied with nothing but a wink, which made Lily blush, despite herself. He walked out of the Great Hall, planting a soft kiss on Fleur's lips, and flipping Ginny off.

When he walked upstairs to his room, and got inside said room, he saw Lucretia, Kuroka and Rika all laid out on his bed, all wearing translucent nighties, which did nothing to cover their most intimate areas. Kuroka had her animal features out.

"Are you ready to come and accept our apology, Harry, nya~?" Kuroka asked, licking her lips. Lucretia jiggled her breasts invitingly, for the young Nemean Lion.

In reply, Harry slowly took off his outfit and laid it on a chair, leaving him nude. He revealed his animalistic features, and strode over to the three women.

'It's great to be me.' Harry thought to himself, as he was pulled onto the bed.

 **Fuck me, this was fun to write.**

 **Song setlist:**

 **Thunderstruck – AC/DC**

 **Bryan Adams - Everything I Do**

 **As the World Falls Down – David Bowie**

 **Crazy Train – Ozzy Osbourne**

 **Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen**

 **St. Jimmy – Green Day**

 **The Animal – Disturbed**

 **Human – Rag N' Bone Man**

 **Wonderwall – Oasis**

 **Paradise City – Guns N' Roses**

 **If you want to listen to any of these songs, go right ahead. They're all awesome (particularly Bohemian Rhapsody, Human and Paradise City).**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, as I'd love to know! If you have any ideas for what could happen later on in this fic, let me know in a review or a PM!**

 **Next time: 'Apology' (lemon possibility: 100%)**

 **For those who read my other fics: See my profile.**

 **See you later!**


	10. Season GoF - Chapter 10

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

Harry rolled onto his back, after Kuroka, Lucretia and Rika had pulled his naked self onto the bed.

"Let me tend to you, my mate~" Kuroka licked her lips, and pressed them against Harry's, initiating a hot make-out session between the two of them.

Lucretia and Rika, who were nearer to Harry's huge twitching cock, both lunged at it. Lucretia grabbed the bottom of it with her hand, while Rika put half of it into her mouth, beginning to suck eagerly. Lucretia stroked the bit Rika wasn't sucking, triggering Harry to moan into Kuroka's mouth as he dominated the horny Nekoshou's mouth.

Harry's mouth descended to Kuroka's neck, suckling on her soft flesh for a couple of seconds, before ripping open her nightie, and beginning to fondle her breasts.

"Oh~" Kuroka let out a moan, and shoved Harry's head into them. "Please my breasts, you horny Lion!"

Lucretia pulled Rika off Harry's cock, and whispered something into her ear. Rika grinned, and removed her nightie, as did Lucretia. Both of them then lowered their soft breasts onto Harry's cock, and began rocking them in rhythm, while taking experimental licks at their Lion's throbbing tip

Harry moaned onto Kuroka's nipple, which he was sucking on fervently, sending shivers of pleasure throughout Kuroka's body. Harry's hips also began bucking, as the pace of Lurcretia and Rika's tit-fucking on him increased.

"Are you going to cum for us, Harry~?" Rika asked.

"Please do." Lucretia moaned, as she licked Harry's tip. "Paint our bodies white with your lovely spunk~"

"Oh, fuck~!" Harry shouted. "I'm cumming!" And just like that, Harry shot a few large spurts of cum out of his cock, which landed all over Lucretia and Rika's bodies.

"Ohh, lovely~" Lucretia licked all the cum she could reach with her tongue off her face, as Rika did the same with her face. "I loved that, Harry."

"I swear, you could be a succubus, you love my cum so much." Harry replied, as he stopped sucking Kuroka's breasts and panted slightly.

"Who's to say I'm not?" Lucretia grinned, as she, Rika and Kuroka got off Harry. "Who are you going to fuck first?"

"Hmm, choices, choices..." Harry smiled, looking Lucretia, Rika and Kuroka over. "I'll go with... you." He then grabbed Rika, slammed her against the bed, and placed his cock at her entrance.

"Please fuck this slutty bird into submission, Harry~" Rika whispered, licking her lips and shrieking in pleasure as Harry slammed his hips into her.

Harry continued slamming into Rika, and grabbed her shoulders to stop her from flying into the wall behind her from the force of his thrusting.

"OHH~ FUCK!" Rika yelled, grabbing Harry's shoulders and letting him pound her like the lustful Ultimate-Class Devil she was. "FUCK ME, HARRY!"

"Oh, I will." Harry replied, stopping her words with a harsh kiss and pounding into one of his favourite cock-sheathes. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week!"

Lucretia and Kuroka, who had taken to the end of the bed, started making out and groping each other, just to get themselves worked up for what their Lion was inevitably going to do to them.

Harry kept fucking Rika, and appreciating how warm the inside of her pussy was. Given that she was a Devil of the Phenex household, it made sense. Somewhat.

Pulling his mouth of Rika's and latching onto her breasts, Harry sucked them harshly, knowing that Rika (along with every one of his girls that he fucked (with the exception of Shuri, who preferred to be on the giving end of the fucking, and Amaterasu, who preferred to take things slower)) loved it when Harry gave it to them hard and fast.

It took only two minutes, thanks to Rika's hot, tight pussy, and Harry's harsh fucking, for Harry to paint Rika's insides white with the second load of his cum of the night. Before he was even done cumming, Harry pulled out, and sprayed some of his cum onto Rika's body.

"Now..." Harry left Rika in a semi-conscious state, and turned to his former teacher and Nekoshou mate. "Who's next?"

"ME!" Lucretia bounded forward, and hungrily pressed her lips against Harry's. "Fuck me like we did on the day of your graduation, Harry~"

"Oh, I plan to, Lucretia." Harry grabbed Lucretia, and positioned her so she was on her hands and knees on the bed, her dripping-wet pussy facing him. He then proceeded to slam into her and start fucking her like the sex machine he was. "I plan to very much. Kuroka, get up here."

"What do you want with me, nya~?" Kuroka began to ask, before Harry took Kuroka's face in his hands and slammed his lips against hers, and went back to dominating her mouth.

"You're next, Kuroka." Harry whispered, his voice more a growl than anything. "So prepare yourself, my slutty Nekoshou."

"Of course, I will, nya." Kuroka moaned, her hand trailing down to her pussy and rubbing at it. "I'll prepare myself for your huge lion cock~"

"HOLY FUCK!" Lucretia shrieked, momentarily unable to formulate words. "YOU'VE GOTTEN BIGGER SINCE WE LAST FUCKED, HARRY!"

"Yeah, I do seem to have done." Harry replied, his thrusting increasing in velocity. "And you get to feel the full force of it." Harry reached forward, and grabbed Lucretia's large breasts. He fondled the large globs of flesh, pinched her nipples, and licked his lips at the recollection of having them in his mouth. His former teacher moaned loudly at Harry's actions, and Harry felt her cumming onto his cock.

"My, you're such a naughty teacher, Lucretia." Harry mused, continuing to pound her. "Cumming on your student's cock."

"I-I know!" Lucretia moaned, as she could do nothing but. "I've done it loads of times to thoughts of you!"

"I imagined you would have." Harry replied, keeping up his thrusting. "But it doesn't matter. I'm about to cum myself...!" He pulled out of Lucretia, turned her around so her huge breasts (covered in his dry cum) were facing him.

Only a couple of strokes on Harry's end later, and he was cumming, for the third time, all over Lucretia's large globs of flesh. Harry let out enough cum to completely cover Lucretia's jugs, and he then stopped, turning to Kuroka.

"And now, you, Kuroka." Harry grinned, letting his tails wrap around Kuroka's wrists, and lift her up. Kuroka was pushed harshly against the wall, as Harry walked towards her. "Man, you look so fucking hot, tied up by my tails here. Now I know how Shuri feels when she ties me up."

"Are you going to fuck me, Harry, nya?" Kuroka whispered, licking her lips. "Are you going to show this slutty cat her place, beneath her lion, nya~?"

"Oh, fuck yeah, I am." Harry replied, slamming his lips against Kuroka's and his hips against hers, sheathing his cock completely inside her. "I'm gonna show you just how to take my cock, like the passionate Nekoshou you are!" Harry then started pounding, as hard as he could go, inside Kuroka, as she wrapped her arms, legs and tails around him, trapping her mate where he was, so he couldn't stop fucking her, as she couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh, fuck you're tight!" Harry moaned, nearly cumming on the spot, his Nekoshou mate's pussy was so tight. "I feel like I'm gonna cum on the spot!" Kuroka couldn't reply, as she was too busy gasping from the overload of pleasure that her mate and master was giving her.

Harry's face descended down to Kuroka's breasts, and he started pleasuring the two-tailed cat's jugs with his mouth, doing all he could to make Kuroka give out those noises that he loved to hear. And it took only a few seconds for her to start doing so, as Kuroka came all over Harry's cock.

"Ohh~" Kuroka gave a noise between a purr and a moan. "Harry, keep going! This is the best I've felt... ever!"

"I plan to keep going until my kitty gets her dose of milk." Harry replied, his paws clinging onto Kuroka's body. "And that won't be long...! FUCK~!" Harry came, for the fourth time, and stumbled backwards onto his bed, as Kuroka, still inside him, moaned loudly as she received her mate's dick-milk.

Once Harry was done cumming, Kuroka (who was semi-conscious thanks to the fucking she'd gotten, and had hidden her animal features) flopped beside Harry, as Lucretia and Rika were already asleep on either side of them.

A few minutes after this had happened, the door opened, and Kunou, wearing her dress, walked in. One look at the sight before her, and she sighed.

"Seriously, Harry." She said, in a fake-hurt voice. "You do all this, and you couldn't be bothered to invite your wife?"

Harry could only raggedly breathe in reply.

"Oh well." Kunou stripped herself of her dress, and climbed into bed with Harry. "Did you like your apology?"

"I loved it." Harry panted, as he pressed his lips against Kunou's. "Apology accepted, my lovely vixen."

And just like that, Harry fell asleep, his loving wife beside him. He hid his animal features after closing his eyes.

 **LEMON ENDS HERE.**

 **Line Break**

Harry was abruptly woken up, the next morning, by a very loud voice.

"HARRY! Wake up!"

"W-what?" Harry groaned, waking up and holding his head. "What did you say Kuroka's three sizes were again?" He asked, slightly dazedly.

"98-57-86..." Kunou replied, just as dazed, as she woke up, her arms losely around her husband. "Morning, love."

"Hey, Kunou." Harry kissed Kunou on the forehead, and looked up at who was speaking to him: James and Lily. "Oh. Hello." He greeted them, his voice neutral.

"Harry..." James tried to keep his voice even, but Harry saw that he was looking at all the women that were beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I WAS sleeping with my wife and three of my lovers." Harry replied. "But somebody had to come and fuck it all up."

"Harry, it's clear that you've been having sex with all these women, along with those who you danced with at the ball." James said, disdain clear in his voice. "And they're not even from Magical Britain, or even your age. What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, I don't know." Harry sat up, and addressed his birth parents sarcastically, and his voice laced with contempt. "It might be the fact that I was FUCKING ABANDONED by two certain people after some megalomaniac bastard tried to murder me. It might be the fact that I was left at my relatives, who fucking ABUSED ME."

"It might even be the fact" Kunou had sat up, and her voice was just as sarcastic as Harry's. "That he was left to die in Japan by said abusive relatives, and if it wasn't for myself and my mother, I wouldn't have a husband, you wouldn't have a son, and Magical Britain wouldn't have a younger cock to metaphorically suck, since the wrinkled-up cock of the old cuck-goat Albus Dumbledore will probably die sometime soon."

"It might also be because" Harry stood up, not even bothering to cover up his cock, which was erect (fuck morning wood) "Of my apparently winning personality, my good looks, and my ability to NOT treat anyone other than so-called 'pure-bloods' like second-class citizens."

James tried to give an argument back (Lily was too busy trying to look away from Harry's huge cock, while blushing crimson), but clearly, he couldn't.

"Or..." Harry reached under his bed, and pulled out Regulus Nemea, in its axe form. "It might be because I'm a nice... strong... young... man" his voice took on an alluring tone, making Lily blush harder. "Who actually bothers to train his body, instead of solely relying on magical power that the weakest of the weak supernatural beings could overpower. Going back to the physical body thing, would you like a demonstration of how good my physical strength is?"

James and Lily silently left.

"That's what I thought." Harry replied, dispelling striding back to his bed and sitting down on it, taking a deep breath.

"Are you alright, love?" Kunou asked, gently hugging her husband.

"I'm alright, Kunou." Harry replied, planting a kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry I almost lost my temper."

"It's alright." Kunou replied. "What's important is that you didn't."

"Pardon me for interrupting this lovely moment between a wedded couple." Lucretia's voice sounded. "But just out of curiosity, what do you think of your parents?"

["I'd like to know, as well, cub."] Regulus piped up, inside Harry's mind.

"…" Harry was silent for a couple of seconds before replying. "James, I think is an asshole. He's got an ego the size of a hot-air balloon, and doesn't think before he speaks."

["And your birth mother?"] Regulus asked. ["Lily, I think her name was?"]

"Lily, I don't dislike as much as James." Harry replied. "In fact, I'd say she's alright, if she actually spoke up over James, instead of blushing whenever she caught a glimpse of my crotch."

"In her defence, it is a beautiful dick to look at." Lucretia pointed out.

"That's not the point." Harry replied. "The point is that I've got a shrewd idea that she has some good things to say, but doesn't."

"Okay, got it." Lucretia replied, nodding. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you have that golden egg thing to figure out?" Lucretia asked, tilting her head.

 **Line Break**

Two days later, Kunou and Harry were sat in their room, with their golden egg between them. They were waiting for Le Fay to arrive, at the end of her day in Matohoukoro, so she could look at the golden egg with Harry and Kunou.

After a few minutes, a magic-circle opened, and Le Fay came out of it, her ever-present smile on her face.

"Hey, Harry!" Le Fay hugged Harry and Kunou. "You alright?"

"As alright as someone who just roasted their birth parents two days ago would be." Harry replied. "How's Mahoutokoro?"

"As boring as it's been without its greatest-ever student there." Le Fay replied, a cute pout on her face. "But anyway, this egg." Harry handed the egg to her, and the bronze-robed Mahoutokoro student looked at the egg, and tapped it a couple of times with her wand. "Hmm."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Whoever put the spells on this egg, I'll give them credit." Le Fay remarked. "I can't find out via magic what's supposed to happen when you open this egg. So, the only way forward is to open the egg."

"Alright, then." Harry dug his fingernails in the groove in the egg, and opened it.

A horrible, screeching noise sounded from the egg, and Harry, Kunou and Le Fay all clapped their hands over their ears.

"SHUT THE EGG!" Kunou yelled, over the screeching. Harry reached for the egg, and shut it.

"Motherfucker, what the hell was that?" Harry asked. "That was horrible!"

"Yeah, it was." Le Fay was shaking her cute head to get the noise out of it. "But didn't it sound like mer-people to you?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at Le Fay. "What did you say?"

"I said it sounded like mer-people." Le Fay replied. "When they're out of the water, I mean. We were learning about it at school today."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence worthy of an internet fanfiction." Harry remarked. "So there's one thing to do. Head to the nearest bathroom."

"Yeah." Kunou and Le Fay got up, and followed Harry out of the room. They hadn't taken two steps before a flash of white appeared before their eyes, and Harry was sent flying along the hallway.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HARRY?!" Valian yelled. "YOU TOLD ME YOU'D NEVER BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN!"

 **Line Break**

After that, Harry, Kunou and Le Fay were in the Prefects Bathroom (after blowing up and repairing the door to said bathroom). They had undressed, and had gotten into the bath after filling it up. They'd had a merry time playing in the water for a bit, before Harry swam over to the edge, and grabbed the golden egg.

"Alright, here goes." Harry held his breath, sank under the water (Kunou and Le Fay following suit) and opened the egg.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Harry closed the egg, and rose to the surface, Kunou and Le Fay following. They all shook the hair out of their eyes, and Harry set the egg on the ledge of the bath.

"Alright." Harry said. "So to start off with, I've got to go somewhere where mer-people can't sing above the ground. So underwater, then."

"Yeah." Kunou replied. "There's a huge lake in the grounds, so that narrows it down quite a lot."

"And they've taken what I'll sorely miss." Harry said, furrowing his brow. "Well, I don't have anything I'd really sorely miss if it were taken from me. Not to sound insensitive, but I could just buy it, if I lost something like my band t-shirts, and I know full-well that Amaterasu would be more than happy to replace any of my formal outfits."

"Yeah, her taking your measurements would descend into a fuck-session very quickly." Kunou said, treading water. "But we should be more cautious and get anything that belongs to you, Harry, out of this castle before the 24th Febuary."

"Right. That can be easily done." Harry replied.

"Hang on a minute." Le Fay piped up. "What if the song isn't referring to taking someTHING Harry would 'surely miss', but rather, someONE?"

Harry and Kunou were silent for a full ten seconds, before both Kunou and Le Fay felt killing intent begin to radiate off Harry. Kunou swam over to Harry and hugged him tightly, gently whispering soothing words into his ear.

"I'm not letting ANYONE take you away, Kunou." Harry growled. "Nor Le Fay. Or ANYONE."

"We're not being taken anywhere, Harry." Kunou murmured. "Calm down, we'll be fine."

"Yeah... you will." Harry replied. "Though before February 24th, you need to get out of Hogwarts, and return to Kyoto."

"Of course, I will." Kunou replied. "I will not let anyone take me away from you."

 **Line Break**

It was the next day. Harry and Kunou were sat in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Harry occasionally cast a killing glare up at Dumbledore, but he stayed silent and ate his breakfast.

"Harry." Kunou whispered, and nudged Harry, and jerked her head up at Fleur, who was passing, when Harry looked up. "Don't you-?"

"Yeah, I got it." Harry replied, standing up and ignoring all the looks he got. He strode out of the Great Hall, and followed Fleur, who was heading back to the Beaubatonx carriage.

"Fleur? Hey, Fleur!" Fleur turned around, and saw Harry.

"Yes?" She asked, in her French accent. "What is it, Harry?"

"Fleur." Harry stopped himself right in front of her. "Do you have anyone that's important to you? Someone who you'd sorely miss, if they were to be taken somewhere and not come back?" Fleur's eyes widened, and she nodded.

"Yes, I do." She replied. "My parents and my little sister Gabrielle. And yourself, of course. Why?"

"Well, you need to make sure that your parents and little sister are away from Hogwarts from now until February 24th." Harry replied. "I have reason to believe that the Triwizard officials are going to take the person most important to us on the night before the Task, and stick them in the Black Lake."

Fleur's face contorted into a snarl right before Harry's eyes. She thanked him through gritted teeth, and strode back to the carriage, blue flames swirling around her.

Harry rushed back to the Great Hall and sat down beside Kunou.

"It's done." He whispered. "and Fleur is pissed off beyond belief."

"I can imagine why." Kunou replied. Harry finished off his breakfast, and stood up, preparing to head down to the Black Lake for some training, when he looked up.

A girl with dirty-blonde hair and grey-silver eyes seemed to be being picked on and talked down to by some older girls, an Asian girl with black hair tied back into a bun chief amongst them.

Harry growled, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, which was where this was happening.

"Oi." Harry glared at the older girls, standing behind the girl with dirty-blonde hair. He could sense some Holy energy inside her, but he didn't care. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, nothing." The main girl, who Harry vaguely remembered from the Yule Ball, replied. "We're just giving Loony a lesson here."

"Mmmhmm." Harry replied. "Well, why don't you do it behind closed doors, like the actual teachers do, or-?" He then sped right up to them in the blink of an eye. "Don't do it at all?"

"Why should we answer to you?" the girl asked, raising her wand. "We can easily take you on."

"Cho, you're talking to someone who made a dragon submit to him by roaring." Another girl said. "Back down."

Cho glared at Harry, and backed down. Harry scoffed at her, then turned around to the girl.

"You okay?"

"Yes." The girl replied. "I'm alright, Harry." Harry made to ask how she knew his name, then mentally pointed out to himself that pretty much everyone knew his name.

"Good." He replied. "What's your name?"

"Luna." Luna replied. "Luna Lovegood."

 **And that's the long-awaited newest chapter of Wizarding Lion! Harry has had a session with some of his lovers, he and his wife roasted James, the clue to the Second Task has been figured out, he's met Luna, and the RWBY episode that came out a few hours ago was FUCKING BRILLIANT. **** *** *** ****** *** ** *** ******* *******! Spoilers, dudes/dudettes(?).**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this newest chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I would love to know.**

 **Next time: The Second Task (maybe)**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **See you later!**


	11. Season GoF - Chapter 11

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was a couple of weeks before the Second Task, and Harry and Kunou were strolling around Hogwarts together. Harry's eyes darted around, watching for anyone to come near Kunou.

Kunou sighed, as she knew full-well WHY Harry was acting this way.

Ever since Harry, Kunou and Le Fay had worked out the clue to the golden egg, and what it meant, Harry had a lot more tense than normal, and even more protective over Kunou than even Yasaka was. And given that Yasaka was Kunou's own mother, that was saying a lot.

Just two days ago, Harry had come seconds away from drawing Regulus Nemea and carving Brandon and Ron to pieces when they came within three feet of her, and attempted to harass her. It was only thanks to Kunou that the so-called 'Boy Who Lived' and his chief fanboy weren't lying on the ground in bloody pieces. Not that anyone would miss them.

"Harry, love." Kunou whispered into her husband's ear, only loud enough for Harry to hear. "Please, calm down."

"Why should I calm down?" Harry asked, in reply. "Any second, someone could come, kidnap you, and stick you at the bottom of the Black Lake."

"You know that's not going to happen." Kunou reached up, and gently stroked Harry's hair. "You know that I'm going to be here, right next to you, always."

"Yeah." Harry took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Kunou whispered, administering a kiss to her husband. The two continued walking in silence until they heard a voice, which they both instantly recognised as female, coming from the corridor that they were about to walk into: the corridor that had their bedroom on.

"You got lucky with that Potter guy, Loony, but you're not going to get lucky a second time." Harry stopped in his tracks, and listened, his ears pricking up.

"Yeah, you can't do anything when he's not here. Then again, you can't do anything anyway."

Harry growled, under his breath. He stepped into the corridor, and saw an Asian girl of about fifteen, with long, shiny dark hair and a freckled nose. She was also a head and a half shorter than Harry, pushing Luna Lovegood against the wall, along with a girl the same age that had curly, reddish-blonde hair, a light skin tone, green eyes, and was just as tall as the Asian girl.

"Hey." Harry's emerald-green eyes glared at the two girls, who were pushing Luna around. "What do you think is going on here?"

"Oh, come on, Cho!" The reddish-blonde haired girl cried. "You said we'd be safe here!"

"Yeah, you would be safe on the very floor that my wife and I come to EVERY NIGHT, since that door a couple of paces next to you is the door to our bedroom." Harry stated, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Unless you want to be humiliated right now, I suggest you fuck off."

"Why should we listen to you?" Cho asked, taking her hands off Luna and stepping forward. "You're just a foreign wizard, who doesn't know any better."

"That coming from someone with clearly-Asian heritage?" Harry retorted. "That's rich." Cracking his knuckles, he took a step forward, making Cho sweatdrop.

"Cho, we seriously should go." The reddish-blonde haired girl muttered. "I feel like I'm about to die."

"Yeah." Cho began sweating harder, and nodded. "Let's go, Marietta."

"What kind of a stupid fucking name is that?" Harry asked, as Cho and Marietta pissed off, before he took a breath. "You alright, Luna?"

"Yes." Luna replied, looking up at Harry through her wide eyes. "I'm okay, Harry. That's the third time this week that they've ganged up on me."

Harry growled, again.

"Rest assured, Luna. Those bitches will be punished." Harry remarked. "Are you able to go back to your dorm?"

"No." Luna replied. "I was thrown out by my House, in my second year. I sleep in the corridors."

"Well, not anymore." Harry assured her. "Kunou, I'm sure this place has at least one or two house-elves around. Could you call one of them and ask them to find Luna's things, and repair them if necessary?"

"Sure thing." Kunou replied, walking off for a moment.

"Luna, for the time being, you can sleep in my room." Harry said to Luna, whispering the password to the door and opening it. He let Luna in, and extracted his wand from his robes.

"You don't mind sleeping on a mattress on the floor, do you?" He asked. When Luna shook her head, Harry waved it, and conjured up a comfortably large-looking mattress, along with a warm duvet and pillows, on the floor.

"Welp, good night." Harry stripped himself of his clothes without any concern that Luna was right there in front of him, down to his boxers, and flopped into bed. He closed his eyes, and lost consciousness at once.

 **Line Break**

The next morning, while Harry and Kunou were at breakfast, Luna skipped into the Great Hall, wearing her Ravenclaw robes. Spotting Harry and Kunou (who were, as per usual, sat at the Hufflepuff table), she walked over to them and sat down, completely ignoring the funny looks she got.

"Hey, Loony!" Cho Chang called, from the Ravenclaw table. "Did you forget which table you're supposed to sit at?"

"You're supposed to sit here, Loony Lovegood!" Marietta shouted, from next to Cho. Luna, Harry and Kunou ignored the cries, and Harry just whispered a few words to Kunou, who grinned a fox-like grin.

Concentrating on Cho and Marietta's positions, she waved her hands under the table, and cast an illusion on them. An illusion that was set to take effect and show itself to everyone, in three... two... one...

"Hey!" One male student shouted. "How did Cho and Marietta strip down to nothing so quickly?" Harry looked up, saw that Cho and Marietta were still wearing their school uniforms, and grinned.

Kunou had just cast an illusion that made everyone in the Great Hall think that she and Marietta were naked. Given that kitsune illusions could not be dispelled by magic, Harry doubted that even Dumbledore would be able to do anything about it.

"How much will you take so I can have a go at that body, Cho?!" One burly fifth-year shouted.

"EWWW!" A few younger students shouted, as Cho and Marietta looked down, saw that they were still wearing their uniforms, and tried to protest to everyone that they weren't naked.

Grinning, Harry planted a kiss on Kunou's cheek, making Kunou smirk.

"Why haven't you transferred the illusion to me, love?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you seeing the travesty that are Cho and Marietta nude." She replied, coolly.

"Fair one." Harry replied. "Let's go." Harry, Kunou and Luna stood up, and left the Great Hall without anyone noticing. No matter what Marietta and Cho did, everyone still seemed to be under the impression that they were completely nude, for the entire day, until during dinner, when their clothes slowly phased back into existence (according to everyone else).

They never knew what had happened, or who had caused them such embarrassment. But they knew in future to never make fun of anyone again, for fear of a repeat of the embarrassment that they had felt today.

Back with Harry, Kunou and Luna, they had just gotten to the grounds, when they heard someone walking out behind them. Harry whirled around and saw Fleur rushing towards them.

"Harry." She said, in her French accent, as she came to a stop. "I just received an owl from my parents and Gabrielle. They're going to be staying in the Delacour Manor until the Second Task is over."

"Good choice from them." Harry replied. "Since that's in France, no-one in Magical Bitch-Britain has the authority to get to them there."

"Yes." Fleur replied. After a second, she leaned forward and kissed Harry, on the lips, for a couple of seconds. "Harry, thank you. I shudder to think how much destruction would have been caused if I lost control, once I had figured out that my little sister had been taken from me."

"It's nothing." Harry replied. "I would have gone on a rampage across the fucking WORLD if I found out that Kunou had been taken from me." Fleur giggled, and skipped away, making sure to sway her ass while doing so, so Harry could keep his eyes on it.

 **Line Break**

It was now the dead of night, two days before the Second Task was to happen, and Harry and Kunou were walking, quickly and quietly, out of the castle.

Harry had called up a certain Shinto deity and asked her to appear in the grounds of Hogwarts, so she could take Kunou back to Kyoto.

"When is she getting here?" Kunou whispered. Harry checked his phone. 12:34am.

"Any second now." He replied. "Hopefully." Right on cue, in a spot that the moonlight seemed to perfectly illuminate, a swirl of black flames appeared.

"Hey, Amaterasu." Harry greeted the Shinto Goddess of the Sun with a kiss.

"Hello, Harry." Amaterasu hugged Harry, rubbed his hair, and greeted him in reply. "Kunou, are you coming?"

"I am." Kunou replied. "I'll see you in a couple of days, Harry."

"See you, Kunou." Harry kissed and hugged Kunou, and let her walk over to Amaterasu. The two of them disappeared in a swirl of black flames, and once they were gone, Harry started walking back to the castle, feeling a lot more at ease than when he's first figured out the clue of the egg.

Once Harry stripped, climbed into bed (disregarding the fact that Luna was lying in Kunou's spot), and closed his eyes, he felt that there was going to be a lot of trolling to do.

 **Line Break**

"Ah, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry, as he sat alone at the breakfast table, eating quietly.

"What?" Harry replied, without looking up.

"Forgive me for asking this, but have you seen your wife? Kunou, I believe her name was?" McGonagall asked. "It's just you're usually sat together at mealtimes."

"Oh, right." Harry checked his phone, then out it back into his pocket. "She's gone."

"Gone?" McGonagall repeated, her lips pursing.

"Gone." Harry replied, still not looking at her. "She left late last night. She had to go back to Japan for something important."

"Oh..." McGonagall said, quietly. "I see. That's a shame, because myself and Professor Dumbledore wanted to see her, for something important." Harry's eyes glowed green slightly, and stood up.

"Couldn't involve sticking her at the bottom of the Black Lake, now could it?" Harry whispered, only loud enough for McGonagall to hear. McGonagall tried to stammer, but Harry continued.

"If you want to go to your Professor" Harry said the word with very obvious contempt and sarcasm. "Dumbledore, you can go to him and tell him this: If he EVER tries to put ANYONE that I don't hate in mortal danger just for the purpose of some fucked-up tournament that I never wanted any part in, then I will kill him. Slowly and painfully."

With that, Harry walked out of the Hall, and up the marble staircase, where he met Luna.

"Oh, just who I was looking for." Harry grinned. "Luna, I have reasons to believe that the teachers are going to be coming after you." Luna merely tilted her head.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't really have the time to tell you." Harry replied. "Just, is there a place in this dump that you know you can hide?" Luna paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, I know a place." She replied, in her normal, dreamy voice. "I've once hidden in there for days, and no-one's ever found me. Not even Professor Dumbledore."

"Good." Harry replied. "For your own safety, can you hide in there, please? For the next, I don't know, 24 hours?" Luna was silent, and Harry continued speaking. "I'm sorry, but it means that you might have to miss the Second Task."

"It's okay." Luna replied. "I'm not really bothered about the Triwizard Tournament, anyway. Shall I go now?"

"Yes, please." Harry replied. "I'll see you later." Luna smiled at Hary, and skipped away. His work finished, Harry walked out of the castle and into the grounds, shedding his shirt along the way.

He had a day-long training session to do.

 **Line Break**

"Potter. Oi, Potter!"

"Whaaaat?" Harry groaned, as he turned over in bed. Taking his headphones out of his ears, opening his eyes and squinting up at whoever had disturbed his sleep. The someone happened to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mad-Eye Moody.

Moody's face was covered with scars of various shapes and sizes, and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled grey hair, and had a wooden leg with a clawed foot. His eyes, were his most shocking feature, though: one was small, dark-blue and beady. The other, however, was a vivid, electric-blue magical eye, that whizzed about independently of his normal eye.

"You're supposed to be down at the Lake!" Moody growled. "For the Second Task!"

"Oh, you mean that Task that I don't give a fuck about?" Harry asked, coldly. "No thanks."

"Up. NOW." Moody growled, pointing his wand threateningly at Harry. "I won't ask again."

"Good. I can go back to sleep, then." The humanoid Nemean Lion in disguise remarked, lying back. When he saw that Moody wasn't going to move, he growled. "Alright, alright, you bastard. I'll come." He stood up, dressed, and followed Moody out of his room, out of the castle, and through the grounds, to the Black Lake. Harry took intense satisfaction in seeing Dumbledore, Barty Crouch, Madame Maxine (the Headmistress of Beaubatonx) and Karkaroff standing in a huddle, talking in whispers.

"Here he is." Moody grunted. "Rather late, but he's here."

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore turned around and spoke to Harry in his fake-grandfatherly tone. "How nice of you to join us."

"Hate to see you too." Harry replied, coolly.

"There seems to be some last-minute complications." Dumbledore whispered to the judge. "We can't find a suitable hostage for Harry: no-one he would feel motivated to save! We're having no better luck for Ms. Delacour!"

"Oh, goodie." Harry grinned. "Does that mean I don't have to do the task, then?"

"Um..." Dumbledore tried to speak for a moment, before he turned to Harry. "Are you saying you don't want to do the Second Task, Harry? That you don't want to show everyone what you're capable of?"

"If I wanted to do that, you old fuck," Harry glared at Dumbledore. "I would have actually wanted to WANT to participate in the tournament with the WORST ideas for Tasks ever. Seriously, won't the specators just be staring into a lake?"

"The boy does make a good point, Albus." Maxime remarked.

"And on top of that, in case you were wondering." Harry got an idea. "Fleur's sister is in France today, and far away from any dangerous task that would involve a creature of fire and air."

"What?!" Maxime turned to Dumbledore angrily. "Were you seriously considering trapping a Veela under fathoms and fathoms of water, Albus?!"

"I also find this to be a horrible idea, Albus." Karkaroff put in his two shits. Crouch was also looking accusingly at Dumbledore.

"And with that, my work here is finished." Harry grinned, walking away from the four judges. It was lucky for him that the next person he came across was Fleur, wearing a two-piece silver bikini. "Hey, Fleur."

"Oh, Harry." Fleur walked over to Harry, swaying her wide hips. "I've been looking for you. The judges are apparently talking about excluding me from the Task, because they can't find a hostage for me."

"I don't see why you're worried." Harry replied, coolly. "Veela are creatures of fire and air, so they'd be at an immediate disadvantage in an aquatic environment. They can't find a hostage for me, either, which is all too well, because I fucking hate swimming."

"Me too." Fleur leant down and kissed Harry. "So, what shall we do?"

"I've got an idea." Harry grinned, whispering something into Fleur's ear. The Veela grinned widely, and nodded.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND TASK." Dumbledore's voice boomed out across the vicinity, startling both Harry and Fleur, who turned. "LAST NIGHT, SOMETHING WAS STOLEN FROM EACH OF OUR CHAMPIONS, A TREASURE OF SORTS. THESE TWO TREASURES, ONE FOR EACH CHAMPION-" Harry turned, and saw Brandon wearing a disgusting-looking red mankini, as well as Krum, who donned a pair of tight black swimming trunks.

'At least it isn't pink.' Harry thought, as Brandon's mankini seemed ready to rip and expose his non-existent genitals to the world, thanks to his fatness.

"NOW LIE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE BLACK LAKE." Dumbledore continued. "IN ORDER TO WIN, EACH CHAMPION MUST FIND THEIR TREASURE AND RETURN TO THE SURFACE. THEY WILL HAVE ONE HOUR TO DO SO, AND ONE HOUR ONLY. YOU MAY BEGIN AT THE SOUND OF THE CANNON."

A cannon sounded, and Harry watched Brandon do an admittedly-good (by Harry's perceived standards of Brandon, anyway) cannonball into the lake, though given that he was jumping into an extremely shallow part of water, Harry had to wince at Brandon's shriek of pain. Krum, however, had a better idea, and ran into the lake until the water came up to his waist, and dived in.

"You ready, Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Fleur replied, and Harry waved his hand at a large rock, transfiguring it into a large, comfortable-looking armchair with heated cushions. Harry and Fleur walked over to the chair and sat down, Fleur on Harry's lap (much to the jealousy of pretty much all of the male and female population, whom Harry merely raised an eyebrow (and his middle finger) at.

Yawning, Harry decided to rile everyone up by placing his hands on Fleur's slender stomach, and slowly caress it.

"Mr. Pot- Harry." Dumbledore's voice boomed. "What are you doing with Ms. Delacour?"

"Having some fun with her." Harry replied. "If she didn't want me to, she'd have burned me to a crisp by now, so I'm pretty sure she's enjoying it." There were cries of rage and jealousy, but Harry merely raised another middle finger at them.

Right on cue, a magic-circle opened, and Kunou jumped out of it. Looking around, she saw Harry, and jumped straight into the other side of his lap, next to Fleur.

"Hey, Kunou." Harry greeted Kunou with a kiss to the neck. "You alright?"

"I'm better than I would be if I was at the bottom of a freezing cold lake." Kunou grinned, turning around and kissing Harry back. "Hello, Fleur."

"Greetings to you, Kunou." Fleur replied. "Are you well?"

"Very well." Kunou replied. "I see you're enjoying some time with my mate."

"I chose him as my Veela mate, as well." Fleur replied. "Although, I do acknowledge that he was marked by you, first."

"You'd better." Kunou replied. "Anyway, it seems like Dumbledore is pretty pissed off, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he does seem to be." Harry grinned, looking at Dumbledore, who was doing a rather good job of concealing his rage.

The fact that Harry continued petting Kunou and Fleur (who both purred sexily) for the next hour, served to prove that the idea of riling the students of Hogwarts, Beaubatonx and Durmastrang up for the next forty-five minutes didn't get old. At all.

After an hour, Krum surfaced from the water, with Hermione in his arms. They both struck out for the shore, and were pulled out by Karkaroff and Crouch.

Half an hour after that, Brandon and Ginny made it out of the lake, but with extreme difficulty. They slowly made it to the shore, and were pulled out of the lake by Dumbledore and a large, redheaded woman.

"Alright, my work here is finished." Harry lightly pushed Kunou and Fleur off his lap, stood up, and Vanished the chair. The three of then walked back to the castle without a second look.

"You said you had chosen me as your mate, Fleur?" Harry asked. "Well, why don't we go to my room and seal the deal~"

Fleur gave a sexy, melodious giggle.

"Why, I'd love that." She replied. "If your wife has no problem."

"Of course I don't." Kunou replied. "Fuck, Harry's slept with my mother right in front of me, and I just joined in."

"So threesome." Harry grinned. "Awesome."

 **Line Break**

The Easter Holidays couldn't cone fast enough for Harry (who had remembered to go get Luna, in case anyone was wondering). He didn't celebrate Easter in Japan, but hey, it was an excuse for him to get away from Hogwarts for a while.

After leaving some of the stuff that he wouldn't need in Kyoto in his room (and magically sealing it), Harry and Kunou walked down the marble staircase, and prepared to leave Hogwarts for Kyoto.

"Fuck me, it'll be great to get back to Kyoto!" Harry stretched, and grinned at Kunou. "Lying in bed with you just isn't the same here."

"No, it isn't." Kunou agreed. "Besides, our beds are way comfier than in here. And bigger."

"Yeah." Harry replied. "More room to have sex on. And more room for an orgy."

"Oh, just you saying that gets me hot~" Kunou whispered. "Let's get back to Kyoto right now, so we can fuck the night away."

"Harry?"

"Ugh..." Harry groaned, as he turned around to see Dumbledore, James and Lily walking down the marble staircase towards him. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Harry replied, simply, and kept walking, Kunou following.

"But Magical Britain is your home." Dumbledore stated, as if it was obvious. "And besides, you need to be here for the Third T-"

"That fucking task isn't for months." Harry stated, coldly. "I'll be back at this place for the last Task, and then I'll be back to Kyoto, the first chance I get, since that's my real home!"

"But Harry..." James stepped forward, and spoke to Harry in that parental manner that everyone hated to hear. "Wouldn't you want to reconnect with your real parents, your real mother, your real father?"

"The closest two people I have to fathers are the quintessential pervert, and a drunk, dusty old crow." Harry replied. "And they'd be better fathers than you, you asshole. And my mother-in-law is a woman who I'd consider my own mother... but I'm more willing to talk to Lily than you."

"But Harry, I wanted to ask you about what you think of this esteemed sch-" Dumbledore began, but Harry cut across him.

"It sucks. People here are mostly assholes. Mahoutokoro is better. End of story." And with that, Harry and Kunou walked out of Hogwarts Castle, and magic-circled away.

 **Line Break**

Quick, ragged breaths burst from the blue-eyed Nue as she darted through the streets of Kyoto, looking left and right to find someone, anyone, who she thought would be rich enough to be worth robbing from.

'Damn.' She thought, as she stopped to catch her breath. 'If I don't get something soon, I'm gonna starve, and... die...!'

Looking around, the Nue (who was in human form) saw two people walking along the street: a male and a female.

The female looked decent enough, but it was the male that the Nue had set her eyes on, and licked her lips at the sight of.

He was incredibly handsome, with jet-black hair styled into a thick, shoulder-length ponytail, emerald-green eyes, and a muscles figure.

He wore golden robes, that the Nue knew were from Mahoutokoro, over incredibly good-looking yet casual clothing.

'Man, if I wasn't so hungry...' the Nue licked her lips. 'That boy would make a good mate for me. He also looks pretty rich.' She grinned.

 **And that's the new chapter finished! The Second Task has happened, and Harry and Kunou are back in Kyoto! Also we have a mystery character, who will be introduced next chapter!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I would really love to know! If you have any ideas for what could happen later on in this fic, then drop a review or PM my way!**

 **Next time: Another pride member**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my schedule on my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	12. Season GoF - Chapter 12

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Holy shit, this is so nice!" Harry, in his nude lion form, rested his hands behind his head, and lay back. He was lying in the hot-spring that was situated in Yasaka's palace, and wearing nothing but a pair of swimming shorts.

He was alone, or so he thought, as a black-haired goddess appeared behind him, in a silent swirl of black flames. Harry, however, noticed the sudden presence behind him, even if he didn't hear her.

"Good to see you, Ami." He greeted the Chief Deity of the Shinto Pantheon, as she (who was also naked) walked over to him, sat down, and rested her head on his shoulder. She also seemed to subconsciously place his muscled arm between her impressive rack.

"Good to see you too, Harry." Amaterasu replied. "I barely got any time to see you when I visited that castle that you're stuck at until June."

"But I'm not stuck there now." Harry replied, smirking, as he used one of his tails to caress her smooth skin, a gesture that made Amaterasu shudder in pleasure. "I'm right here, for one of the only deities that I know who isn't a selfish asshole to love and care for, as she wishes she could for all eternity."

Amaterasu pouted, but then realised that the host of Regulus Nemea had a point.

"You know what I mean." She replied, as she stroked her lover's muscled back. "How's that tournament, I think?" Harry nodded. "Tournament of yours, going?"

"Eh, fine." Harry replied, uncaringly. "I find it very unlikely that I'll win the tournament, but I don't care about a meaningless thing like that."

"I didn't expect you to." Amaterasu replied. "Though I did expect you to be having fun with the human wand-wavers there."

"Oh, I am." Harry replied. "With most of them, at least. A few of them I can hold a decent conversation with, and there's a being there with real Holy aura coming from her."

"Oh?" Amaterasu asked, raising a brow. "What would you place her at? Normal Exorcist? Angel?"

"Neither." Harry replied. "She feels like an Angel, or at least a half-Angel, if she can use a wand, but I get the feeling that Luna's something... more, than that. I couldn't tell for sure."

"I see." Amaterasu replied. "I'll get in touch with Heaven, and see if they can send someone down to observe this Luna girl. If I could have a picture of her?"

"Sure." Harry pressed his finger against his head, and concentrated on Luna's appearance. After a few seconds, a magic-circle appeared, with a memory of Luna inside it.

"Right." Amaterasu replied, nodding. "When I've got the chance, I'll talk to Heaven about it. What do you plan to do, while you're back here?"

"What I usually do, of course, Ami." Harry replied. "Relax, spend time with the ones I love, and have lots of sex. I hear there are some cool video games that came out while I was gone, so I'll go into Kyoto tomorrow and look for them."

"Why am I not surprised?" Amaterasu giggled, further hugging Harry to her. "But on that 'having lots of sex' part, do you plan on tending to little old me~?"

"Oh, believe me, I do." Harry replied, lifting the goddess up with his two tails, and placing her nude body on his lap, with his erect length pressing against her thigh. "How could I not want to fuck my favourite goddess?"

"You're so sweet." Amaterasu replied, pressing her lips against Harry's, and attempting, as she usually did, to gain dominance immediately.

Harry, however, fought back, and managed to match his Sun Goddess in a fierce tongue-battle, as his hands trailed all over her body.

One of Amaterasu's hands also trailed all over Harry's, caressing his sculpted muscles from years of training, and deciding, as opposed to battling Harry's tongue, to trail kisses down to his neck, and tease him by grabbing his throbbing cock and slowly stroke it, and grinning as Harry moaned lightly.

The two would be at it for the whole night.

 **Line Break**

"A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain, can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you..." Harry sung under his breath, as he listened to one of his favourite rock songs of the 2000s, and made his way back to the Kyoto Palace, a few Nintendo Switch games (like Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Super Mario Odyssey and Splatoon 2) in the inner pocket of his leather jacket, and his wallet sticking out of his back pocket, for any thieves to just come and take...

Or so they thought.

"Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste, of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon any- oof!" Harry grunted, as he felt himself being ran into by a tan blur.

As Harry staggered slightly to the side, and looked down, he found that his wallet was gone. Looking around, he saw the person who stole it rushing a few dozen metres away from him, and opening it, to find that there was absolutely nothing there.

"You do know that that was a dummy wallet, right?" Harry asked, keeping the derisive laughter out of his voice with extreme difficulty. "Real useful for tricking pickpockets, so I guess you're out of luck."

Five seconds later, the person who'd stolen Harry's dummy-wallet turned around, and Harry got a good look at her.

She was a beautiful, fairy tall, tan-skinned young woman, with breasts that Harry silently compared to either Kuroka or Vailan, wide hips, and light grey-to-white hair that ended in a small ponytail, and blue eyes with slit pupils, much like Kuroka's eyes.

Despite this image of beauty, Harry could tell damn well that she looked near-starved, as despite her large breasts and wide hips, her stomach looked almost painfully thin (even by the standards of women like Lucretia or Yasaka), and she wore a dirty, worn-out shirt, and jeans that looked far too small and torn for her to be in.

'Damn.' Harry thought. 'A beauty like her shouldn't be that thin, or wearing clothes like I used to wear... when I was... with them..."

Harry blinked, as the woman walked towards him and silently held up his dummy-wallet, and, making a decision, took a hold of her hand.

"H-hey!" The woman cried. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Harry replied. "Come on."

He and the woman walked back the way Harry had come, down a street, and down to a large clothing store. It was his and Kunou's personal favourite store, and it stocked pretty much anything that they could think of: from shoes for formal gatherings, to tight jeans that showed your ass as well as if you stood bare-naked in the street, to t-shirts like the Slayer shirt that Harry was wearing right now.

Once they got in, the woman decided to speak up again.

"Why are we in here?"

"So you can pick out a few things." Harry replied. "Go on. I've got more than enough money for you to pick out anything you want, and then some."

The girl looked at Harry in amazement, before he said two more words.

"Go wild."

 **Line Break**

After the woman (who Harry had learnt whose name was Matora Mikogami) had picked out (pretty much) three wardrobe's worth of clothes for herself, which Harry had unflinchingly paid for, he had proposed that the two of them go and get something to eat.

"Not that I don't appreciate all of this" Matora mumbled, through a huge mouthful of what she was gorging down on, as the two of them sat in a restaurant. "But why are you doing this? What would drive you to spend so much money on a poor girl like me? That just tried to rob you, no less?"

"Well" Harry replied, casting some subtle magic spells to make sure the two of them wouldn't be disturbed, or be seen, for that matter. "It's a really personal reason, but since you asked, I might as well tell you."

Matora swallowed what she was eating, and focused on this person, who looked to be in his late-teens, possibly in early adulthood.

"It's because of my relatives, and I use that word in the loosest possible manner." Harry replied, a slight steeling coming to his features, before he gave a solemn smile. "Let's just say that they... hated me."

"How- how much did they hate you?" Matora asked, quietly, believing that she was really pushing it by asking such a question.

"Enough to spend hundreds, likely thousands, of pounds, the currency in the country they come from, just so they could get my false hope up that they'd changed their ways from being seven-year-long physical and verbal abusers." Harry replied, looking down into his glass of orange-juice. "They abandoned me to return to their cosy little home in Surry, England when I was a child."

Matora clapped her hands to her mouth when she heard this, and made a small noise of sympathy in her throat.

"Yeah." Harry replied, as he heard the noise. "If it weren't for a young girl having found me, unconscious and weak, in an alleyway of downtown Kyoto, and brining me to live with her and her mother, I would have starved to death, and not be here today." He looked up at Matora, and met her blue eyes with his green ones.

"To answer your question, that's why I helped you." He came back to her question. "I could empathize with you, and wanted to make sure that no-one I met was stuck in that situation ever again."

"O-oh." Matora replied, feeling a certain feeling that all Youkai feel when they are around that special someone. "What's your name?"

"Harry." Harry replied, calmly. "Nice to see that we both know each other's-" Harry was cut off, when Matora suddenly leaned over the table, and bit his shoulder.

It didn't hurt him, but Harry couldn't deny that he felt a serious jolt, when he was bitten. After a few seconds, Matora leaned back, and seemed to realise what she'd done.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked, fearing for Harry's reaction. "That just came to me naturally, and I just did it on my own! Please don't hit me!" She cowered slightly, as Harry just stared at the place that Matora had bitten him. Looking from the place, to Matora, and back to the place on his shoulder, he stood up. After paying for the meal, he walked back to the table, and rested a hand on Matora's shoulder.

"Come on." He whispered. "I know what you did damn well, and there's a place that I need to take you, and some people I want you to meet."

"O-okay." Matora replied, as she stood up and left the restaurant, along with Harry.

 **Line Break**

There were very, very few words that Matora could use to express her shock when it dawned on her that the placed Harry needed to take her... was the Royal Palace of the supernatural part of Kyoto.

"Y-you live here?" She stammered. "Do you even know what this place is?"

"I'm perfectly aware of what this place is." Harry replied, striding forward. "Come on."

"Oh, Harry!" One of the guards of the palace, a Hone-Onna, a beautiful, but very skinny lady carrying a red lantern in the shape of a peony flower, but with a skull for a face, cried out. "Welcome back!" She noticed Matora with him, and instantly came on guard. "Who is... that?" She asked. "Do you even know what she is?" She whispered.

"I'm perfectly aware of what she is." Harry replied, his lion-tails, paws and ears popping out from their respective positions on his body. "I could sense it on her from the instant I met her today. And she's with me."

"I see." The Hone-Onna replied, bowing and retreating, letting Harry and Matora into the palace. They continued to walk until they came to a lounge, where Kunou, Yasaka (both of which were in their fox-forms), and Amaterasu were sat, talking. Kunou looked up as Harry and Matora entered the room.

"Hi, Harry!" She called, in an upbeat voice. Yasaka and Amaterasu also greeted Harry, in calmer voices.

"Hey, gang." Harry replied, raising a hand in greeting. "I got us a new party member."

"Oh, another one?" Kunou asked, standing up and looking intently at the woman, who sweat dropped at Kunou's golden eyes staring into hers. "Huh, a Nue. How did you seduce her this time?"

Harry chuckled at Kunou brushing off the fact that he'd found himself an eleventh harem member, and told the story of how he'd met Matora.

"Man, that kindness of yours is going to get you hurt one day, Harry." Kunou muttered, as she widened her eyes at Matora, or rather what was in Matora's place.

It was an animal that had the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, the legs of a tiger, and a snake as a tail. It was rather thin, matching Matora, who was also rather thin in appearance.

The Nue transformed back into Matora, and she walked towards Harry and hugged him to her.

"Oh, well." Kunou remarked. "I guess if another Youkai marked my husband as her mate, then there's very little I can do about it."

"Wait, you're married to Kunou?" Matora looked up at Harry. "The Golden Princess of Kyoto?"

"Oh, is that what they're calling you now?" Harry asked Kunou, in an amused voice. He then had to dodge a ball of fox-fire that was aimed at his head. "But yeah, I am. Kunou may be my official wife, but I'm also married to Yasaka, her mom, though only by Youkai laws."

"Though we do plan to change that in the future, right Harry~?" Yasaka asked, a purr in her voice.

"Yeah, we do." Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Also, that woman you're staring at is Amaterasu. She's one of my lovers as well."

Harry then had to hold onto Matora, as he was worried she was going to faint out of shock. Thankfully, she didn't, but she definitely looked like she would pass out at any moment.

"You okay there?" He whispered to Matora, before turning to everyone else. "So, is she good to stay here? I can get her a house to stay in in Kyoto if not."

"I don't see a problem with it." Kunou replied. "I'd like another sister to hang around with."

"I see no problem with it either." Yasaka replied. "As long as she makes no effort to use her... powers."

"I won't! I promise!" Matora replied, instantly becoming one of the happiest people in the world (Harry suspected). "Thank you all so much!"

Matora made to praise Kunou and Yasaka some more, before she felt a hand, or a paw, on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Harry.

"Well, since I'm your mate, and you're a member of my pride now." He said, with a grin. "How about we go seal the deal?"

"I- I'd love to." Matora replied, blushing. She squealed in surprise when Harry picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and walked out of the room, calling out to everyone else to not disturb him for the rest of the night.

 **Line Break**

Back in Potter Manor, James and Lily were sat in the lounge, and discussing something. Or rather, someone.

"Lils, how can you even hope to defend Harry?" James asked, angrily. "He blatantly disobeys his elders and betters, refuses any reasonable orders that the teachers of Hogwarts give him, and to top that all off, he's unapologetically spitting on our refined culture! Look at how many harlots he has trailing around after him! And don't get me started on that so-called wife of his. She's..."

"James, don't you open a book at all?" Lily asked, trying to stay patient, but being tempted to shout at her husband, just like he was shouting. "Did you see those golden robes that he wears? Those signify that he's a graduate student of Mahoutokoro School of Magic, the magical school of Japan! As long as he wears, or at least displays those robes, he's considered of age, and there's nothing anyone can do about it! He's as much of an adult as we are, and the teachers have no reign over him! ...Are you even listening to me?"

"...And she's just as much of a backtalker towards her in-laws as Harry is towards us!" James finished his little tirade. Lily sighed, as finally, James shut his mouth and looked at her. "Were you saying something, Lily?"

"Never mind what I said." Lily sighed. "Anything I tell you, you can learn by looking in the right place. Anyway, I've been thinking about Harry, and I think he could be a good influence on Brandon."

"What influence does Brandon need?" James asked. "He's a fine young wizard, and I'm sure he can grow up to be an Auror, and a fine one at that! Just like me, in my day."

"James, have you even looked at Brandon's school reports?!" Lily raised her voice, and summoned said reports with a wave of her wand. "The highest grade Brandon has ever received is a mid-range P, and that's in Divination, a subject as woolly as the sheep that make up our society! All other subjects in every other year, Brandon has received low Ps, Ds, or even Ts! I think it's only through his influence as the Boy-Who-Lived that he made it this far into his schooling career!

James grabbed the reports from his wife and looked them over, and she was right. His hazel eyes widened, as he looked up at his beautiful, redheaded wife, and she wasn't done.

"Think about that, and look at Harry." Lily continued. "Someone who, at the same age as Brandon, is married" James muttered some indiscriminate words under his breath "And is a graduate of one of the most gruelling magical schools in the world, and the one that has been PROVEN to produce the cleverest and highest-earning wizards! What does that say about Brandon?"

James was silent, as he looked down into his lap.

 **Line Break**

In the early morning, Harry and Matora were both lying in Harry's bed, quietly and slowly making out, their sweaty nude bodies illuminated by the moonlight that shone through their window.

"That was..." Matora panted, as she and her mate came up for air. "The most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life."

"It was amazing for me, too." Harry replied. "But don't think I'm anywhere close to done with you."

"Hmm?" Matora's blue slitted eyes made contact with Harry's. "Why?"

"Because." Harry sat up, and pulled Matora into a warm, loving embrace. "With every member of my pride, or my harem, whatever you want to call it, whenever I gain a new member, I feel the urge to imprint myself on them, or have sex with them multiple times in short order. An example of that was when I fucked Kuroka nearly twenty times in four days."

"Do you know why that happens?" Matora asked.

"Nope." Harry replied, emphasizing the 'p'. "A theory is that it could be to let other supernatural beings know that you're mine, or because beasts like me have a really high sex drive, or some other third reason, I dunno, and I don't care."

"Oh, well." Matora placed a hand on Harry's back, and rubbed her thumb in a circle on his back. "I definitely appreciate that you'll be imprinting on me for the next few days at least. And I look forward to more."

"Glad to hear that." Harry replied. "Let's get some sleep."

The host of the Nemean Lion and the Nue both fell back onto the bed, that had cum-stained sheets on it. Within minutes, the two of them fell asleep.

 **Line Break**

At the very same moment that Harry and Matora both gave into the land of dreams inside their respective heads, three beings, three Devils, all magic-circled into an alleyway of downtown Kyoto, as quiet as anything. These three Devils were all Ultimate-Class Reincarnated Devils, in the service of three different Satan-Class Devils.

The first Devil, the only female of the three, had extremely long black hair that dropped to the floor. The bottom of her hair was plaited into big braids, that were tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curved towards the left side of her face, and she had mid-length hair which was plaited, and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder.

Her outfit consisted of a revealing, ruby-red corset which revealed her midriff and the top half of her breasts. The red corset had an insignia visible below the belt, which it hindered below. The same belt rested on her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which looked like shorts. The jeans had a chain, multiple belts wrapping around her right leg, and a few which spiralled towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wore a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket being ripped from the bottom and was tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wore protective armour on her footwear, as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wore the same armour in the form of an arm-protecting gauntlet, which rested above the same material as her coat. The material arched its way up to and wrapped around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piercing. Her left arm was completely bandaged up, for some reason.

The second Devil was a tall, well-built man. His eyes were black and so was his hair, which was kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reaching down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He had a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. Both of his ears were adorned by silver-coloured earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant.

He was wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, grey fur collar, as well as light grey oversleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching; the back of his shirt bore a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it. Hanging from his waist and covering his sides were two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wore brown gloves over his hands and forearms and had his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, he donned a gray, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zerø" on the left pectoral. Secured to it by two round, golden clasps was a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. His armor was completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-coloured edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges.

The third man had short, straight black hair styled into an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull-blue eyes, with dark circles under them, and a deceptively youthful face. He was short, much shorter than the other two Devils, but his physique was pretty well-developed and muscular. He had an expressionless look on his face, and he wore a battle-uniform that had the symbol of the Astaroth family emblazoned on the back of his jacket.

"Finally, we're here." The woman said, in a rather cold voice. "Took you long enough to put your outfit together." She remarked, to the middle man.

"And who was constantly saying that we couldn't set off because she had to bandage up her arm?" He asked, in reply. "Can't you just make it look like a normal arm with magic?"

"Shut up, both of you!" The short man barked, in a voice so commanding that it made both of the other Devils stop talking, and look at him. "Leave your personal discussions for later, and focus on our mission."

"Oh, right." The woman replied. "Retrieve Rika Zepar and her daughter from the supernatural realm of Kyoto, by any means necessary, right?"

"Right." The man replied. "Let's get going, then."

 **And that's the awaited new chapter of Wizarding Lion updated, folks! Harry has arrived back in Kyoto, gotten a new pride member, and claimed her as his own. Plus, three Devils are on the scene to take Ravel and Rika back to the Underworld (kudos to anyone who guesses who they are). Harry will remain in Kyoto for 2 more chapters (not including this one), before heading back to Hogwarts, taking part in the Third Task, and going back to Kyoto for good (hopefully. But as Dumbledore knows all too well, things can go wrong), which is where the first 'arc' of this story shall end, and after that, this story will go on a hiatus for a while, as I think of possible ideas for what could happen in the second 'arc'.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really enjoy reading reviews and feedback from you readers! If you have any ideas as to what could happen later on in this fic, let me know in a review or PM, because I really love talking with readers about my fanfics!**

 **Next time: Regulus and Albion vs. Devil Hunters**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _"Are you sure that you can call yourselves Devils?" Valian asked, her Divine Dividing wings spread. "All I see before me are the Church's failed attempt to create an Exorcist of the calibre of Alexander Anderson, a half-decent looking warrior and a midget with two huge swords to compensate for his doubtless_ _inadequacies_ _."_

 **For those who read my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya!**


	13. Season GoF - Chapter 13

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

The sound of Harry's phone vibrating harshly on his bedside table was enough to wake him up, from the tangled embrace that he'd landed himself in with his newest pride member, Matora.

Rubbing his eyes and shaking hair out of his eyes, Harry groaned, and picked up his phone, and squinted at the screen to see who was calling him at this time of night. It was Rika.

"Hello?" He yawned. "What is it, Rika?"

"Harry, thank fuck you picked up!" Rika whispered. "I need your help!"

"With what?" Harry replied, stifling a yawn. "Did Ravel's PS4 fuck up again?"

"No, it's fine." Rika deadpanned. "This is much more serious. I woke up just now, sensing three Devils."

"…" Harry was silent, before he spoke again.

"How powerful are they?"

"All around Ultimate-Class." Rika replied. "They're heading towards my and Ravel's house."

"I'm on my way over." Harry replied, hanging up. He planted his lips on Matora's, momentarily, and silently dressed himself.

Quickly sliding his wand into a holster on his arm, Harry left Yasaka's palace via transportation-circle, and came out in the lounge of Rika's house, where Rika was sat. A couple of seconds after Harry transported in, another transportation-circle opened, which Valian came out of.

"Hey, Rika." Valian greeted the former Marchioness of Phenex. "You say you sensed three Devils heading this way, right?"

"I did." Rika replied. Valian adopted a rather more serious face than the calm, collected expression she usually wore was.

"Yeah, you're right." She replied. "I can sense them, too."

"So, shall we head out?" Harry asked, knowing that Valian's magical sensing was, nine times out of ten, very on-point.

"Yes, please do." Rika replied. "I've always been scared of the Devils coming for me ever since I left Renzo."

"Don't worry." Harry laid a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "We'll send them back to whence they came, right Val?"

"Right." Valian replied, grinning at her friend/mate/rival. "Let's go. Oh, Rika?" She turned to Rika. "You and Ravel might want to head to Yasaka's palace. The guards will recognise you and let you in."

As Rika left the lounge to go and get her daughter, who was still sleeping, the humanoid Nemean Lion and the Devil/Dragon Hybrid left Rika's house, and stepped out into the night.

After a few minutes of walking through the streets of supernatural Kyoto in the early (and I mean VERY early) hours of the morning, Valian made a hand-motion for Harry to stop walking, as she saw them. After a couple of seconds, Harry saw them too. Three people who, he presumed, were the three Devils.

The first Devil, the only female of the three, had extremely long black hair that dropped to the floor. The bottom of her hair was plaited into big braids, that were tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curved towards the left side of her face, and she had mid-length hair which was plaited, and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder.

Her outfit consisted of a revealing, ruby-red corset which revealed her midriff and the top half of her breasts. The red corset had an insignia visible below the belt, which it hindered below. The same belt rested on her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which looked like shorts. The jeans had a chain, multiple belts wrapping around her right leg, and a few which spiralled towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wore a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket being ripped from the bottom and was tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wore protective armour on her footwear, as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wore the same armour in the form of an arm-protecting gauntlet, which rested above the same material as her coat. The material arched its way up to and wrapped around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piercing. Her left arm was completely bandaged up, for some reason.

The second Devil was a tall, well-built man. His eyes were black and so was his hair, which was kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reaching down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He had a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. Both of his ears were adorned by silver-coloured earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant.

He was wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, grey fur collar, as well as light grey over-sleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching; the back of his shirt bore a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it. Hanging from his waist and covering his sides were two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wore brown gloves over his hands and forearms and had his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, he donned a grey, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zerø" on the left pectoral. Secured to it by two round, golden clasps was a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. His armour was completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-coloured edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges.

The third man had short, straight black hair styled into an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull-blue eyes, with dark circles under them, and a deceptively youthful face. He was short, much shorter than the other two Devils, but his physique was pretty well-developed and muscular. He had an expressionless look on his face, and he wore a battle-uniform that had the symbol of the Astaroth family emblazoned on the back of his jacket.

"That's them." Harry whispered. "Now that I'm close to them, I can smell that they're Devils."

"Damn right." Valian replied, in just as low a whisper. The two of them walked out, directly in front of the three Devils, and smirked, as the three of them instantly stopped in their tracks. Evidently, they didn't think that they would be facing any resistance.

"Hey there, assholes." Harry greeted them, summoning the axe of Regulus Nemea. "Mind letting us know what you're doing here, in the supernatural realm of Kyoto, in the middle of the night? One would think that you're here to pull off a little kidnapping, or am I wrong?"

"You are." The shortest of the three Devils replied, as he stepped forward. "We're just here to retrieve two individuals that belong to us, the Devils, rather than the Shinto Pantheon."

"Are you sure that you can call yourselves Devils?" Valian asked, her Divine Dividing wings spread. "All I see before me are the Church's failed attempt to create an Exorcist of the calibre of Alexander Anderson, a half-decent looking warrior and a midget with two huge swords to compensate for his doubtless inadequacies."

Harry grinned as the three Devils seemed to take serious exception to Valian's cutting remarks.

"I wouldn't act so cocky, White Dragon Empress." Levi Ackerman, first Knight of Ajuka Beelzebub, and the Strongest Knight of the Underworld, replied, turning to Valian. "Myself, Velvet and Silver could take you on, even if you are a Longinus user."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, disappearing in a golden flash of light. When the light faded, Harry was covered in a golden, lion-themed armour. "How about two Longinus users?"

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Levi replied, a cold look on his features, as he drew two swords, and the bandages on Velvet's left arm seemed to disappear, revealing a large, red arm that seemed to pulsate. "Let's go."

"Gladly." Harry and Valian (who equipped her Scale Mail armour at that moment) replied, in unison.

Silver made the first move, flinging a huge blunt block of ice at Valian, intending to knock the Divine Dividing wielder out of the fight on the spot, but Valian merely cast a huge shield with her hand, knocking the ice away.

Valian dashed forward to meet Silver, who tried to attack her physically, as Harry flipped backward, away from Levi's vicious sword-strikes and Velvet's kicks.

"If you're going to attack me, attack me." He challenged the pair of them. "That was insulting, not to mention pathetic."

Velvet growled, and launched herself at Harry, extending her arm towards him. Harry dodged the arm, grabbed Raven Branwen's Queen by the shoulder, and flung her into the ground, satisfied to hear very many cracking sounds (almost as if the force of his throw was enough to break most of her bones). He hurriedly let go of her and backflipped away, as Levi came rushing at him.

Crossing his hands into an 'X' motion, Harry blocked Levi's sword-swings (not that he really needed to go into a defensive pose, as his armour could take any of Levi's attacks and much, much more) and countered with a savage punch, which Levi quickly backed away from. The Ultimate Knight swore he could hear a sonic boom going off when Harry swung at him.

Levi dashed behind Harry, and tried to slash at him and his armour with his swords, but, though his swords connected with the Iron Skin of the Lion King, Harry wasn't even affected. He didn't even turn around, as his next punch connected easily with Velvet's face, and sent her flying backward, knocked out. Though she was out of commission, she nearly hit Silver, as his fist connected with Valian's Divine Dividing armour, but to even less avail than Levi's swords connecting with Harry's armour.

"Is that all you've got?" Valian asked, mockingly, as she vaguely took in the sight of Velvet flying past Silver and crashing into a wall. "Because if so, let me show you what it means to truly fight."

Before Silver could even reply, Valian grabbed him by the shoulders, broke three of his ribs with just one single knee-jab, sending him up into the air and coughing blood.

Valian flew behind him, grabbed him from behind in a chokehold, and started Dividing his power.

["Divide x5!"] Albion called. When Valian felt the power she'd gained from Silver fully filling up her capacity, she let him go, and kicked him in the back, knocking him out, and she sniggered under her armour as she saw Levi still trying to attack Harry from behind with his swords, and failing horribly.

It was really funny, seeing a midget trying to penetrate Harry's armour with his dinky swords.

"Is that it?" Harry, who hadn't even turned around, snorted at Levi. As he stepped forward, involuntarily dodging Levi's next swings, and de-equipped his armour, then turned around. "Let me show you how you actually use a damn weapon!" He summoned his axe and swung at Levi, who instinctively held his swords up to try and block Harry's swing, but the axe of Regulus Nemea went through Levi's swords, destroying them, as if they weren't even there.

"You're done, Levi." Harry growled, his lion features showing, as he growled down at Levi. "Take your two whores and leave, unless you want to die."

Levi dashed to Silver and Velvet's unconscious bodies, grabbed them, and left via transportation-circle.

"Alright, we're done." Harry de-summoned his axe, and Valian cancelled her Sacred Gear. "Let's go back to the Palace."

"Sure." Valian replied. "I'd love to sleep next to my mate again~"

"And I'd love to sleep next to my favourite dragoness again." Harry grinned, as he took Valian back to his room in Yasaka's palace via transportation-circle, and landed them directly in his room.

Matora was still soundly sleeping on Harry's bed, and Rika and Ravel were curled up together, sound asleep, next to her. There was more than enough space to make room for Harry and Valian to strip, and get into bed with them.

Which was just what they did.

 **Line Break**

In the early hours of the morning (in his country at least), a certain Albus Dumbledore was sat in his office, thinking about a certain Harry Potter.

Where had he gone wrong?

His plan was simple: place the boy with his aunt and uncle at Privet Drive, and then 'save' him from their abuse when it was time for him to come to Hogwarts, and then Harry would be the perfect malleable weapon for him to use, for the Greater Good of all the people of Magical Britain.

But no, something had gone wrong. Scratch that, many things had gone wrong. Firstly, somewhere along the line, Harry had ended up in Japan. In the city of Kyoto, of all places!

Secondly, Harry's attitude was beyond the opposite of what he wanted the boy to be: instead of tame, obedient and malleable, Harry displayed a fiercely independent attitude at all times, which definitely wasn't good for Dumbledore's plans for attempting to persuade him to stay in Magical England, his real home, and help his country deal with Lord Voldemort, when it came to pass that Voldemort would return.

Thirdly, as if to directly defecate in his face, Harry was married, at fourteen years old, much too young an age for a Magical British Citizen to be married at, and beyond that, he had taken multiple lovers: Harry had a harem!

Polygamy had been a thing of the past since before Dumbledore was even born (so it had been a LONG time since having a harem had been illegalized), and here Harry was, with a battalion of beautiful women at his side! That, if Harry were to maintain his harem, would easily scare away any female he could possibly aim at him.

Well, never mind them. Once his plans for Harry had been completed, his harem would be disbanded, and he, Dumbledore, would set him up with a nice girl from Magical Britain. Preferably that new Auror, Nymphodora Tonks, who he'd had to pull some strings to get into the Auror Corps.

Anyway, about Harry going back to Japan, which he'd claimed to be his 'real' home. That was another kick in the metaphorical balls for the Headmaster of Hogwarts because, ever since he'd taken power on the International Confederation of Wizards, Magical Japan had always had a frosty relationship with Magical Britain.

He'd only tried to make the people see that some, if not most, of the magic that the people of Magical Japan practised was just plain DARK, and to steer them back to the Light.

Anyway, thanks to the ensuing frostiness of their relationship, and that Harry was a record-breaker for the 'Youngest Student to Ever Graduate Mahoutokoro' Award (which, in itself, was an impressive feat, even for Dumbledore, as Mahoutokoro was considered by most of the world to be one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world, though Hogwarts was obviously better), Magical Japan would never, EVER, let one of their most prized students be taken away from them and made a British citizen.

But Dumbledore would have to pull some strings. It was what he was best at, after all.

 **Line Break**

"Three Devils waltzed into the supernatural realm of Kyoto and tried to do WHAT?!" Yasaka shrieked. She, Amaterasu, Kunou and Harry were sat in the lounge of her palace, and Harry had just informed them of last night's events.

"Yasaka, calm down." Amaterasu laid a hand on the kitsune's shoulder. "Harry and Valian dealt with the three Devils, Ravel and Rika's house is having its security upgraded in case they come back, and there's nothing else to be said. Although I would like to ask of them what their reason was to go after Ravel and Rika, when they're recognised Kyoto citizens, and have been for the past few years."

"I'd very much like to go and DEMAND the reason from those Devils!" Yasaka replied, fire emanating from her body as she got to her feet. "What they did last night could be taken as an act of-"

"Yasaka, calm your ass down!" Amaterasu barked at Yasaka, who stopped in her tracks and looked up at her leader. "I've already told you that there's nothing to worry about, thanks to Harry and Valian. I think the best course of action would be to invite Serafall Leviathan, the Satan in charge of Foreign Affairs for the Devils, and try to smooth things out between us and them."

"Are you sure, Amaterasu?" Yasaka asked. "I-"

"Yes, you have authority in Kyoto." Amaterasu reminded Yasaka. "But I am the leader of the Shinto Pantheon, not you, so my final word can override yours, if need be."

Yasaka scowled for a second, before she took a breath and visibly calmed down.

"Yes." She said. "Sorry for overreacting."

"No problem." Amaterasu replied, with an amused smile. "Overprotective mothers tend to." Yasaka blushed, as Harry stood up.

"Well, since I'm no longer needed, I'll go back to my room." He remarked. "I need to keep imprinting on Matora."

"Have fun, Harry." Yasaka and Kunou idly waved him off, in unison, a gesture that made both Harry and Amaterasu laugh, before Harry left.

Not five minutes later, Harry had arrived back in his room, where Matora, who was still naked from the previous night's hot events between her and her mate, and lying on the bed.

"Hey, Matora." Harry greeted his favourite Nue. "Fancy me continuing my 'imprinting' on you?"

"Oh, I would LOVE that." Matora whispered, grabbing hold of Harry and slowly pulling him to the bed. The two lovers collapsed onto Harry's bed, Harry on top, and they captured each other in an intense kiss.

 **Line Break**

Not three hours after Harry had started continuing to 'imprint' on his newest pride members, three individuals arrived through a transportation-circle.

The first person was a handsome young man, appearing to be in his early-twenties, with crimson-red hair and turquoise eyes. He wore attire that one could expect a royal being to wear, mixed with some armour.

The second person was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids.

She wore a blue and white French maid outfit, with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

The third person was a beautiful girl looking in her late-teens to early-twenties with black hair, tied into twin tails and violet eyes. She also had a child-like body, albeit with rather large breasts. She was dressed in a dark-green dress that went down to her mid-thighs.

"Ah, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan and Grayfia Lucifuge." Yasaka politely greeted the two Satans of the Underworld, and the Ultimate Queen. "How happy it is that you could join us."

"Indeed, Yasaka." Sirzechs greeted the Queen of Kyoto, as he and Serafall sat down. "I'd jump at any opportunity to smooth things out between our two Factions."

 **And that's the long-awaited new chapter of Wizarding Lion! Harry and Valian kicked some Devil ass, and Dumbledore's attempting to be a manipulative dumbass. So, nothing's new, really.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really would like to know! If you fancy talking about either my fanfics, or just some other shit (like the new RWBY episode (everyone can calm down, there's no way Weiss is gonna die)), you can drop a PM my way, because despite how much of a recluse I am, I do enjoy talking via PMs.**

 **Next time: Imprinting Continues (Lemon Possibility: 100%)**

 **Preview of next chapter:**

 _"Well, we managed to smooth everything out, Harry." Yasaka informed her son-in-law and lover. "Though one condition that we agreed on does involve you."_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile for the schedule.**

 **Seeya!**


	14. Season GoF - Chapter 14

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

The instant Harry walked into his room, and shut the door behind him, Matora was on him. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her lips against his in a deep, passionate kiss, which Harry returned, wrapping his two lion-tails around his newest pride member's back.

"Harry~" Matora whispered, as she pulled away, her arms hooked together around his neck, as she turned Harry around and walked him onto their bed. "I've got an idea for something we can do."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, letting Matora pull her clothes off as he pulled his own clothes off. "And what would that be?"

"This." Matora replied. Before Harry's very eyes, Matora's ponytail began to morph, and after a few seconds, the humanoid Nemean Lion saw that Matora's ponytail, itself, had turned into a small snake.

With a grin, the snake/Matora's ponytail reached towards Harry's neck, opened its mouth and bit into his bare naked flesh, making him instinctively wince. Almost instantly, Harry felt himself ceasing to flinch... actually, he ceased to move at all.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, as Matora licked her lips and moved her body slowly down towards his crotch.

"Oh, I only used that snake to inject a mild venom into your body." The Nue replied, licking her lips at the sight of her mate's hard cock in front of her. "And don't worry, it won't have any lasting negative effects on you. All it'll do is keep you in place so I can go to town on you for a little while~"

And just like that, Matora grabbed Harry's cock, and slowly took it into her mouth. Harry gave a grunt of surprise and pleasure as Matora, much faster than he'd anticipated, deep-throated his entire ten-inch cock. However, after a few seconds, Matora partly pulled off him, and merely started bobbing her head up and down the top of his cock, while stroking the rest with her hand.

When Harry least expected it, Matora let go of his cock with her hand, and deep-throated him again, making sure to coat his cock in her saliva. Lifting her mouth off her mate's cock, Matora, instead, wrapped her large breasts around Harry's shaft, and began to, like she had done in the past, rock her rack all over said shaft.

"Mmm~ Matora!" Harry groaned, mentally yelling at the fact he was unable to move, thanks to the paralytic venom from Matora. "You're so good!"

"I've been told." Matora replied, winking at Harry and kissing the tip of his cock. "Are you gonna cum all over your Nue lover, Harry~?"

"Yes...!" Harry groaned, as his cock began to pulsate. Harry's cock pulsating was the only warning that Matora got before he blew his load, for the first time of this session, straight into Matora's mouth, as Matora had quickly deep-throated her mate's cock, the instant she felt his cock pulsate, something that she'd learned, both from Harry's 'pride' and from experience, was the only physical warning she was going to get before her mate climaxed.

"Yummy." Was the only word Matora used to describe the taste of Harry's semen, as she moved herself so she was straddling him. "But I'm not fully satisfied, my mate~" she whispered, before taking hold of Harry's still-hard-as-a-rock cock in her hand, and inserting it inside her, with a loud groan of pleasure.

Almost instantly, Matora began rocking her hips on top of Harry's, while placing her hands on his shoulders to keep herself as balanced as she could possibly be on top of him, while continuing to moan in pleasure at the feeling of Harry's long cock constantly inside her tight pussy.

"Mmm~ yes!" Matora groaned, as she licked her lips, a gesture that she knew got Harry's libido running hot. Or rather, hotter than it already was running. "Harry, I still can't get over just how amazing your cock feels inside me!"

"Then why are you trying to?" Harry replied, his eyes fixed on the sight of Matora's huge breasts bouncing around as she rode him. "Fuck..." he added as Matora's hips continued to slam down on his.

Matora just gave a loud moan in reply, as the head of Harry's cock brushed up against a certain spot inside her, a moan that eventually descended into a scream of ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh, shit..." The Nue whispered, as she collapsed on top of Harry. "That was amazing, Harry." And, just like that, for a very Deus-Ex-Machina sort of reason, the paralytic venom that Matora had injected into Harry wore off. "Harry, that was incredible."

"Yes, it was." Harry replied, suddenly flipping himself and Matora over so that he was on top, giving Matora a sexy grin. "But who said that we were done here?"

Before Matora could make any expression or noise that conveyed her surprise, Harry had slammed, balls-deep, inside her.

"FUCK!" Matora yelled, instinctively reaching up and grabbing Harry's shoulders, in a successful attempt to feel her mate as he started thrusting, rather roughly, mind you, into his new pride member. "Harry, this is great!"

"Yeah, it is." Harry replied, continuing to thrust. "You don't seem too upset that your venom wore off right as you climaxed.

"I don't mind!" Matora, through her groans of pleasure, replied. "I might have loved being the one on top while fucking you, but I also love it when you take the lead~!"

"Good." Harry replied. "Because I already have a dominatrix in my pride, and her name is Shuri Hime-fucking-jima."

"I see...!" Matora screeched, as Harry grunted in pleasure as he blew his load inside her for the first time of this current sex-session. "Fuck, your cum feels good inside me!"

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

"Good to hear." Harry replied, lifting Matora up and setting her down beside him. "For some weird reason, that paralytic venom you injected into me actually took a lot out of me."

"Yeah, it does seem to." Matora replied. "Sorry."

"No matter." Harry uttered, yawning. "Just keep that in mind if you feel like using it to fuck me again, kay?"

"Sure." Matora replied, lying down and placing her head next to Harry's. "Let's just lie here for a bit." She added, closing her eyes.

"Yeah." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Matora and closing his eyes.

 **Line Break**

About an hour and a half later, Harry was up, and in need of some food in his gullet. So, getting up, walking out of his room and making his way to the kitchen of Yasaka's palace to get some food was exactly what he did.

Brushing some of his ebony-coloured hair out of his face, Harry greeted to Rika, Yasaka and Amaterasu, who were both talking to each other, as he walked over to the fridge, pulled out a Twix bar, and ate it. As he swallowed the satisfying combination of chocolate and caramel down his throat, he made to walk out of the kitchen, but Yasaka called him back.

"Hey, Harry? Can I talk to you for a bit?" The beautiful blonde kitsune asked.

"Sure." Harry replied, turning around with a shrug. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, while you were busy mating with Matora-" Yasaka began, before Harry playfully interrupted.

"Oh, come on, Mom." The host of Regulus Nemea said. "Am I really that transparent, when it comes to the fact that I've been fucking someone?"

"Yes, you are. Not to mention the fact that you like to 'imprint' yourself on your mates." Yasaka replied. "I can imagine how amazing it must have been for Matora to receive the cock of such a young stud like you~" she licked her lips at the thought of Harry fucking his mother-in-law (a.k.a her), instead of Matora.

Amaterasu coughed into her hand, pointedly, and Yasaka nodded.

"Ah, yeah. Anyway, while you and Matora were fucking each other, Amaterasu and myself were holding a talk with the leaders of the Devils, about how we can smooth things over in the aftermath of the... incident, that occurred."

"So... how did the talk go?" Harry asked.

"Very well." Yasaka replied. "We were able to determine that it wasn't the Satans that ordered Velvet, Levi and Silver after Ravel and Rika, it was in fact the Devil Elders, particularly Zekram Bael."

"I see." Harry replied. "What's being done?"

"Well, Sirzechs Lucifer is taking care of things domestically." Yasaka replied. "However, on our side, we decided to arrange a marriage between one of our high-ranked members, and one of the highest-ranked political figures of the Devils."

"I bet you suggested that, Mom." Harry remarked to Yasaka. "Either you or Ami."

"Actually, no." Amaterasu replied. "Serafall Leviathan suggested the idea as a sort of apology on the side of the Devils."

"Huh." Harry replied. "Alright. Who's getting married to who?"

"Well, Serafall offered herself, over Sirzechs offering his younger sister, Rias Gremory, as a potential wife, and you can guess what happened."

"I don't really need to." Harry replied. "So... who's marrying Rias, then?"

Yasaka and Rika sniggered.

"Oh, ha ha ha." Amaterasu replied, sarcastically. "You're getting married to Serafall, Harry."

The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees in temperature as Harry took in what Rika said.

"...What?" Harry looked at his Shinto Goddess of a lover, and spoke, his voice a whisper.

"You heard me, Harry." Amaterasu replied. "We decided that, to further open diplomatic relationships between us and the Devils, you're getting married to Serafall Leviathan."

Harry, knowing that once Amaterasu made a decision, no-one would be able to make her change her mind, merely growled, as a sign of his non-appreciation at this fact.

"Harry, there are benefits, not just to the Shinto Faction, but also to yourself, for marrying Serafall, you know." Rika stated calmly to her young lover.

"Like what?" Harry asked, turning to the former Phenex Lady.

"Well, a few benefits for our Faction, like Ami said already, is that we'll have a full relationship between us and the Devils," Rika started. "And since Serafall has a hospital dedicated to her in the Underworld, and is a former member of the Sitri Clan, who are the mainstream doctors of the Underworld, we could have some hospitals established in Kyoto, and possibly set it so we get a cut of the profits."

Harry was silent, as Rika kept talking.

"On top of that, since we're friendly with the Grigori and the Biblical Heaven, there's a possibility that Serafall can hold talks with them, and reduce the possibility of war breaking out between the Three Factions again, which is good for everyone."

"That does make sense." Harry replied. "Somewhat... so what do I get out of it?"

"Well, since you'll be the husband of the most powerful female Devil in the Underworld, you'll be free to travel to and from the Underworld, and as well as that, you'd have the right to go to the Familiar Forest and find yourself a familiar."

"I probably wouldn't go to the Underworld unless I absolutely had to, and I have no interest in having a familiar." Harry replied. "But since there's no changing Ami's mind about me being married to Serafall, I'll have to play along."

"Lovely." Amaterasu replied. "By the way, since you were busy with Matora while we were talking, and Serafall had to go back to the Underworld and do something relating to her job as a Satan, she said she wanted to see you ASAP."

"Fine." Harry replied. "Let's get this the fuck over with."

"Yeah." Yasaka opened a transportation-circle, and led Harry through it. "Let's."

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Brandon, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sat in the Gryffindor Boys' dorm, and talking.

"Hermione," Ginny spoke, as a reply to something the bushy-haired brunette had said. "There is no chance that Brandon can't win the Tournament!"

"Yeah, Herms!" Ron replied. "Brandon defeated Voldemort when he was one, so he can handle anything that the Tournament would throw at him!"

"But what about the first two Tasks?" Hermione asked. "Your hair is still recovering from being burned by the Horntail, and you, to be blunt, failed the Second Task! Who knows how bad it's going to be for you in the Third Task?"

"Oh, shut up Hermione!" Brandon shouted. "I still got points in those Tasks, and if I win the Third Task, I've won the whole tournament!"

"Yes, that might be the case, Brandon." Hermione replied. "But that doesn't mean that you're DEFINITELY going to win. Not that I want him to, but I think that Harry Potter person has more of a chance."

"Pfft, him?!" Brandon and Ron threw contemptuous looks over at Hermione and spoke derisively.

"The brother of MY Boy-Who-Lived doesn't have a chance of winning!" Ginny spoke, in a cold tone. "All he did was shout at a dragon in the First Task, and he didn't do ANYTHING in the Second Task at all! The only way he could win the Third Task is if he won it by chance! Unlike my Brandon~ who would use his incredible skill to win~"

Ginny and Brandon shared a kiss.

 **Line Break**

"Harry, for the last time, you'll be fine." Yasaka assured Harry. "I know you're also worried because Serafall is known to be EXTREMELY clingy to things she likes, like her little sister, and that'll mean she wants to become the #1 of your harem, but don't forget you have beings like me and Amaterasu as your lovers. I think we can both keep Serafall in line."

"Hopefully." Harry replied, as Serafall's Knight, who had introduced herself as Hanji Zöe, knocked on the door to Serafall's office.

"Come in~!" A cheerful voice (who Harry assumed to be Serafall's) sounded from the other side of the door, and Hanji opened the door, leading Harry and Yasaka in.

The person sat at the large desk in the room was a beautiful girl, looking to be between her teens and early twenties, with black hair (styled into twin-tails) and violet eyes. She wore clothing that Harry associated with magical girl shows... magic-wand and all.

"Thanks, Hanji!" Serafall thanked Hanji. "See you later."

"Hanji bowed to Serafall, before leaving the office.

"So, Yasaka~" Serafall smiled at Yasaka, before looking at Harry (who was in his lion form). "This is Harry, hmm?"

"Yeah, this is him." Yasaka replied, looking at Harry before back to Serafall. "Sorry he couldn't see you immediately, but he was... busy."

"Yeah, I was." Harry added, looking at Serafall with a very neutral expression on his face.

"I'm sure you were~" Serafall said, a childlike, yet knowing, smile on her face. "Anyway, as I'm sure you know, Harry, it's been agreed that the two of us are going to get married."

"Lovely." Harry replied, his voice neutral. "If it's okay, though, can we not get married instantly? Because I've got... a lot on my plate, at the moment."

"It's okay~" Serafall smiled. "I can wait, if it means I can spend time with a cute guy like you, Harry. Maybe in more fun ways~"

"Uh huh." Harry replied, his expression unchanging.

"You really need to admit that you are cute with your lion-ears and tails, Harry." Yasaka muttered. "Though Serafall will probably use the term 'jaw-droppingly hot' to describe you when she sees a certain part of you~"

"Not the time, Mom!" Harry replied. "Anyway." He turned to Serafall. "Can we spend some time with each other before we have our inevitable wedding? Since I actually want to get to know the person I'm marrying, rather than a childish magical Satan Girl."

"Okay~" Serafall replied, pouting slightly. "How about we get together tommorrow? I've just got some paperwork to finish and it'll take forever..." She adjusted her face into a comically sad expression. Harry did not smile, but just shrugged.

"Sure. It's fine with me." He replied. "See you then."

"Seeya!" Serafall winked at Harry, as Harry stood up and made to walk out, Yasaka following. The humanoid Nemean Lion and his mother-in-law left Serafall's office, and then the Underworld, via magic-circle.

When they made it back to Kyoto, Yasaka left, saying that she had to do some work herself, and Harry went into the lounge, where he saw Kuroka, Kunou and Matora hanging about on a sofa, talking.

"Hey." Harry announced his presence, and vaulted over the top of the sofa, and landed in between Kunou and Matora. "What're you talking about?"

"How shitty it is that you're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, nya~" Kuroka replied. "I won't get to mate with my handsome lion every night~"

"You don't mate with me every night." Harry reminded Kuroka, reaching into her hair while putting aside his mental yell of 'SHIT!' and scratching behind her cat-ears, a gesture that made her pur in pleasure.

"Yeah, but it's nice to have the option, nya~" Kuroka replied, lying herself on Harry's chest. "Matora, didn't you want to ask Harry something, nya?"

"Oh, yeah." Matora replied. "Harry, is it possible that I could come with you and Kunou, when you go back to Hogwarts, whatever that is, tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." Harry replied. "The more, the merrier."

"Thanks." Matora leaned over and kissed her mate on the lips. "Also, what is Hogwarts?"

Harry made to open his mouth and talk about what it was, but Kunou summed up his whole hypothetical spiel in one word.

"Shit."

 **Line Break**

It was the next morning, and Harry, Kunou and Matora were stood outside Yasaka's palace, in her courtyard. Yasaka and Amaterasu were both out in Kyoto, doing something else, so Harry, as much as he didn't want to, had to send himself, Kunou and Matora to Hogwarts.

"Let's go." Harry quickly opened a transportation-circle to Hogwarts, and stepped into it, with his wife and newest mate following.

"Hey, love. What's up?" Kunou asked. "You seem somewhat hurried to get back to Hoghell."

"Do I?" Harry asked. "I guess I'm just tense about having to be stuck in a place like that."

"It's okay." Kunou and Matora hugged Harry's arms as they went through the transportation-circle. "You have us~"

"Yeah, I do." Harry replied, as they came out in the entrance of Pigdicks School of Shitcraft and Fuckery. "Let's get in."

The humanoid Nemean Lion and the two Youkai (all of which were in their human forms) walked into the Great Hall, where breakfast was being served.

"Hey!" A random student yelled. "Harry's back!"

Most of the girls (and some of the guys) started looking at Harry and calling out to him. Harry ignored them, and sat down on the Hufflepuff table. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, and took a couple of bites into it, before he heard the sound of a transportation-circle going off outside the school.

"Did you hear that?" Matora asked to Kunou. "Sounded like a transportation-circle going off."

"Yeah, it did." Kunou replied. "Did Kuroka decide to come?"

"Probably." Matora replied, and the two of them went back to their breakfast, while Harry mentally shit his pants.

Ten seconds later, the doors to Hogwarts banged open, and the sound of two people dashing through the entrance hall. Or, to be more exact, one person running, and the other one walking.

"Oh, fuck all kinds of du-" Was all Harry was able to say, before Serafall Leviathan (followed by Velvet Crowe) rushed into the Great Hall, and took a running jump onto Harry, with a yell of "HARRY~!"

 **And that's the new chapter! Harry and Matora have finally had their lemon, and Harry has my third-favourite DxD girl as a member of his harem (hurray).**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know! The first season of this story is starting to come to an end, and will end with the end of the Triwizard Tournament. The story will then go on a bit of a hiatus for a while, while I write my other fics/come up with ideas for the second arc/start a fic that may or may not involve a certain punny skeleton getting sent to the DxD world.**

 **Next Time: Harry and Sera**

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **See**


	15. Season GoF - Chapter 15

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

"Who is she, Harry?"

"Goddamn, I'm so jealous of you! She's really hot!"

"So are the other women around you! How do you do it?"

Harry stayed quiet, and calmly ate his lunch, completely ignoring every single male in the room, who was constantly asking him these questions, among many, many others, while listening to 'Seven Nation Army' by the White Stripes on his phone.

"Harry~" Serafall, clad in her magical girl's outfit, groaned. "Why haven't you spoken to me once, all morning?"

Harry didn't reply. He just continued eating his lunch, of fried tempura and vegetables, while listening to his music. When hearing his absolute lack of reply, Serafall gave a cute pout, and continued to cling to her betrothed.

"Harry, you're borderline scaring me~!" Serafall chirped. "Your silence is scary!"

Kunou and Matora, who were sat on the other side of the table, having finished their lunch,both looked at each other, then at Harry and Serafall (who was clinging to Harry like a limpet), then at Velvet, who was sat on the other side of Serafall and not paying any attention to the antics of the Satan she was escorting, and quietly eating, ignoring everyone who tried to speak to her.

All of the students of Hogwarts heard the tell-tale, and hated, sound of the bell ringing, signifying the end of lunch break. Reluctantly, they got up, and left the Great Hall, as punishments for lateness to class, especially around the time of the Triwizard Tournament, were severe.

Everyone, including the teachers, and with the exception of Harry, Kunou, Matora, Serafall and Velvet, left the Hall, leaving only the five aforementioned remaining.

Harry finished his lunch, silently shook Serafall off him, and walked out of the Great Hall, with the Leviathan closely following him, and Kunou, Matora and Velvet bringing up the rear.

"Harry, please!" Serafall cried, as Harry walked out of the castle and into the grounds. "Please talk to me! Why haven't you-"

"What are you doing here?"

Kunou and Matora silently sighed in relief that the appearance of Serafall Leviathan hadn't permanently robbed their combined mate of the ability to speak.

"What?" Serafall replied, blinking.

"What are you doing here, Serafall?"

"I wanted to come to Kyoto to spend time with my husband~!" Sera replied, happily. "But you were a meanie and didn't tell me that you were coming to this dusty old place!"

"Okay, sorry." Harry replied, calmly. "I momentarily forgot that I had to come back to Pigdicks Shithouse today."

"It's okay!" Serafall replied, completely losing her childishly saddened voice. She jumped towards Harry and wrapped her arms around him, trapping him in an embrace which Harry had absolutely no reaction to.

Serafall, by far the shorter of herself and Harry, tried to jump upwards while embracing her betrothed, and press her lips against his, like she had always wanted to do with her little sister (who was barely taller than her), Sona, but Harry quickly reached up and batted her face away from his.

Sera gave a shriek wholly disproportionate to the force of which Harry batted her face away (his slap would've probably only caused severe pain to a human, or a being who had not fought or trained a day in their life; Serafall was neither), and seemed to cartoonish fly away, landing on the ground.

"What did you do that for~?!" Serafall jumped back to her feet and childishly shouted at Harry. "I was only trying to kiss you!"

"Harry doesn't like it when people who he doesn't know at all get really close with him." Kunou replied, as Serafall looked at her. "Especially not without any warning."

"...Oh." was all Serafall could say, after looking at Harry apologetically. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's fine." Harry walked away, and flopped down under the nearest tree. Kunou and Matora slowly walked over to Harry, and sat down beside him, caringly putting their arms around him.

Sera gave a pout, and made to go over to Harry herself, but she heard sounds of two more people approaching, and turned around, to see two familiar faces (to her, at least).

"Hi Lily, James~!" Serafall greeted Harry's birth parents, with her signature childish smile and pose.

At the sight of the current Leviathan winking at them, Lily was slightly nervous. She nervously greeted Serafall, someone who she knew, full-well, was vastly more powerful than her, with a smile and a bow.

James, however, looked livid to see her.

'What the bloody hell is that demonic harlot doing here?!' James mentally screamed. 'And what is she doing conspiring with my son?!'

"Good to see you again!" Sera cheerfully remarked to Lily and James. "It's been sometime, at least as far as human lifespans go~"

Harry did a double-take, as he put two and two together.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" He asked.

"Lily summoned that _Devil_ " James spat the word as if it were Type A Botulinum Toxin, the most toxic substance currently known to mankind. "When some sympathisers of You-Know-Who attempted to attack our manor, under the reasoning that there were two many of them for us to fight on our own."

"How many were there?" Harry asked.

"Seven~" Serafall replied. "But Lily and James didn't have to worry!" She seemed to produce a long, pink staff with a pink ring (encasing a golden star) on the end of it, and twirled it around. "With my Miracle Levia-tan staff, I sparkled those humans into leaving!"

"Yeah, leaving the world of the living." Lily muttered. "You definitely made those Death Eaters sparkle. With their own blood."

James, snarling at Serafall, stormed off, back to the castle.

"What's got his panties in a wad?" Kunou asked.

"He's probably angry at Serafall because I gave her a tenth of the Potter Family's wealth as compensation for what she did." Lily replied. "Anyway, Serafall."

"Hm?" Serafall, still smiling, looked over at Lily.

"What are you doing with Harry?" Lily asked. "I didn't know that you knew him."

"Harry's my husband~!" Serafall replied, grabbing onto Harry's arm and forcing it in between her breasts, which, in proportion to her height, were very large.

"No, I'm not." Harry sighed, and spoke directly to Lily. "I'm not Serafall's husband yet." Serafall looked at Harry, a childishly betrayed look on her face, but Lily nodded.

"I understand." She replied. "I'm sorry for James'… overreaction. May I ask how you two know each other?"

"That's my business." Harry replied, coldly. "Not yours."

"Oh." Lily replied, instantly putting together the fact that Harry (obviously) didn't trust her enough to tell her, and was slightly hurt by it. "I hope you can tell me soon."

"Mmmhmm." Harry replied, as he watched his redheaded mother walk away. "So, Serafall."

"Yes~?" Sera asked, looking back to him. "What is it, Harry?"

"Fancy having a spar?" Harry asked. "I can't think of anything else to do, and we've got a while to do whatever we feel like."

"I was hoping that we'd do something else together..." Serafall replied, readying her staff. "But okay!" She looked happy again ('How the fuck can someone jump between emotions that quickly?' Harry asked, mentally). Harry was then forced to backflip away from a huge ice-spike, which had come up from the ground exactly where he would have been, seconds earlier.

 **Line Break**

Dumbledore was sat in his office, eating some Acid Pops, when he heard a loud knock on his office door.

"Come in!" He called, and the door opened. James Potter, looking extremely angry, stalked into the office.

"Ah, James." Dumbledore calmly greeted James. "How are you this fine afternoon? Would you like to sit down? Care for an Acid Drop?"

"No thanks, Albus." James replied. "Albus, SHE'S in Hogwarts! She's been here since breakfast!"

"I'm sorry?" Albus blinked. "Which 'she' are you referring to? I apologize, I wasn't at breakfast, I was busy doing some... stuff."

"Serafall!" James replied, nearly spitting with rage. "That Devil harlot that I told you robbed me of a tenth of my fortune! She's here at Hogwarts with Harry!"

"Ah..." Dumbledore closed his eyes. "I see." He stood up. "Where is she?"

"Close to the Black Lake!" James replied. "With Harry!"

Both James and Dumbledore then heard a loud noise going off, and they both looked out of the office window. As they had a perfect view of the Black Lake, they saw a group of nearly all the student population gathered in a very large circle, around the land close to the Black Lake.

"What the fuck-?" James asked himself, before Dumbledore stood up, and was gone from the room in a sweep of his robes.

James quickly followed, and after a whole seven minutes of walking, James and Dumbledore were in the grounds of Hogwarts, and seeing Harry and Serafall in the middle of the circle formed by all the students, having a fight with each other.

Kunou and Matora were walking around, taking bets on who the winner would be (Serafall seemed to be winning).

Serafall waved her magic wand, and created a huge hammer, made of ice, in the sky, and sent it flying down upon Harry, who pointed his own wand at the hammer. A white light emerged from his wand, which impacted the hammer and blew it up, sending shards everywhere, which the students were forced to shield themselves from.

Harry, who was still in his human form, rushed at Serafall, who saw him coming, and pointed her wand at the floor, creating a sheet of ice in its place, catching her betrothed off-guard, and making him slip.

"Oh, fuck!" Was all Harry could shout before he fell over, slamming the back of his head on the ice and knocking himself out.

"I win~!" Sera shouted, happily jumping up and down, completely unaffected by the slippery surface beneath her feet. "Better luck next time, Harry~!"

Quite a few students cheered, and some other students made noises of concern for Harry's wellbeing. Slamming the back of your head into a sheet of ice must hurt quite a lot, after all.

Right as Serafall continued to celebrate her victory, Dumbledore looking politely/slash interested, and James, looking as if he would gladly try to kill Serafall, if it weren't for the fact that she was more powerful than even Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Serafall Leviathan." Dumbledore greeted Serafall, who turned around, while everyone else was distracted with collecting their winnings/leaving the scene, as the fight was over. "I didn't expect to see you show up in Hogwarts. May I ask what your reason is for arriving here today?"

"I'm just here because Harry and I are together~!" Serafall replied, winking and doing her magical-girl pose. "I heard he was doing some tournament from his mother-in-law, so I decided to come and cheer him on!"

"But the Third Task isn't for ages!" James replied. Serafall ignored him, and went over to Harry, while melting the ice that she had created with fire-magic.

"Harry, Harry?!" She began shaking him. "Wake up! If you're not dead, say something!"

"Ugh..." Harry slowly opened his eyes and sat up, clutching the back of his head. "Did anyone get the licence plate on that truck?"

Sera gave a shout of delight, and hugged Harry again.

Dumbledore, seeing that Brandon's future sidekick (in his mind, at least), was okay, turned around and walked back to the castle. James and Liliy followed, though Lily, judging by the look on her face, looked like she wanted to stay and chat with Harry more.

Dumbledore thought hard. Serafall was a Devil, easily the Darkest of any Dark creature. So why in the hell (no pun intended) was she hanging around with Harry, someone who he wished to be loyal to him, and to the Light, and proclaiming to be 'together' with him, which, knowing her kind, could only mean one thing?

It would need thinking about.

Once they were gone, Serafall spoke again.

"Why didn't you use Regulus Nemea, Harry~?" She asked. "And why didn't you use that lion form I saw pictures of you in~?"

"I didn't use my Sacred Gear because I'd have to summon it out of thin air, which would contradict what the impression the students at large have of Regulus Nemea." Harry replied. "A.K.A I just summoned it with my wand, as opposed to it being a part of my soul that I can call upon at any time. And I didn't use my lion form because that would have caused everyone to realise that I'm not human, which would be bad for everyone. Me, Kunou, Matora, and even you."

"I'm surprise no-one has worked out you're not human yet~!" Serafall replied. "You're too sexy to be human~" she added, in a low. seductive whisper. Which Harry did NOT expect to come out of her mouth.

"Thanks." The Longinus-wielder replied, calmly.

"Also I noticed the uniforms here." Serafall pouted, yet again. "They look so boring~" she thought for a second. "I know!" She brightened up again. "I'll make sure to spice it up for everyone!"

'This can't be good.' Harry, Kunou and Matora all thought at the same time.

 **Line Break**

Three days later, the adults of Hogwarts began to notice that a new trend was going around Hogwarts.

It was a trend that completely defied everything that Harry thought Hogwarts ever stood for (aka making like the God of the Bible and forcing everyone who associated with them to suck their cock all day every day for all time), and a trend that completely transcended the idea of... well, everything.

That trend, was... that most of the females of Hogwarts were dressing up like magical girls.

Dumbledore watched as two third-year girls skipped into the Great Hall, wearing magical girl outfits. He honestly didn't mind what his students did in their spare time, as long as they made sure to focus on their studies.

Though he was somehow sure that Serafall Leviathan had something to do with this. He had heard that she was... eccentric.

That was an understatement.

Dumbledore then looked up, and smiled slightly as he saw Harry, flanked by Kunou and Matora, walked into the Great Hall. The three of them seemed entirely unmoved by the fact that around ninety percent of the female population of Hogwarts were dressing up as magical girls.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore got down from his seat on the staff table and walked over to him. "Good to see you."

"Mmmhmm." Harry replied.

"About this... trend that's been going around Hogwarts, lately." Dumbledore remarked. "I wanted to ask you if you have any idea as to if Serafall, the woman you were with a few days ago, is here with you. I have reason to believe that this magical-girl trend has something to do with her."

"Eh, it might do. It might not do. I don't really care." Harry replied. "She had to leave last night, but she'll be back in a couple of days."

Dumbledore nodded, and walked off, back to the table. Just before he sat down, Professor McGonagall got up from her seat on the table, and walked over to Harry, Kunou and Matora, who were sitting down, as per the usual, at the Hufflepuff table.

"Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Harry replied, to show that he was at least listening to the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, as she was just one of two individuals in Hogwarts who Harry doubted he'd be able to defeat without revealing, or at least hinting, that he wasn't human.

"Tomorrow night, the Champions are congregating down on the Quidditch Pitch to be informed of what the third Task will be." She seventy-year old Scottish woman stated. "Be there, or else."

"Or else what?" Harry asked, standing up and smirking at McGonagall. He was three inches taller than her, standing at six feet in height, compared to McGonagall. who stood at five feet nine inches tall.

Harry spoke in a polite voice, but McGonagall's animal instinct told her that Harry meant straight-up business, as she could feel an aura coming from him that was far more akin to a lion than her mere cat.

"Just... be there tomorrow." She stated, before walking away. Harry playfully flipped her off, before sitting down.

"You don't plan on going, do you?" Kunou asked.

"Oh, I actually do." Harry replied, calmly. "But I never said I was gonna pay any attention to that shit."

Kunou and Matora both nodded.

 **Line Break**

The next d-

"HARRY!"

Hey, I wasn't finished! ...You know what? Never fuckingmind.

Serafall, clad in her magical girl's outfit, blasted her way through the doors of the Great Hall during breakfast, and took a running jump from that place straight to Harry, and embraced him. And Harry... showed no reaction for about five seconds, before he spoke again.

"Hi, Serafall." He greeted his Devil fiancé, calmly. "Seems like a lot of people are taking your advice."

"Yes~!" Sera looked around, and seemed to violently vibrate with joy. "It brings me such delightful joy that this boring school uniform's been spiced up a little. Or a lot~"

"Yeah, I guess it would." Harry remarked. "Anyway, I have to go somewhere tomorrow night. Fancy coming with me?"

"Of course, Harry~!" Sera replied, continuing to cuddle Harry. "I'll always join my husband in anything he wants to do! Even the more naugh~ty things~"

'That remains to be seen.' Harry thought to himself.

 **And that's the long-awaited fifteenth chapter! Hogwarts has only begun to deal with the terror, the eccentric-ness, and the downright hotness that is Serafall Leviathan. Also this story hit 2000 follows.**

 **...**

 **WHAT THE FU-**

 **Speaking of Serafall: She and Harry may marry, but I'm not entirely decided on having any romantic shit go down between them, since the marital contract between the pair of them was done entirely without Harry's consent. Also for that, to the guest reviewer who reviewed, Ami WILL be getting the cold shoulder from Harry for a while for setting up the contract.**

 **As for Velvet: Not entirely sure as to whether she'll get in Harry's harem or not. She's more likely than Sera, but that's not really saying much.**

 **Anyway, w** **hat did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (name is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to readers!**

 **Next Time: Third Task Unveiling**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _"Harry, can I talk to you?" Velvet asked._

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile**

 **Seeya~!**


	16. Season GoF - Chapter 16

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

The next night, Harry (who was having his arm clung to by Serafall, with his reaction only noticeable because he didn't have one at all), followed by Kunou and Velvet, walked down to the Quidditch Pitch, which was in the shape of an oval, five hundred feet long and a hundred and eighty feet wide, with a small central circle of approximately two feet in diamater. At each end there were three hooped goal posts of different heights, surrounded by a scoring area.

Hadrian had seen people play the game while he was at Mahoutokoro, but he didn't take part in the game (Lucretia had managed to pull some strings at the school and let him use these lessons for training his Sacred Gear), which the Headmaster of Mahoutokoro offered absolutely no opposition to whatsoever.

Once they got down to the Quidditch Pitch, they saw that, rather than being smooth and flat, it looked like someone had built long, low walls (which, when Sera cheerfully identified as hedges, Harry offered a deadpan "No shit." as a response) that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

When Harry looked up, he was unsurprised to see that Brandon Potter, who was accompanied by his parents, was freaking out at this simple fact.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore, who was standing in the middle of the pitch, called out to him. "Over here, along with your... friends."

Serafall clung tightly to Harry's arm as he walked over. Kunou and Velvet, who weren't really listening, talked in the background. Fleur (who batted her eyelashes flirtingly at Harry), Krum and Brandon walked over, with Brandon looking like he'd just had a Silencing Charm put on him.

Harry gave a slight smirk as he saw Lily putting her wand away.

"Now that you're all here," Dumbledore smiled benignly at the four Champions and one Satan, and spoke. "I can imagine you can guess what is being made on this pitch?"

"A maze?" Fleur asked, in her French accent. Harry's less pleasant side might have been talking to him at this point, but that side said quite plainly that he'd rather be standing with Fleur than having his arm ripped off by Serafall. Seriously, his arm was starting to hurt.

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded, smiling at Fleur. "We're constructing a maze here, courtesy of our gamekeeper, Hagrid. The Third and Final Task of the Trizwizard Tournament-"

"Not exactly a Triwizard Tournament, since there are four of us here." Harry remarked. "Should be called the QUADwizard Tournament." Dumbledore ignored him.

"Which will take place in a month from now, is really quite straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the centre of the maze, and you will be let into the maze to find it. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"Okay." Harry replied. "Can I go now?"

"Hang on, Harry." Dumbledore spoke directly to him. "I've still got something more to say."

"Tell it to someone who cares." Harry replied, as he turned around, and navigated through the short hedges until he was out of the pitch, and , while ignoring James and Lily's calls for him, made to walk off back to the castle, where he would be enjoying a comfortable night with Kunou and Matora, but he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

When he turned around, he saw Velvet standing behind him.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Velvet asked. "In private?" She added, looking at Serafall.

"Hmm, Velvet~!" Serafall groaned. "Can't you say what you need to say with my husband in front of me~?"

"No, Serafall." Velvet replied. "It's just for a moment or two, and it's something... sensitive."

Serafall pouted, but after a second, let go of Harry, and began skipping away, while Kunou walked alongside her. Meanwhile, Velvet walked away with Harry until they were covered by a few trees, turned around and spoke to him.

"Harry..." Velvet's amber eyes gazed into Harry's green ones for a moment, before she spoke again. "I'd like to apologize."

Harry blinked in surprise.

"I want to apologize for being a part of the attack on Kyoto some time ago." Velvet continued. "I was just following orders when I went to Kyoto to kidnap Rika, and I had no wish of my own to do such a thing."

"It's okay." Harry replied. "It's good that the issue with that got resolved by our respective leaders. In a..." Harry turned his head, and gave a pointed look to one of the specks that was moving back to Hogwarts, which was Serafall. "Mostly, positive way."

"That's also something I wanted to talk to you about." Velvet replied. "Harry, I don't know the details of what's happened, but all I know is that you were placed into a marriage contract with Serafall as a means of bettering relations between the Devils and the Shinto Faction."

"Yeah." Harry replied. "WITHOUT MY CONSENT, by the way."

"Ah." Velvet nodded. "But Harry, can I at least tell you that Serafall doesn't have any ill intentions with you? She just wants to get to know you."

"I got that." Harry replied. "Through the dozen or so times she tried to force herself onto me."

Velvet sighed.

"Yeah, well, I can't exactly do much about that." She remarked. "I'm just Serafall's bodyguard. I don't really have any power over her. Really, the only people who DO have any power over Serafall is Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Yeah, I know him." Harry replied. "He came to Kyoto to personally apologize to me after... well, I'd rather not go into that."

"Alright, then." Velvet replied, nodding. "Well, at least give Serafall a chance, okay? She's a believer in the philosophy that the harder something becomes to get, the more desirable it becomes."

"Yeah, I can see that." Harry replied. "Anyway, let's get back up to the castle."

As Harry started walking back to Hogwarts Castle, Velvet cast a couple of interested looks his way, as she followed suit.

 **Line Break**

Around two weeks later, Harry sat down one morning to a breakfast, and, though a shudder through his body gave him the desire to when Serafall jumped into the seat next to him and wrapped her arms around him, he did not shake the Leviathan away.

Something which seemed to surprise Serafall, as she looked at her husband-to-be curiously while he ate his breakfast, a healthy fruit salad and yoghurt, while some of the students (mostly the Gryffindors) looked at him in curiosity.

Seriously, it was as if they had never seen anyone not eating the unhealthy slop, that, most likely, came right of Greasy Buffoons, before.

"Aren't you going to eat something, Serafall?" Harry asked, when he saw that Serafall wasn't eating anything.

"Oh, I've eaten already." Serafall replied, cheerfully. "I had my peerage whip up some breakfast for me~"

"Fair enough." Harry replied, shrugging as he continued his meal.

"Well, it must have been a pretty shitty meal, compared to this!" Harry heard a certain Ginevra Weasley getting up, and stalking over to the Hufflepuff table. "The House-Elves of Hogwarts are the best cooks in the world!"

"Well, it's a lucky thing that my peerage are beyond this world, isn't it?" Serafall replied, standing up as well. She was as tall as the red-headed Ginevra was.

"Oh, be quiet." Ginevra replied. "Look at you. All you're doing is prancing around waving that fake wand of yours, and just act like a child! You've even gotten most of the girls of this school to dress in such an unnatural way, too!"

Some of the girls (mainly the ones who were dressed in magical girl attire) started yelling at Ginevra to shut up, but she didn't listen. She opened her mouth to start insulting Serafall again, but the black-haired Leviathan waved her wand, and a ball-gag, made entirely of ice, appeared in the Weasley's open mouth, preventing her from speaking.

Serafall waved her wand again, and Ginny's school uniform changed from its normal self into a magical girl outfit. This magical girl outfit in particular happened to be the most risqué outfit in her wardrobe, and only barely covered her breasts (not that she had much of them anyway) and pussy.

"How's that for 'fake wand'?" Serafall asked. "Also I judt made you look slightly better, so you can thank me for it later~!"

Ginevra tried to yell, but the ball-gag stopped any and all sound from leaving her mouth, and Sera gave her usual Sera-like smile as everyone laughed... including Harry.

'I got him to LAUGH~!' Serafall thought, ecstatically. 'Does that mean he likes little old me now?'

 **Line Break**

In the aftermath of Sera's little stunt against Ginevra, a lot more of the girls of Hogwarts were starting to dress up as magical girls, as a sort-of show of support for the Satan.

Harry was, personally, starting to think that Serafall wished to start her own cult of magical girls at Hogwarts: he knew that Kunou and Matora shared the same sentiment.

As the five of them, Velvet included, sat around by the Black Lake, while Serafall had her head in Harry's lap, they all heard the sound of a magic-circle going off, and some flames swirling around, and turned.

Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw that Amaterasu had emerged from the flames, but raised an eyebrow at the sight of the person who came out of the magic-circle: someone who he'd seen once before.

He was a handsome young man, appearing to be in his early-twenties, with crimson-red hair and turquoise eyes. He wore attire that one could expect a royal being to wear, mixed with some armour.

This was Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Satans, and the (currently) Strongest Devil Alive. He, like Amaterasu, was one of the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings'. He and Harry had met before, but Harry couldn't, for the life of him, think of a reason that he'd show up here, of all places.

"Well, hi there." Sirzechs raised a hand in greeting. "Harry, Serafall."

"Hi, Zechs~!" Serafall crowed, happily, as she jumped to her feet. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, Amaterasu and I decided to come over and see how you and Harry are doing with each other." Sirzechs replied, in an easy-going manner. "So, how are you doing with your fiancé?"

"It's great~!" Serafall cheerfully replied. "I love it here! I got most of the girls here to be more magical, just like me~!"

"Yeah, I'd expect you to do that." Sirzechs replied. "How's Harry?"

"Oh, he's good~" Serafall replied. "I'm having a little difficulty getting him to open up to me, but it'll happen soon! I know it~!"

"I'm sure you do." Sirzechs replied, choosing not to remind her that getting someone to open up to you wasn't something that you could make happen. It was (mostly) on the person you wanted to open up to you.

Meanwhile, Harry and Amaterasu weren't having such a warm conversation.

...

The reason for that being that they weren't having a conversation at all, as Harry had just walked away, and went back to the castle. Amaterasu tried to call for him, but the Regulus Nemea possessor didn't look back as he kept walking.

When he got into the castle, he walked up the stairs and made to go back to his room, but he saw someone on the top of the stairs, wearing a blue and silver magical girl's outfit, and idly twirling a staff that looked like Serafall's own staff: Luna Lovegood.

"Hey, Luna." Harry greeted Luna as he walked toward her. Luna looked up, and smiled in her own dreamy way at him.

"Hello, Harry." She replied. "I haven't seen you since you came back."

"Yeah, well, I've been busy." Harry replied. "Shit happens, you know?"

"Mmm." Luna replied, nodding. "Like with your Devil fiancé?"

Harry blinked.

"How did you know she was a Devil?" He asked. "Have you told anyone?" He added, in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, I could just... feel it." Luna replied, smiling. "And no. Who would believe me if I did, anyway?"

"True." Harry shrugged. "I take it you're in on this magical girl trend? I swear that this trend is the fucking Fortnite of Hogwarts."

"Yes." Luna replied. "Serafall gave it to me. She's very nice, you know. I like her."

"Name me someone who doesn't seem to." Harry remarked, under his breath.

"How about Brandon Potter?" Luna asked. "He doesn't seem to like her. I don't think he can see how nice she is, though."

"Well, Brandon's so fat that he can barely see his own dick." Harry replied. Luna giggled.

"Yeah, that makes sense." She replied. "Anyway, I'm going to go. See you, Harry." She smiled at him, and skipped away. Once she was gone from sight, Harry heard some footsteps sounding right behind him.

The young Longinus-wielder whipped around as his green eyes focused on Sirzechs Lucifer, who was walking calmly up the stairs towards him, a calm look on his face.

"Harry?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, relaxing slightly. He knew that Sirzechs wasn't the kind of Devil to attack without very good reason.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" Sirzechs asked. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Sure." Harry replied. "We can talk in my room."

Harry led Sirzechs into his room, and shut the door behind him. He took a seat on one chair, and watched Sirzechs creating a chair out of demonic power, and taking a seat in it.

"Hmm." The Crimson Satan hummed, shifting himself around in it for a second. "Not as comfortable as anything Ajuka can create. But still." He looked over to Harry. "Let's talk, Harry."

"Okay." Harry replied, shifting himself in his own chair. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Serafall." Sirzechs replied, directly. "I'm not going to fault you for being at least a bit upset at the fact that you've been placed into a marital contract with her, without your consent-"

"How did you know that specific detail?" Harry asked.

"Amaterasu told me that you'd reacted rather negatively to it." Sirzechs replied. "As did your wife, Kunou."

"Ah." Harry replied, nodding.

"As I was saying." Sirzechs smiled slightly. "I'm not going to fault you for reacting the way you have to what's happened, but I just want to tell you that Serafall is one of my best friends, not just my fellow Satan." He gave a slight chuckle. "I remember when our younger sisters, Rias and Sona, were children, we'd argue over whose sister was cuter." He looked at Harry, and spoke directly.

"I know that Serafall doesn't exactly seem like the person to be interested in a romantic relationship of any sort, but she is, Harry. She seriously is." Sirzechs continued. "I'm sure you can see the problems that she's had."

"I can guess." Harry replied. "Her power, her position as a Satan, and her personality."

"Indeed." Sirzechs nodded. "That, and her hobby of dressing up as a magical girl isn't exactly the most inviting thing to most female Devils. So, now that she's engaged to you, and that she's actually taken an interest in you, she tells me, Serafall just wants to spend time with you, and get to know you. So, Harry, I'm not asking you this as a Satan, but as a friend, can you please give Serafall a chance?"

Harry's green eyes looked Sirzechs over. From the five or so minutes that he'd met Sirzechs a few months ago, he'd gotten the impression that Sirzechs was a rather honest person, far more honest than the average Devil. As he searched Sirzechs' face for any kind of deciet, he found none.

["He's not lying, cub."] Harry heard Regulus speaking inside his mind. ["The Crimson Satan is speaking the truth. You don't have to be paranoid."]

Harry sighed at this confirmation, and looked back into Sirzechs' face, before taking a breath and speaking again.

"Okay..." He sighed. " I'll give her a chance. But if the Devils in the Underworld think that just because I'm marrying one of their leaders, that I'm just going to curl up and let them do what they like, then-"

"I completely understand, Harry." Sirzechs cut across him, his voice as calm as ever. "You don't have to worry. This marriage is purely for trying to repair relations between the Shinto Faction and the Devils."

"Good." Harry replied. "But one more thing, if I might add?"

"Go on." Sirzechs said. The Crimson Satan suddenly felt a small chill go down his back at the stare that Harry fixed him with. It didn't convey outright anger... just a warning. As he fixed Sirzechs with his stare, his lion-ears and tails emerged from his body.

"If you meet Serafall again, give her a warning from me." The humanoid Nemean Lion spoke, in more of a growl than speech. "If I catch her trying to add me to her peerage, because I know she has one, while my back is turned, I don't care how high up she is in Devil society. I will KILL HER ON THE SPOT."

…

There was an uncomfortable silence between Harry and Sirzechs, as the two of them stared at each other, neither of them blinking, for nearly two minutes.

Finally, Sirzechs blinked, and looked at Harry.

"I'll make sure to relay that message." He replied. "I'm sure she'll take your warning to heart, given what you did to... well..."

"Yeah." Harry replied. "Your mother got off easy."

Sirzechs took a breath. He remembered, all too well, the day when he'd learned that his mother, Venelana Gremory (nee. Bael) had been placed into the Sitri Medical Facility for nearly two weeks, in the aftermath of a fiasco that involved her going to Kyoto after catching wind of a very powerful Longinus possessor, and attempting to add them to her Evil Pieces, as her Queen.

That powerful Longinus possessor had beaten his mother up so bad that he'd broken both her arms, one of her legs, two of her ribs, caused internal bruising in several places on her body, and caused one of her lungs to partially collapse.

That powerful Longinus possessor also happened to be sitting right in front of him.

"Yes, I suppose she did." Sirzechs replied, his voice slightly stiffer than before. "I know first-hand how brutal certain beings can be."

He gave Harry a reassuring smile, stood up, created a transportation-circle for himself, and stepped into it, leaving Hogwarts.

As he was gone, Harry heard his bedroom door opening, and Kunou walking in.

"I heard a magic-circle going off." She remarked, as she closed the door, put up a sealing barrier, and revealed her animal features while walking over to Harry and sitting on his lap. "Who just left?"

"Sirzechs." Harry replied. "We've had a little chat."

"Ahh." Kunou replied, nuzzling her face into Harry's neck. "Matora's gone to Kyoto, she said she wanted to go and get something. Ami's gone back to her realm, and Serafall's gone back to the Underworld."

"Alright." Harry replied, quickly picking Kunou up and setting her on the bed, while he slid in beside her, while stripping himself of his clothes. Kunou did the same, and kissed her husband on the lips.

The nine-tailed kitsune wrapped her arms around her mate, and slowly inhaled his scent as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, as she felt said mate's arms and tails wrapping around her as well.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, above Hogwarts, there was one individual, perfectly concealed through the use of Angelic Magic, who hung above Hogwarts Castle, on her eight Angel wings.

The person was a beautiful young woman who wore the outfit that one would associate with the Sisters of the Church, coloured black. She had ashen-blonde hair done into a ponytail, grey eyes with a tint of blue, and a voluptuous figure with large breasts.

Mirana Shatarova, formerly of the Russian Orthodox Church, and the Ace of Gabriel, through the use of Heaven's Brave Saints, had been ordered by her King, Gabriel, to come to this location and observe a certain individual, via a tip-off from the Shinto Goddess Amaterasu.

Currently, it was night-time, but sleep was very little issue to Mirana. Angels didn't need as much sleep as humans did, so she could watch for anything that might happen through the night.

 **And that's the sixteenth chapter, everyone! There's been a bit of talking throughout the chapter, and I apologize for that. There will be more action next chapter, I promise.**

 **Now, before I wrap this chapter up and leave, there's something I wanted to talk about. About two weeks ago, I took down the two Extras for this story, as I'm going to be placing them in an 'Extras' story, kinda like I'm doing for the extras of Blue Phoenix and Runaway Gremory (and may or may not be doing for other fics, like Relic-Seeker and Red Vampiric Dragon, for anyone who reads them). I've received some reviews, the content of which indirectly told me that Fanfiction had taken this as a reupload of Chap 15 (which it WASN'T), and I apologise for that.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for is is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to you readers!**

 **Next Time: Mother and Son, The Third Task begins**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _Harry was too busy in shock at the fact that Brandon a) was running fast enough to stay in front of an Acromantula, which was a few feet behind him, and snapping at his heels, b) had made it to the centre of the maze, and c) didn't seem to have any visible injuries on him, to process the fact that the fat bastard had crashed into him, sending the two Potter's into the Triwizard Cup._

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile.**

 **Seeya~!**


	17. Season GoF - Chapter 17

**Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was about a week later, and just about a week before the Third Task was due to take place. The end of the breakfast period was approaching, and students were slowly beginning to traipse out of the Great Hall, with the ever-looming threat of exams approaching. However, some students, who didn't have any such threats, were Harry, Kunou and Matora. Kunou was sat beside her husband, while Matora was sat opposite to her mate.

As they finished their breakfast, Harry got up and stretched himself, thinking that he could go and talk to Luna (as he knew that she had a free period right now), but the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Serafall Leviathan, wearing a black and green dress that went down to her mid-thighs, followed by Velvet Crowe, in her normal attire.

"Hello, Serafall." Harry greeted his Satan of a fiancé, whom he actually hadn't seen ever since Sirzechs had arrived at Hogwarts to talk to him.

"Hey, Harry." Serafall replied, her voice far calmer than it normally was.

Harry blinked. No bouncing towards him and shoving him onto the floor as an expression of overjoyed greeting?

...Huh.

"Are you okay?" Serafall asked, as she sat down beside Harry

"I'm good." Harry replied, letting the raven-haired Satan keep her seat, while Velvet sat on the other side of Serafall. "You?"

"I'm good~" Serafall replied, smiling. She slipped one of her hands into his own, which was laid on the bench next to him, and to her private delight, Harry did not pull it away. Instead, he just opted to finish his breakfast (a fruit salad) while letting Serafall hold his hand.

Once breakfast was finished, Serafall spoke again.

"So, Harry~ wanna go outside?"

"Hmm?" Harry looked up. "Eh. Sure. It's a nice day. Nicer than you'd get on most days in Japan, for once."

Serafall smiled, and stood up along with Harry, and Kunou was the first to follow them outside, with Matora and Velvet bringing up the rear.

As a raven touched down on a nearby tree and watched the five beings (one humanoid Nemean Lion, two Youkai and two Devils), Harry and Serafall walked through the grounds, with the raven-haired Satan gently hugging Harry's arm. As they continued to walk, they came by the hut of the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.

Harry had talked with Hagrid on a few occasions, and found him to be a kind-hearted person. Even if he did talk about how amazing Hogwarts and Dumbledore was, far, FAR too much for Harry's liking. You'd think that he'd never been outside of the admittedly-pretty grounds of this ancient old castle in his life.

Anyway, Harry looked up as the door to Hagrid's hut opened, and Hagrid himself came out of the hut, followed by James and Lily.

Hagrid was about twice as tall as the average man, standing at eleven and a half inches tall, and about three times as wide as the average man. He had a long mane of shaggy black hair, and a beard that covered most of his face. Hagrid's hands were as big as dustbin-lids, and his feet in their boots looked rather like baby dolphins, as opposed to feet. He had dark black eyes that glinted like black beetles.

He wore an exceptionally large moleskin overcoat with several pockets that (presumably) held many things. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Hagrid's clothing was at least partly hand-made.

Hagrid looked up, saw Harry and Serafall walking by, and hailed them.

"'Ey! Harry! Serafall!" Hagrid called, waving to them. "How're you doing?"

"Hi, Hagrid~!" Serafall winked to Hagrid, and waved to him. "I'm good~"

"You know Hagrid?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Of course!" Serafall replied, turning back to Harry with her smile still on her face, while James looked at Hagrid with a shocked expression. "I talked to Hagrid occasionally while I was here."

"You what?" James turned to Hagrid, who looked kind of sheepish. "First our son, and now you, Hagrid?!"

"James, do us a favour and shut up." Lily said, firmly. She then turned to Harry, a calmer expression on her face. "Hello, Harry, it's nice to see you here. And hello to you as well, Serafall."

"Hey, Lily~" Serafall winked at Lily as well. "Nice to see you too. I'm back here with my future husband~!"

James growled at the sight of the black-haired Satan, but knew that he could do nothing. He remembered how easily the current Leviathan had managed to dispatch of so many Death Eaters, including Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Avery, Mulciber, Nott and two others, Death Eaters that he himself had had a hard time facing down in the First Wizarding War.

"I see." Lily replied. "It's nice to see you look happier with Serafall, Harry."

"It's a work in progress." Harry looked back into the emerald eyes of his mother, before looking at Hagrid. "You don't have to worry about Serafall like James does, Hagrid." His voice then dropped to a whisper as he stepped over to the Hogwarts gamekeeper. "She's not as bad as... others of her kind."

"I know." Hagrid replied, smiling at both Harry and Sera, with his eyes twinkling, before leaning down and whispering. "She's told me. My lips are sealed. Even from Dumbledore."

"Cool." Harry replied, smiling and stepping away. "Well, I'm off. See you Hagrid."

Harry waved at Hagrid as he walked away from him, Lily and James, with Serafall still on his arm, and Kunou, Matora and Velvet following. When they got to their usual spot by the Black Lake, Harry sat down, leant up against a tree, while Serafall sat down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

'What the hell is going on?' Harry thought. 'Serafall's acting really damn weird... by her standards, at least. She hasn't tried to squeeze my ass to death yet, not that I'm complaining.'

 **Line Break**

It was dinner-time, and around 90% of the combined students and staff from Hogwarts, Beaubatonx and Durmstrang (Dumbledore being one of the few staff that weren't present) were in the Great Hall for dinner. Most of the population were talking, mingling, eating, drinking, and flirting with the French girls/Kunou/Matora/Serafall/Harry in some way, while Harry just ignored everyone trying to flirt with him, and quietly ate his dinner, Serafall by his side, eating a popsicle (shaped like her magical staff, of course), that she probably created herself with ice-magic.

"Hey, Serafall?" Harry asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Serafall looked up at Harry, and took the popsicle out of her mouth. "Sure you can, Harry."

"You've acted real... different, to how you usually act around me, today." Harry replied. "And after coming back here after a full week of not being here. What's the deal?"

Serafall blinked, as she processed Harry's question, and thought for a second, before opening her mouth again.

"You know after Zechs visited Hogwarts?"

"Yeah..." Harry replied, recalling the talk he'd had with the Crimson Satan a week before. "What about him?"

"Well, he talked to me a bit after a talk with you, he said." Serafall spoke. "And gave me some... advice on how to reign myself in. So I'd have a better chance of getting along with you and making our future marriage go smoother, you know?"

"Makes sense." Harry replied. "Well, it's working."

"Thank you~" Serafall smiled. "And also." she adopted a slightly more serious expression. "He also relayed your... warning, to me, and I'll keep it in mind. I promise to not try and add you to my peerage." she gave a slightly lusty smile. "Though you'd make an amazing Queen for me~"

"Thanks for the consideration." Harry replied, nodding. "That's all I've got to ask, since I am liking this calmer you."

"How could you like her?" Ginevra sneered, from across the Great Hall. "She doesn't even attend Hogwarts, so how can she be any good?"

"Yeah!" Brandon shouted. "She doesn't even have a wand like we do! It might work, but it's not as small as mine!"

"It matches your other wand, then!" Serafall replied. "At least I don't have to rely on it to live!"

There was a collective "oooohhhhhhhhhhhh" from everyone in the Great Hall, and a few laughs from the older students who got the meaning of Serafall's first remark.

"Shut the fuck up!" Brandon shouted, standing up and pointing at Serafall with his wand. "You don't know what you're talking about! Glacius!"

A blast of cold air flew through the air towards Serafall, who didn't react until it came within inches of her. She then pulled her magical staff out from freaking nowhere, and created a blast of fire magic that turned the cold air into water.

Serafall then turned the water into ice with a wave of her wand, and threw it into the wall, where the ice shattered, and went all over the Gryffindors, who the wall was the closest to.

"Brandon!" Snape shouted, standing up. "Attacking a guest, and using vulgar language! Detention for a week!"

"Oh, come on, Snivellus!" Brandon shouted. "You can't gi-"

"Twenty five points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted, slightly louder. Brandon and James were both about to protest even further, but they desisted.

"Seriously, Brandon." Fleur stood up and walked over to Brandon, speaking in her French accent. "You should try being more open. You might find a foreign girl you like~" The quarter-Veela winked at the fat, redheaded boy, and gave him a small blast of some of her charm-aura, which made Brandon foam at the mouth slightly with attraction to the beautiful French girl.

Brandon then, in a moment of shock for all, collected himself for a moment, realised exactly what he was doing... and ran away.

"Hypocrite." Harry remarked, loudly, as Fleur walked over to him. "Thanks for sending him away like that, Fleur.

"Oui." Fleur agreed, when she stopped in front of him. "And it was no trouble, Harry." the blonde beauty leaned down and pressed her lips against the fourteen-year-old, and walked away, as Serafall pouted in slight jealousy. However, she immediately stopped when Harry looked back at the busty black-haired Satan.

 **Line Break**

In the later evening, Albus Dumbledore was sat in the same place that he had been in for the past few hours, in his office. After having his dinner, which was brought up to him by Dobby the House-Elf, he was sucking on his favourite sweets, sherbet lemons, and thinking about the Third Task that was due to take place a week from now. Or, more specifically, about one specific individual who would be taking part in the Third and final Task.

He didn't know what was wrong with Harry Potter. Ever since his arrival in November, the boy had been almost entirely unreasonable! First, there was making a mockery of the efforts of the other three Champions, including his own twin brother, at the First Task, by just roaring at the Hungarian Horntail (a roar which, though Dumbledore would never admit it, triggered a shiver of trepidation to run down the spine of the ancient Headmaster).

Then there was the Yule Ball, and Harry attending with- how many women? Ten? At least? And then Harry heavily implying that he was partaking in relationships with all of those women, when polygamy had been illegal ever since 1861, two decades before Dumbledore himself was even born!

And the final large thing Harry had done was outright refuse to compete in the Second Task. To make matters worse, he had managed to coerce Fleur Delacour into not competing either! Granted, that had led her to become slightly ostracized by her peers, but that had tapered down fast. In fact, Fleur's peers had turned against the concept of the Triwizard Tournament after she had told them what the Second Task would have entailed, which would doubtless result in some very harsh words from the French magical government. And there was fuck-all Dumbledore could do about it.

That wasn't even to mention the little things Harry had done, like the disrespect he had shown anyone and everyone at Hogwarts (with exceptions being very few and far between), which Dumbledore understood at first, as Harry was in an environment new to him, and doubtlessly better than the one he'd been experiencing prior to coming to this fantastic magical school.

But over six months after arriving? Really?

'I should have made more of an effort to keep him here during the Easter holidays.' Dumbledore thought, unsticking two sherbet lemons from each other, and popping one into his mouth. 'It would have made for good time to make him see reason.'

And then there was today. Professor McGonagall had informed him that Harry had entirely ignored the hint that he had tried to have Brandon Potter give him about how he shouldn't be looking for partners outside of Wizarding Britain, but rather looking for women that Dumbledore had some knowledge of, so he, as someone who was essentially KING of Wizarding Britain in all but name, could either approve of them... or not.

The Third Task was in a week, and Dumbledore was fast running out of options as to what he could do with Harry, and how to convince him to stay in Magical Britain.

But he was Albus Dumbledore. He'd figure something out.

 **Line Break**

It was the evening before the Third Task.

A few people, mostly adults, were walking around the grounds, but two certain individuals were sat together.

Harry and Serafall (who had managed to keep her over-the-top child-like attitude under wraps when around Harry (which actually turned out to have positive consequences, as not only was Harry being nicer to her, her childish magical-girl self became even more pronounced during her show, whose ratings were through the roof!)) were sat alone by the Black Lake.

Kunou had gone back to Kyoto to deliver some of the stuff that she and Harry had brought to Hogwarts (she wanted to be away from Hogwarts after the Third Task had finished just as quickly as Harry did, if not faster), Matora was helping her, and Velvet had to take a call from her King about a Stray Devil that had shown up in her King's territory.

"You know, it's funny." Harry remarked to Serafall, who was wearing a pink and orange kimono while sitting next to her betrothed. "The Black Lake isn't even black. What the hell?"

"I know, right?" Serafall giggled. "I can't imagine how bad it would have been to have to swim in that during the Second Task. Kunou told me about it."

"Yeah." Harry replied. "Though I was one of the lucky two that didn't take part."

Serafall giggled again.

"Kunou told me that, too." she replied. "Speaking of Tasks, I'll be coming to cheer you on in the Third Task. And I'm bringing my parents to meet you, along with my darling little sister~!"

"Oh. That's... great." Harry replied. "Even if that's a dumb idea, as unless there are some magical bugs placed on all the Champions during the final Task. Nevertheless, I can't wait to see them."

"Of course you can't!" Serafall smiled. "I mean Sona's just the most amazing little sister ever~!" She sighed, and lay on the dry grass, before changing her mind and cuddling up with Harry, as the sun set in front of them.

"I'm sure she is." Harry replied, subconsciously wrapping an arm around Serafall. "When I finally get my ass back to Kyoto, I guess we can see each other more often."

"Yeah." Serafall replied, looking up at Harry. She then realised how close their faces were to each other. "And without this place-"

"Pigdicks."

"Yeah, Pigdicks." Serafall giggled at the name. "You can focus on me~ and possibly some... other things."

"Indeed." Harry replied. He then realised how close their faces were to each other, and gave a small smile. "Hey, Serafall."

"Yeah?" Serafall blinked. "What-"

Serafall's words were cut off as Harry leant down, and pressed his lips against hers, for the first time. The current Leviathan widened her eyes, before closing them slowly, melting into it, as this was the first time she had ever been kissed by a man.

The kiss lasted for about half a minute, before both black-haired individuals pulled away. Serafall panted slightly, as Harry smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Harry whispered, before standing up. "I'm gonna go to bed. And don't you have two jobs to attend to?"

"Y-yes." Serafall slowly stood up, walked a small distance away, and left via transportation-circle, trying her hardest to figure out just what had happened.

Once the light from Serafall's transportation-circle had faded away, Harry turned around and walked away, his hands in his pockets. It took him a few minutes to make his way back to the castle.

Once he made his way back, he went up the marble staircase, turned off at the corridor his bedroom was on, and began to walk towards it. However, he stopped after a couple of steps, and turned around, as he caught the scent of a certain person who he'd become rather familiar with over the past seven months.

"I know you're there, you know." he remarked. "Stop hiding from me, Lily."

After a second, Lily Potter came walking into the corridor, her face slightly red, though not as deep a red as her hair.

"Sorry, Harry." Lily apologized. "I... saw you and Serafall. Down by the lake."

"Uh huh." Harry replied, leaning against the wall. "Why were you following me?" he asked, directly. Lily had to gulp, momentarily, as she seemed to see a fourteen-year-old, male, black-haired version of herself staring back at her.

"I wanted to ask you something." Lily replied, just as directly as Harry had given his question. "Though if you don't want to answer me, I'll more than understand." she looked slightly sad. "I know I... don't deserve to have my questions answered by you."

"At least you admit it." Harry muttered. "Makes you a cut above James and Brandon, in my opinion." he sighed. "Okay, sure. I'll answer your questions. But only the ones I see fit to answer."

"I understand." Lily nodded, before taking a step towards Harry. She didn't outwardly react when he took a step away from her, and leant against a part of the wall that was closer to his bedroom door. "My first question is... how did you come to end up in Japan in the first place? I mean, I always assumed that you'd ran away from my magic-hating bigot of a sister."

"I didn't." Harry replied, in a plain voice. "They left me in Japan to die."

…

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Lily shouted, Harry's response being easily the LAST thing she expected. Harry was glad that he had the foresight to cast sound-proofing charms around the entire corridor, right after he'd accepted his mother's request to answer her questions. Speaking of his mother, she was currently managing to calm herself down.

"Is- is that true?" she asked.

"Yes." Harry replied. "After abusing me for the better part of seven years, starving me to near-death on multiple occasions, and forcing me to do housework that no child that age should do- hell, no ADULT should have to do that much housework, I got dragged on a holiday to Japan, and left to starve to death in the streets of Kyoto."

Harry took a breath, and looked up.

"That's how I ended up in Japan." he stated, calmly. "Anything else?"

"Y-yes, of course." Lily replied, slightly taken aback at how short and blunt Harry had made his reply. "About your wife, Kunou... how did you come to meet her?"

"Heh." Harry smiled, momentarily, before returning to his plain speech. "It's thanks to Kunou that I didn't starve to death, or was poached by some Yakuza and had all manner of horrible things done to me. She found me in the street, and took me back with her to her mother, Yasaka. It turns out that Kunou is part of a pureblooded wizarding family that dates back to the founding of Japan."

Lily blinked, surprised.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really." Harry replied. "We've been together ever since. And it was them who delivered justice onto the Shitleys for abandoning me. Turns out they have a bit of an allergy to magical fire."

Lily remained silent, as she processed Harry's (cover) story, before Harry spoke again.

"Yasaka then assumed magical guardianship of me under Japanese law, and I was enrolled in-"

"Mahoutokoro." Lily finished for him. "I know. Those golden robes... I read a piece in the Daily Prophet about the record for the fastest graduation from a magical school being broken in Mahoutokoro…"

"I know what you're thinking, and yes." Harry replied. "It was me. About five years after being enrolled in Mahoutokoro, I received the golden robes, and graduated at the age of fourteen. Basically, the equivalent of graduating non-magical high school at 13 years old, or leaving here at the end of fourth-year, no?"

"I... I guess so." Lily replied, nodding. "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you." Harry replied. "Anything else?"

"Yes. One more question." Lily replied. "You do seem to have a number of women liking you. Like Valian, Ravel, and Shuri." a small smile came upon Lily's face. "I saw you looking pretty nervous when dancing with her. What's up with that?"

"Nothing." Harry replied. "And what makes me being liked by multiple females different from Lazy and Foolish Brandon the Brat being liked by multiple females as well?"

"You know what I mean." Lily stated, patiently. "I just wanted to ask, do you have relationships with all of those women? Or are you all for Kunou, in a sense?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked in reply, raising an eyebrow. Lily then recalled all the times Harry had spent at Hogwarts with the crowd of women that seemed to love him, and then realised how obvious her question was.

"You're right. I'm sorry." she replied, in a small voice.

"That's quite alright." Harry replied. He turned around, and made to go into his room, but Lily spoke again.

"Good luck with the Third Task, Harry. I'm glad we could talk."

Harry half-turned around to look at his mother, smiled, and stepped into his bedroom.

 **Line Break**

It was the day of the Third Task, and Harry and Kunou were sat, alone, at the end of the Hufflepuff table, eating breakfast. Between bites, Kunou looked at her husband, who was completely silent, dressed in his golden Mahoutokoro robes.

Harry only looked up when Professor McGonagal came walking alone the table towards him. Some of the students looked at her as she walked.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast." she stated to him. "The champion's families are invited to watch the final task."

"Mmmhmm." Harry grunted in reply, as he continued eating his breakfast. As McGonagall walked away, he muttered to Kunou "Yasaka isn't coming, is she?"

"I think she is." Kunou replied. "She said she might be."

"Okay." Harry replied, also remembering something that Serafall had said about her family coming to see him. He finished his breakfast in the emptying Great Hall, and at the same time Fleur got up from the Ravenclaw table, and joined Krum and Brandon in walking out of the Great Hall, and into a chamber directly across from it, he stood up as well.

While Harry walked out of the Great Hall, Luna Lovegood was also finishing her breakfast, and she only looked up when someone, a good-looking young girl a year or so older than she was, with blonde hair and grey eyes, dressed in Ravenclaw robes, sat down beside her.

"Luna Lovegood, correct?" she asked.

"Yes." Luna replied, her dreamy expression on her face. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, I... just keep to myself around here pretty often." the woman replied. "To the point that people barely notice me, and I barely notice them. But since my... parents asked me to at least try to make one friend at this school, I thought I'd try." she held out a hand. "I'm Mirana Shatarova."

Meanwhile, Harry and Kunou were heading into the chamber off the hall, and the scene they walked in upon was thus:

The surly-as-fuck Victor Krum was conversing with his mother and father (the latter of whom he seemed to have inherited his hooked nose from) in Bulgarian, while Fleur was doing the same with her parents in French. Brandon was also conversing with Lily and James (the former of which looked up and gave Harry a small wave when she noticed him coming in)

Serafall, Yasaka and Amaterasu were sat on a bench in the corner of the room, talking to each other. Stood next to Serafall were four individuals, three of which who Harry could only assume were the parents and younger sister she was talking about, and the other of which was Velvet.

Sera's father, Harry presumed, seemed to be in his early-thirties (he was probably at least fifty times that age, given how Devils appeared vastly younger than they actually were (Serafall was actually 735 years old), with the same jet-black hair as Serafall's. It flowed freely down to his shoulders, and his blue eyes (which Serafall had inherited) seemed to glow in the relative dim-ness of the room. He also had light stubble on his chin.

Serafall's mother appeared to be in her late-twenties, and had black hair done into a bob-cut and violet eyes. Both of Serafall's parents were dressed in attire that one would expect high-income individuals to be able to buy.

Serafall's younger sister (who Harry knew was named Sona Sitri) appeared to look a lot like her mother, but she was in her late-teens, appearing to be around the same age as he was. She was dressed in less flashy, more casual attire than her parents.

"Harry~!" Serafall looked up, noticed him, and jumped up. She ran over to her future husband, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, Serafall." Harry greeted the young Satan, and allowed her to kiss him, before looking up to everyone else, who were looking at the two individuals.

"Harry, come on." Serafall grabbed hold of Harry's hand, and pulled him over to her parents and younger sister. "Mom, Dad, Sona~" she addressed her relatives. "This is Harry, who I've been telling you about."

"I see." Serafall's father looked Harry up and down. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry. My name is Sean Sitri."

"Likewise." Harry replied, shaking hands with Sean.

"Karron Sitri." Serafall's mother held out a hand, which Harry shook, before he looked at Sona.

"Sona Sitri." she greeted Harry, inclining her head. "It's nice to meet my future brother-in-law."

"Yeah, you seem to be getting along with Serafall a lot better than before." Amaterasu remarked as she and Yasaka stood up and walked over to Harry. "So, what changed?"

"You didn't interfere in my personal life." Harry replied, in a slightly cooler tone than he originally spoke in. Amaterasu made to reply, but decided against it and remained silent.

"The Task isn't even until tonight, you know." Harry remarked, to everyone at large. "There's barely anything to do, you'll be so bored."

"Talking with our future son-in-law won't be boring." Sean pointed out.

"Indeed." Karron replied. "Though we have talked with Lady Yasaka and Lady Amaterasu about you, and they've said some rather... interesting things about you."

"Like what?" Harry asked, his eyes flickering to Krum, Fleur and Brandon and their families, who were eying him and the larger crowd around him with interest. "I think it's something to be discussed away from prying ears. And eyes."

"Ah." Karron looked around, and got Harry's drift. "I understand. Is there anywhere we can go?"

"Outside." Harry replied, immediately. "Serafall and I do spend time out there a lot. Or we did, in the days leading up to today."

"Great." Sean nodded. "Let's go, then."

Serafall immediately clung to Harry's arm as he walked out of the chamber, and then out of the castle itself, with Velvet, Sean, Karron, Sona, Kunou, Yasaka and Amaterasu following.

"Your parents seem rather relaxed." Harry remarked to Serafall.

"They're just surprised that I found someone who likes me." the current Leviathan replied. "I mean... there are a lot of Devils who like me, but..." she went slightly red. "You know what I mean!"

Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I do." he replied, as the nine beings, none of which were human, left Hogwarts Castle and were in the grounds. It took a few minutes for them to reach the spot that Harry and Serafall usually occupied, and they made themselves comfortable.

As everyone began talking about the... interesting things that Karron and Sean had heard about Harry from Yasaka and Amaterasu, Velvet noticed a raven touching down on a nearby tree.

A rare smile coming over her face for a moment, she turned back to the conversation.

"Yasaka told me that you're in possession of a Longinus-Class Sacred Gear." Sean spoke. "Is that true?"

"It is." Harry replied, holding out his hand, and allowing a golden battle-axe to appear in his hand. In the middle of the blade, there was a design of a golden Lion's head in the middle of it. "Regulus Nemea."

"I see." Sean replied, as Sona looked at the battle-axe with awe and interest. "Have you made contact with the Nemean Lion inside your Sacred Gear?"

"I have." Harry replied, feeling that he could trust Sean. "And, well..." Harry's shoulder-length hair became longer, until it ran down to the middle of his back, his two black furry lion-ears popped out of the top of his head, his hands were replaced with black clawed paws, and two black lion-tails, both with green tufts of hair on the end, the exact same shade of green as his eyes, came into being.

"Regulus transformed me into a humanoid Nemean Lion." Harry finished, not reacting as Serafall squealed at how incredibly cute, slash handsome, Harry looked in his lion form. "Same as how Ddraig and Albion can turn their possessors into Dragons, you know?"

Sean remained silent as he took in Harry's form. His eyes flicked to Serafall, but she immediately shook her head.

"Don't even try." Serafall spoke, going from child-like fangirl to serious-mode at the drop of a hat. "This is the person who brutally beat up Venelana Bael. Rendered her unable to return to her former power, as well as psychologically scarred, for life."

"Damn right, I am." Harry added, grinning. Everyone noticed that Harry's canines were a lot sharper than they were before before he had revealed his Lion form.

"Well, then." Sean muttered, as he looked back at Harry, who he had now filed under the section of his brain that remembered people that he was NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, TO BE FUCKED WITH (along with the Four Satans, Grayfia Lucifuge, and Velvet Crowe's King). "I hope you're able to take care of my oldest daughter, Harry."

"I will." Harry replied.

After that conversation was over, the talk throughout the day became a lot lighter, and the hours seemed to quickly pass. Velvet was the only one to notice the raven taking off from the tree and leaving the scene.

As the evening began to fall, students from all three schools trickled from the castle, and made their way to the Quidditch Pitch (Harry felt a shudder of loathing every time he looked at that cursed place. Out of all the things he'd done at Mahoutokoro, Quidditch was the one and only thing he sucked at). When Harry noticed the trickle turning into a steady river, and Lily walking towards him, Harry stood up.

"Good luck, love." Kunou whispered, standing up and kissing her mate on the lips.

"See you, Harry~" Serafall remarked, standing up and wrapping her arms around Harry momentarily.

Harry nodded, and left the other beings alone, as Lily came up to him.

"Harry, it's time for the Third Task." she spoke, to her older son. "Albus asked me to bring you to the stadium."

"Mmmhmm." Harry replied, letting his biological mother lead him away.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lily asked, looking at Harry with concern. "Confident? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied, not letting his eyes flicker for a moment. "Let's just get this shit over with, so I can go back to Kyoto." Lily swore that she saw Harry's expression change in a minute way. "My REAL home."

Lily felt a pang of slight sadness in her stomach as she walked with Harry down to the Quidditch Pitch, which looked rather unrecognisable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it, with a gap right in front of him, where Fleur, Brandon and Krum were stood with Professor Dumbledore: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

A few minutes later, the stands around the area began to fill up, with one excited voice being drowned out by two, and those two being drowned out by four, those four by eight, those eight by sixteen, those sixteen by thirty-two, those thirty-two by sixty-four, those sixty-four by one-hundred and twenty-eight, those one-hundred and twenty-eight by two-hundred and fifty-six, those two-hundred and fifty-six by five-hundred and twelve, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.

Hagrid, Professor Moody (a scarred man with a creepy-looking artificial magical eye), Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick (a tiny bald-headed old man) came walking into the stadium, and approached Dumbledore and the champions, wearing red, luminous stars on hats, apart from Hagrid, who had his on the back of his coat.

"We're going to be patrolling the outside of the maze." Professor McGonagall said to the four Champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to forfeit the Task, send red sparks into the air with your wand, and one of us will come to get you. Any questions?"

"If we don't want to do the task, can we just send up red sparks now?" Harry asked, half-jokingly. McGonagall gave him a hard stare, which he calmly returned.

"No such luck, Potter." she replied, as she, Flitwick, Hagrid and Moody left. Dumbledore placed his wand at his throat, and shouted "Sonorus!", amplifying his voice to such a degree that there was no way that he couldn't be heard for at least 100 yards in every direction.

"Your, attention please!" he called. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Victor Krum-"

Dumbledore's voice was interrupted by the sound of raucous applause coming from Victor Krum's supporters.

"And Mr. Harry Potter-"

The aged Headmaster's voice was deafened, again, by the applause coming from Harry's supporters. When Harry scanned the crowd, he saw Serafall wearing a white and red cheerleader's outfit, along with blue and white thigh-high socks.

'Fucking hell.' Harry thought. 'I thought I told Sera that there'd be no point to doing anything to cheer me on, thanks to those fucking hedges.'

"-Are tied for first position on points," Dumbledore continued. "They will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Ms. Delacour-"

There were more cheers, mostly from the male population of all the schools.

"And Mr. Brandon Potter in last."

There was dead silence. Something that Brandon did not appreciate.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner of the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore called, and there was applause and shouts from all. Harry noticed Serafall getting a lot of the attention by going through a VERY sexy dance in her risque cheerleader outfit, as Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Harry." he whispered, before he left. Harry shuddered, and rapidly brushed the place that Dumbledore had touched him, before turning around, meeting eyes with Victor Krum, who was looking at him.

"May the best man win." the Bulgarian said, holding out his hand to Harry. Harry stuck out his own hand and shook.

"I plan to." he replied, a small smirk on his face. One cannon-blast later, Harry and Krum entered the maze at the same time. He heard Krum pull out his wand and light it, and decided to do the same.

After about fifty yards, they reached a fork in the maze. Silently, they went in opposite directions, as a second cannon-blast went off. Fleur had entered the maze.

Harry, after chuckling to himself at the idea of the Champion who had done the least work (him) winning the Tournament, sped up slightly. If only to get a look at Brandon's face once he lifted the Triwizard Cup, before incinerating it right before everyone's eyes.

The cannon went off for the third time. Brandon had entered.

Continuing to look around, Harry kept walking, with a slight feeling that he was being watched. A feeling that he didn't like.

After reaching a fork that went between going straight forward and going left, Harry walked straight forward for a few more yards, turned right, and saw... a Dementor.

It had a humanoid shape, was approximately three metres tall, and was covered in a dark, hooded cloak of long ripped black cloth. Its body was greyed and decayed-looking, like a long-dead corpse. Harry could hear its rattled breath, and that was all he needed to hear.

Summoning Regulus Nemea in one hand, the calm Harry (who refused to shiver despite the cold, clammy feeling that came over him) darted forward, and slashed at the Dementor's head, which he knew had skin and flesh underneath the cloak, and severed it with one quick swing.

The cold feeling leaving him like being doused in hot water, Harry continued to walk, de-summoning Regulus Nemea as he did so.

["Are you alright, cub?"] Regulus, his voice, for the first time in a long time, slightly shaky, asked.

"I'm fine." Harry spoke out loud. "But who. In the FUCK. Would put a creature like that in the middle of a fucking maze for something that's supposed to be a friendly Tournament?"

["We're of the same mind, cub."] Regulus replied, inside Harry's mind. ["If I wasn't sealed inside you-"]

"Then most of the people in this school would be dead, killed by your golden claw, thanks to them annoying me, and by extension, you." Harry finished for the being inside his Gear. "I know."

["Of course you know."] Regulus grinned. ["I've told you enough- hang on. I can sense something around the corner."]

Harry looked up as he walked around the corner, and widened his eyes at the sight of what looked like a gigantic combination between a Manticore and a Fire-Crab, nearly ten feet long, jumping towards him.

All would not have gone well for Harry, had he not had nigh-superhuman reflexes. Pulling out his wand and noticing that the creature had a soft, vulnerable underbelly, he pointed his wand at it, and fired a non-verbal Blasting Curse at the underbelly.

The creature gave a loud screech, and exploded. Harry pulled out Regulus Nemea and held it in front of him, utilising the Longinus' ability to protect the possessor from projectiles, and that it did, as the remnants of the large creature that attacked Harry that flew towards him seemed to stop in mid-air as if it had hit the Panther Suit.

"That's a useful feature." Harry remarked to himself, as he continued walking through the maze.

Yawning, and thinking that he could use something to eat, Harry continued his walk. He came to a long, straight path, and his beam of wand light hit a creature that, though he hadn't seen it in life, he had heard about in the past.

It was a sphinx, a creature from Greek, and later Egyptian, Mythology. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very near your goal." she said. "The quickest way is past me."

"Then move." Harry ordered, calmly.

"No." the sphinx replied, continuing to pace back and forth. "Not unless you can answer my riddle."

"I wasn't asking." Harry growled, revealling his lion form and summoning Regulus Nemea. "I was telling you to. I won't repeat myself."

The sphinx noticed the battle-axe in Harry's hand, and, gulping, moved aside.

"Thank you." Harry replied, walking past the sphinx. Once he was out of its line of sight, he went back into human form, de-summoned Regulus Nemea, and kept walking. After coming to a four-way fork in the road, he decided to take the right-hand one. He walked up the path, and saw light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth, a hundred yards away.

Taking a second to laugh at the fact that, someway, somehow, without even trying, he'd fucking WON, Harry walked forward, taking a minute to reach the Cup, the glow of which became brighter and brighter with every step he took, until it was almost blinding, to the point that Harry had to cover his eyes in order to look at it properly.

Reaching out for the Cup, Harry hesitated as he heard a noise behind him. What he saw... made him stop and stare, extremely shocked for the first time in a long time.

Harry was too busy in shock at the fact that Brandon a) was running fast enough to stay in front of an Acromantula, which was a few feet behind him, and snapping at his heels, b) had made it to the centre of the maze, and c) didn't seem to have any visible injuries on him, to process the fact that the fat bastard had crashed into him, sending the two Potters into the Triwizard Cup.

Neither Harry nor Brandon had the time to open their mouths and yell at each other, before they seemed to be whisked away.

Once both he and Brandon were slammed into the ground, Harry had barely any time to notice that he and Brandon were lying on a fucking minefield of wards before streaks of red light came at him and Brandon from every direction, and hit the two Potters.

 **And that's the long, and I do mean LONG, awaited seventeenth chapter of Wizarding Lion! Harry and Sera seem to be getting along, Harry has met the Sitris (before anyone asks, YES. Sona will be in Harry's harem), and the Third Task has happened. And it seems that old Moldy Fucks had some foresight, and decided to install wards that automatically stunned whoever showed up at the graveyard. Seriously, canon Voldemort is more of a retard than Justin Bieber, Paris Hilton, Nicki Minaj, Kim 'I got famous for being in a FUCKING PORNO!' Kardashian and Miley Cyrus. COMBINED.**

 **Sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest. Along with the fact that I, regrettably, have decided to pull the plug on 'Belial's Beastmaster'. Apologies to anyone who liked that fic, but I just had no idea how to keep going with it.**

 **Now that that's done, what did you think of this chapter? Please, review and let me know, because I really do love hearing feedback. If you fancy letting me know about some possible ideas you might have for later in the story, just let me know in a review or PM (or talk to me on Discord (my name for is is on my profile)), as I really enjoy talking to you readers!**

 **Next Time: The Boy Who Lived.**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

 _He disregarded Brandon almost immediately, the stupid-looking brat. He already showing signs of gaining some weight and simply cowered away from him. But the other…_

 **For those who follow my other fics: See my profile for the schedule.**

 **Seeya!**


	18. A Notice

**Okay, I'll keep this one brief.**

 **I'm extremely sorry to all of those who've read and liked this fic, but... I just can't do it anymore.**

 **I'm dropping The Roar of Kyoto's Wizarding Lions, which was debatably my most popular fanfic.**

 **Why am I doing this? Well, I have a number of reasons for doing it, including (but not limited to) the fact that I've just totally lost interest in Harry Potter as a whole, an absolute loss of motivation to write this in lieu of my other (and better) fics, Nephalem of Gremory and Son of the General, and the fact that after re-reading the fic numerous times, to say that I'm not proud of what I've created would be an understatement of the highest order.**

 **Contrary to popular belief, it's okay to not like something that you've written in the past, especially when it was written before you've found your style as a writer. I've considered re-writing this, but the reasons I gave earlier (I should hope) are enough for me to justify why I've decided against that, and to pull the plug here.**

 **However, since this fic is so close to the end, and how I'm too depressingly lazy to get my ass to finish it, I think the best I can do is just give an explanation for how this fic would end.**

 **So here we go:**

Old Moldy would revive, same as usual, and he would reveal to Harry and Brandon that he aimed his wand at Harry, completely crushing everything that Brandon thought was true and basically reducing him to a state of catatonia. Harry and Voldemort would fight, with Harry utterly dominating Voldemort and going Breakdown the Beast when Voldemort promises to destroy everything Harry loves.

Kunou, Yasaka and Matora would arrive, and Harry (in his crazed state) would accidentally injure Kunou while battling Voldemort, but Yasaka would go into her nine-tailed fox form and calm Harry down in the best way possible... aka beating the shit out of him. Once that happened, the four of them would go back to Kyoto, while dumping Brandon at Hogwarts to have his memory extracted and the truth of everything revealed to Dumbledore, James, Lily and everyone else.

Back in Kyoto, Harry would eventually marry Serafall and Kunou would become pregnant with his child, and the fic would end there.

 **And, well… that's it. There's nothing more to be said.**

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't finish this fic like I could RWG, I'm sorry that I hate this fic to the point that I can't even look at it without cringing, and I won't blame any of you if you choose to quit reading my fics forever because of this. I completely understand.**

 **Seeya.**


End file.
